I Knew You Were Trouble
by openmymindcomeinside
Summary: This is a story of how Sebastian and Blaine became what each other needed without either of them realizing it or having been prepared for it. I swear it gets better after the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
1. Embrace It

** Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: Embrace It

**Rating: **M for language and smut later on.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; AnderCohen-Chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning: **SeBlaingst,

**Summary: **In Which, Kurt broke up with Blaine to prove himself in NY leaving Blaine heartbroken. This is a story of how Sebastian and Blaine became what each other needed without either of them realizing it or having been prepared for it.

**A/N: **_The title is from "The Trouble with Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson. It featured in __Love Actually__(My favorite Christmas movie. Might even be my favorite period.) __****Need to know:**__ Blaine goes back to Dalton for his senior year. It's kinda AU after S3. I refuse to believe Brittany has a GPA of 0.0 so that isn't that case here. She just has a very low GPA. Also I google mapped the distance between Lima and Westerville picked a city between the two (Bellefontaine) and decided that's where Blaine's Parents live. I don't know anything about any of the cities so please excuse that. It's where most of the wealthy parents of Dalton will live as well.__******__ I have much of this story mapped out. I'm pretty insecure about my writing so a lot of times I don't post it, but I love to write and this story won't leave me alone so here it is. It's SeBlaine because I love this pairing more than I ever thought I would. If you aren't into that well you can stop reading dearest. No harm done. Anyways __**let me know if you like it. Maybe even reblog it?**_

**_-_**_Rome_

* * *

"Blaine!"

Blaine, startled out of his reading, looked up to find his blonde friend rushing towards him. Since he decided to return to Dalton, he had to get used to the work load again, which was why he dedicated the whole day to finishing up his 20 book reading assignment complete with book logs. That being said, the wave of excitement oozing out of his friend's pores and shining in his green eyes was enough for Blaine to know he wasn't going to get anything done. Blaine would normally be annoyed with situations like this—he was a good student and wanted to maintain his 4.0 GPA—but he wasn't annoyed with Sam. It was hard to be upset with him, firstly, and secondly he'd come to more than enjoy Sam's company. He also couldn't deny he needed a break—he could only take so much of_Invisible Man_ before he wanted to toss the book in the closest fire and explode the place.

"Hey Sam." Blaine greeted, his voice painted with amusement as he watched his friend clumsily clamber into the chair across from him, the commotion causing many of the café's patrons to turn and glare. Blaine had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from laughing when he caught the gaze of an elderly woman glaring so hard her irises disappeared behind the slits her eyelids were making. In becoming best friends with Sam, Blaine learned to embrace the youthful jubilance that exuded from the blonde. Sam was refreshing and everything Blaine needed in a friend after what he'd gone through this summer.

"Dude," a pause for dramatic effect, "Warbler End of Summer Tacky Costume Bash" Sam concluded excitedly reading off his face book app.

Blaine nodded his head and opened his mouth in a silent "A-ha" moment. If there was one thing Sam has become exceedingly enthusiastic about, it was warbler parties. He'd become an honorary Warbler of sorts. (Secretly of course, Artie would wheel over his feet if he found out.) After he demanded the Warblers come together and formally apologize to Blaine upon learning of Blaine's return, Sam became well acquainted with the guys and attended as many parties as he could, given the distance between the two towns.

"I'm not going. You can though. You know that guys well enough, and I know how much you love Warbler parties." Blaine tried to sound as disinterested in the prospect of going to the party as possible. He hasn't really felt up to it all summer not since the "End of the Year" party at the beginning of the summer, and he didn't plan on going to this one either. He hoped Sam would notice his tone and mood change and drop the subject. Sam isn't the most perceptive of guys.

Sam Whined high in his throat, causing Blaine to look at him with a look that could only be perceived as "Really?"

"Dude! We have to go. It's like the last party of this summer" His voice was a touch too loud for the quiet atmosphere and Blaine could sense the other patrons losing their patience with the two boys. He widened his eyes half trying to communicate telepathically with Sam that he was being too loud and half a mixture of shock and disgust at Sam taking _his_biscotti and stuffing pieces of it into his mouth, crumbs falling everywhere. He now had a new appreciation for Kurt's ability to bitch glare Finn into eating like an grown human being; he really needed to stop thinking about Kurt.

Besides, Tina and Brittany want to go too!"

"Sam-"

"Here me out man! You're going to Dalton next year. It's not like we'll have a chance to see each other all the time. We want to have a night of fun with you before the school year starts. Brittany is working hard to get her grades up so she can graduate so she won't have much time for much. Tina's parents are pretty hard on her for her grades too so you know she's going to be busy. Between my job and school there won't be much time to see each other. You have a lot of work and you board at Dalton so you'll be even further away. We just want one night to end this summer on a good note."

"I-Sam-"

**"**Please bro?" Sam pleaded as he went for Blaine's medium drip. Blaine slapped his hand away and possessively pulled his coffee towards himself. He sighed heavily in defeat. He always felt so guilty when his friends pulled the "You're leaving us, we'll miss you" card. He knew that wasn't their intention but he still felt his insides turn whenever they did it. He knew they understood his need to go back to Dalton after his split with Kurt. He needed to be somewhere that was his. Mckinley was Kurt's not his. He was all too aware what a mistake it was to change schools for a boy especially now. Dalton was his, with his friends and his show choir. It was tainted with memories of Kurt, which he simultaneously loved and hated but it was still his. He needed to find himself and Dalton was going to be where he learned who he was outside of Kurt. It didn't mean Sam, Tina, and Brittany weren't enough to stay, he adored them he just needed to not be in a place that was an everyday reminder that his grand romantic gesture was naïve and borderline idiotic; though he'd probably do it again if he meant another year with Kurt.

So he bit his tongue and didn't tell Sam about how he and Kurt attended the same party, the previous year, happy and in love. He didn't tell him how it would hurt to have a night filled with Kurt touching him, kissing him and loving him fresh in his memory when he was alone this year.

"I'll go just, st-stop wagging your eyebrows." Sam whooped and stuffed some more of Blaine's biscotti into his mouth with a victorious smile. Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and shoves his school work into his bag. He very obviously wasn't going to get any more work done today.

"I don't think I'll dress up though-"

"What? Come on! You have to!"

I don't have a costu-no I won't be the Neytiri to your Jake Sully. Let it go."

"You have to wear one Blai-"

"Hey Killer. Sam." Both boys jumped as Sebastian plopped down into the empty chair at their table with a cocky smirk and a wink directed at Blaine. After the Warbler apology night the boys were trying their hand at being civil with one another if not friends. Sebastian transitioned nicely into the role, Blaine not so much. It was necessary though; as terms of their apology the Warblers insisted Blaine be co-captains with Sebastian. Blaine tried to refuse but they weren't having it, thus landing Blaine in Sebastian's constant company. Sure Sebastian had toned down about, but given the circumstances and the fact that Sebastian was a cocky bastard like it was in his DNA, Blaine was finding it hard to fully commit.

Blaine sipped his coffee slowly, eying the taller boy from over the rim of his cup. "Smythe" he greeted cordially.

Sebastian smiled warmly at Blaine but quickly replaced it with his trademark smirk. "I assume you're attending the Warbler party, yes? It's at my place so naturally it'll be the best this summer has seen yet." The older boy helped himself to the rest of Blaine's biscotti not bothering to see if either Blaine or Sam were confirming to attending the party; he knew they would. He reached over and snatched up Blaine's coffee before the other boy could stop him, causing Blaine to sputter furiously.

Sebastian paused with the cup on his lips waiting to see what Blaine would do. It took a lot to rile Blaine up but he loved seeing that angry blush on Blaine's face as he fought the urge to give in to Sebastian's little game. Blaine got up and stormed to the till opting to not fall for it. As he walked away he could hear Sam whispering "shouldn't have done that, boy loves his coffee" and Sebastian chuckling.

Blaine visibly calmed when he returned to the table with a new biscotti and hot coffee coursing through him.

"You have to wear a costume Blaine. I simple won't allow you to come in without one. If you show up without one, you'll have to choose from wearing nothing at all or one of my costumes" Sebastian crooned giving Blaine a cheeky smile before breaking out into a grin at Sam's discomfort and Blaine's horrified expression.

Blaine eyed Sebastian with what he hoped came across as a playful judging glance though he was certain it was more judging than playful.

"I think I can find my own costume Sebastian, but uh, yeah."

"Mmfh I'm on it!" Sam said around a mouthful of biscotti he once again stole from Blaine.

Before Blaine could ask what he had it mind his phone rang Lana Del Ray's "Blue jeans."

"He Tina, What's up?"

"Project get Blainey a tacky costume is a go. Meet me at the mall after you guys are done. I'm so glad we're all going Blaine. This is gonna be fun, promise."

"How did Sam-never mind, I'll meet you in thirty Tina." The two exchanged a couple more words before Blaine hung up and turned to the boys in from of him.

"Looks like I won't be need your costume loan Sebastian."

"S'too bad." Sebastian replied coolly. He wanted nothing more than to wipe off the smug look on Blaine's face and replace it preferably with one of debauched desire.

* * *

"Yes"

"I can't wear this Tina"

"Yes you can Blaine look at you!"

"I agree with Tina, Blaine Warbler. You look so good; like a sexy baby."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked at his reflection. He turned around to look at his barely covered ass in the mirror and shook his head. There was no way he was going to the party like this; especially if this party was being held at Sebastian's house. The taller boy had changed, yes, but he still infuriated Blaine with his overtly sexual comments and his inability to respect boundaries. They were still working on this friendship thing and Blaine only had a little more patience then he did before with the cocky brunette. It definitely wasn't enough to withstand a night filled with sexual advances.

"You're getting it Blaine. You look too good, also we don't have much to choose from and it's between this and the panda."

"It's just so _tight_ Tina, and it barely covers my ass. How is this even tacky?" Blaine grumbled shyly.

"So, you look hot. I'm finding it hard not to have sex with you right now."

Blaine and Tina stared at their friend for a bit but let it go.

"Just slap some briefs under that and call it a night love. Look at you. You're single now, embrace it. Have some fun. You have the body for it; let's make the most of it." Tina reasoned pinching Blaine's ass and causing his cheeks to heat up considerably.

Blaine had to admit he liked how nicely the costume showed of his body. He'd been boxing more this summer to relieve stress and working out with Sam and it showed. Besides, Tina was right, he's single now he should have some fun. Maybe he'd find someone like Kurt encouraged him to do when they broke up.

_"I'm in Ohio, Kurt, and I don't want anyone else"_

_"Just try, okay. I want you to be happy."_

Blaine shook his head of that memory and smiled. Maybe he could avoid Sebastian by busying himself with everyone else at the party.

"I'm wearing it" Blaine decided. Tina and Brittany squealed and clapped excitedly. The owner of the shop stared at the trio but said nothing.

It was settled Blaine was going to the party, he was going to embrace his relationship status, and he was going as a sexy Bam-Bam (nix on the Blonde hair)

* * *

**Part 2 preview:**

_Blaine walked into his house with the shortest and tightest bottoms he'd ever seen on the boy. He was pretty sure the boy was supposed to be Bam-Bam but he couldnt' be bothered to care what he was. Blaine was all bashful smiles and blushing cheeks; it was infuriating. _


	2. Never Thought It Would Feel This Good

**Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: Never Thought It Would Feel This Good

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; AnderCohen-Chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning: **SeBlaingst (as a whole); underage drinking, rimming & sex (this chapter)

**Word Count: **4,874

**Summary: **In Which, Kurt broke up with Blaine to prove himself in NY leaving Blaine heartbroken. This is a story of how Sebastian became what Blaine needed without either of them realizing it or having been prepared for it.

**A/N** _ As you can see I changed the title because I just felt like this would fit better. I like it better for sure. So I had a dream that I got really negative feedback from this so that was a bit disheartening but it was just a dream. Yeah? Here's to not backing out of this one. So this was a lot longer than expected if there is any mistakes sorry, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, but le smut commence ici! yay! _

* * *

Blaine walked into his house with the shortest and tightest bottoms he'd ever seen on the boy. He was pretty sure the boy was supposed to be Bam-Bam but he couldn't be bothered to care what he was. Blaine was all bashful smiles and blushing cheeks; it was infuriating.

Sebastian wasn't the type of guy one could easily garner attention from. It took a lot to get him to give you the time of day and if ever he did, it was naturally no more than an hour for a fuck and after that you were yesterday's news. Things always seemed different when it came to Blaine though. The boy had a way of making him feel a million different things and nothing all at once. He was a mix of innocence and sex appeal the way only Blaine knew how to be. Sebastian couldn't get enough and wanted nothing to do with it at the same time and Jesus Christ it was infuriating.

Tonight Blaine was just so sexy and Sebastian was baffled by how anyone, namely himself, was supposed to resist bending the younger boy over and fucking him right then and there. His fellow Warblers, however, made it clear that he was to be nothing but respectful and mindful with Blaine or they'd cut him loose. There was absolutely no risking Blaine leaving again and considering he wasn't anyone's favorite (or even liked to be honest) amongst the Warblers he didn't want to lose his spot as Co-Captain.

It's not that he cared about what those idiots had to say it just he really did love the perform and if standing across the room and keeping his urges to himself meant he got to continue to do that then so be it.

Sebastian watched as Blaine flirted and danced with the eligible gays of Dalton. He fought the flare of jealously that tried to take over his senses, telling him to walk over there and place a protective hand around the boy. He fought the urge to glare at every guy even looking at Blaine, gay or straight, until they backed off because it wasn't his place. He wasn't Blaine's boyfriend nor did he want to be because he doesn't do boyfriends and even Blaine wasn't going to change that so he needed to stop this. The boy had a way of getting to Sebastian like no one else but Sebastian would never open himself up to that. It still didn't stop the greed of wanting everyone in the room to know Blaine was his.

He needed a drink.

* * *

"Everyone is so nice!" Blaine yelled brightly over the thump of the music.

Sam, who was the designated driver and therefore sober, grinned ear to ear and shook his head in disbelief. One: Blaine was beyond drunk. He rarely got like this anymore; not since the scandals incident with Kurt last year. Two: Sam was fairly certain the boys Blaine's "everyone" referred to were being a little more than nice. Sure he didn't know a lot about a lot of things but it didn't take a genius to see how the other boys were eyeing his best friend. Some of them he was certain were straight which was amusing if not a little bit confusing for him.

"Blaine I feel like these guys have a little more on their minds than friendship dude" Sam replied amused as he watched Blaine pull Tina towards him back to chest and grinded up against her. The cat woman clad girl laughed and danced along. She was just shy of drunk, dangling off the edge of tipsy, and it showed in the way she moved her body against Blaine's without any reservations.

Blaine completely missed Sam's comment as he lost himself in the music and dance. He hadn't felt this good in a while. All his friends from Dalton were excited to have him back; many he didn't know where happy to get to know him. He felt _wanted._ It felt good to just be free and dance with his friends and make new ones. He would have to thank his friends later for convincing him to come; maybe this was just what he needed.

Blaine was startled when a pair of soft hands gripped his waist and soft lips pressed up against his ear.

"Blaine Warbler, someone wants to meet you" Blaine pulled away from Tina and turned swiftly to face Brittany. The motion caused him to stumble into Sam who helped him get his footing back with steady arms.

"Brittany!" Blaine and Tina exclaimed together circling the blonde into a group hug. The yellow dot in the middle of her white dress was itchy against Blaine's skin so he pulled away and surveyed her costume taking in the dress and her horns and tail. It hadn't occurred to him that he had no idea what the girl was, but now it seemed imperative that he knew.

"Brittany what are you?"

Brittany smiled brightly and flipped her hair. "I'm a deviled egg." She replied as if they should have known.

"That's actually kind of brilliant Brit" Tina giggled into Blaine's shoulder and nodded.

Before they could carry on the tall boy standing behind Brittany cleared his throat as the point of the conversation had veered off significantly and he really wanted to talk to Blaine.

Brittany turned back to him and her smile widened. "Oh Blaine this is Eli!" She clapped her hands excitedly as the boys shook hands. "He really wanted to meet you"

"We actually met last year but you were a bit preoccupied."

Blaine blushed. Eli was really very gorgeous. His accent was something like a dream. He was much taller than Blaine and his dirty blonde bangs, being the longest part of his hair, swooped in front of his blue-grey eyes. He had this sexy crooked smile that left Blaine a bit speechless. There was also something familiar about the boy that Blaine couldn't quite place. The words the boy spoke finally caught up with him and he froze.

"I was pr-we met?"

"Yeah, at the last end of summer bash. You were um busy with your boyfriend. I noticed he's nowhere to be seen, is it too soon to count my lucky stars? I was hoping we could get to know each other now that you're no longer attached to his face." Eli closed most of the distance between himself and Blaine, leaving about an inch of breathing space.

Everything Blaine had been burying down emotionally came rushing back to the surface tearing right through his heart and leaving him breathless in all the worst way. He completely closed in on himself and shied away from Eli's attention, not that the other boy noticed; he was still standing too close for comfort with that stupid crooked smile. Blaine suddenly felt hot, hot under his skin and hot tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Sam took one look at Blaine and squeezed himself between the two boys.

"Dude too soon. I think you need to back off."

Eli sputtered as he took in the angry look in the other boys green eyes and then the way Blaine stared blankly at the ground.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to cause any problems. I just wanted to-"

"Just go dude. We'll handle it."

Eli quickly turned away, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder at Blaine before he was enveloped by the crowd.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't know he was going to hurt your feelings."

"Brit it wasn't your fault. Do you need anything honey? Do you want to go?"

"Dude, we can go if you want"

Blaine barely registered what his friends were saying. It was like the alcohol made the hurt worse. Made it burn a little more and weigh a little heavier on his heart. He needed to not feel like this anymore. He needed more alcohol.

"No, I want to stay. I'll um just get another drink." He didn't look at the worried expressions on his friend's faces as he turned away and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"What the hell did you say to him?"

"Oi, get your hands off me!"

Sebastian shoved the boy harder into the wall puffing his chest and closing in on the other boy.

"Why do you even care Smythe?" the boy spat angrily.

"I don't I-"Sebastian back away slightly. Why did he care?

"Well you might want to fucking act like it. Besides the boy is already damaged; not much left for you to ruin so don't bother."

Sebastian balled his hand into fist so tight he was sure the nails digging into his palms were drawing blood.

"I suggest you find your way off my property"

"Fuck you Sebastian."

"Oh Eli, you already have. It was mediocre at best; nothing to write home about; I committed the rest of that afternoon convincing myself it never happened."

Sebastian, with as much grace as his inebriated state would allow, turned on the balls of his feet, leaving those words hanging in the tense air before Eli could get a word in edgewise.

He made his way towards the kitchen where he last saw Blaine heading.

* * *

Sebastian leaned against the archway with his arms crossed across his chest and watched as Blaine focusing on trying to get every bit of rum he was pouring into his solo cup. He was failing miserably, being considerably drunk and all, but it was adorable and Sebastian couldn't help but stand back and take it in. Even like this Blaine was beautiful.

Sebastian shook his head of his thoughts, rushing over towards Blaine, and placed a hand over the cup before it reached the boy's full lips.

"I think you've had enough, Killer."

Blaine snatched his hand away effectively spilling much of the cups contents on his chest. "Screw you. I can drink if I want to." He glared down at his chest then back up at Sebastian. "You made me spill my drink" he pouted.

Sebastian stared down at Blaine's chest. What he wouldn't do to shove the smaller boy against the counter and follow that liquid trail with his tongue.

"Don't be ridiculous B." Sebastian broke his gaze away from Blaine's chest opting to stare into his honey eyes instead. "At this rate, if you drink anymore, you'll poison yourself. A night in the ER is hardly what I had in mind for the last Warbler summer party."

Blaine scoffed "Like you would even stay with me"

Sebastian turned away, busying himself with pouring a glass of water for his drunken friend. Blaine's doubt hurt more than he was willing to let on.

"I would. We're friends now Blaine and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Is that what you told yourself when you tossed that slushy laced with rock salt at my face."

Ouch.

He deserved it. He knew he did, but it hurt like hell to hear it thrown back in his face. He truly was sorry for what had happened to Blaine that night. He'd gotten out of hand and Blaine paid the price, not to mention Blaine still harbored unresolved anger from how the situation was handled (or not handled). Yet for some reason he knew he would take it because he wasn't going to give up on Blaine.

"I'm aware of what I did Blaine and I've already apologized. You're angry, I get it. It's not about that night, but I'll let you take it out on me if it means you're not drinking yourself to the point of a medical emergency." Sebastian took the solo cup out of Blaine's hand and replaced it with the glass of what he poured.

Blaine sighed dejectedly and muttered a "thanks" before taking the glass and downing it. Sebastian observed the muscles in Blaine's throat swallow the water down. Blaine's body was mesmerizing, even when doing something as mundane as swallowing water.

The boys stood silently in each other's company while Blaine finished off his glass of water.

"I guess I'll just-" Blaine pointed awkwardly at the Kitchen entrance as a way of indicating his return to the party.

Before he could walk away Sebastian grabbed his arm and asked, "Do you um. Do you want to dance?"

Silence.

"I, uh"

"You don't have to, I know you don't-"

"Yeah okay"

"Yeah?"

"Yes Seb, C'mon"

"Shit what are we doing?"

"Well Seb. I don't know if you need me to lay it out for you step by step, but I'm pretty sure we're about to fuck."

This was an unforeseen turn of events. It was only hours before when the two boys were stumbling back into the party awkwardly trying to find a rhythm with the music and each other's bodies. Before he realized it, Blaine spent hours grinding against Seb, the sexual tension steadily rising.

It started out tame enough with a generous distance between the two boys but the lack of space found them flush against each other basically grinding and it was _hot_. At one point one of Sebastian's hands found itself squeezing Blaine's ass, the other running through his curls, tilting his head to the side as he whispered what a good dancer he was and how beautiful he looked. That's what did it for Blaine, he realizes, landing them against the wall, next to the door leading to Sebastian's room, with Blaine's legs wrapped around Seb's waist, kissing like they air was a non-issue.

Sebastian reluctantly pulled his lips away from Blaine's neck and stared into the curly haired boy's lust blown eyes. His own eyes were dark with want and he was panting to catch his breath. There was no doubt this was what he wanted. It was all he wanted since he first laid eyes on Blaine but he needed to know that other boy wanted this too.

"Maybe we shouldn't. We're drunk and _shit Blaine._"

Blaine reached between their bodies, slid his hand past the waistband of his pants and boxers, gripped Sebastian's erection and squeezed.

His voice was low and husky in Seb's ear when he spoke. "I haven't had a drink in hours Seb. I've sobered up considerably. I'm just drunk enough to allow myself to give in to what I want and what I _want_ is you. I want you inside me Seb. I want you to _fuck me_."

Sebastian growled and crashed his lips against Blaine's. The kiss was dirty from the start, all teeth and tongue and no finesse but it was hot as shit and everything they needed. Seb wrapped one arm around Blaine's tiny waist the other gripping his round ass for support as he pulled away from the wall and crashed through the door into his room.

Once in the room Sebastian gently tossed Blaine onto his bed, spread his legs and settled between them, their mouths finding each other's immediately. The kiss was softer than the previous, Sebastian licking across Blaine's lips seeking permission to enter. Blaine recognized the request immediately and opened his mouth to let him in. Sebastian's tongue ran along the top of Blaine's mouth causing the younger boy to whine high in the back of his throat. The sound caused any remaining blood in Sebastian's body to rush down to his cock. He grabbed Blaine's hips and aligned their bodies and ground down _hard._

Blaine jerked and wrapped his legs tight around Sebastian's waist, moaning loudly into the older boy's mouth. Upon hearing Blaine's moan, Sebastian knew he could dedicate the rest of his life to making the curly haired boy to make that sound. Sebastian ground down again and again, quickly finding a slow hard rhythm and reveling in the sounds Blaine was making.

"Bet you never thought it would feel this good did you B." He whispered hotly in his ear. Blaine whimpered in his ear in reply.

"Tell. Me." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust causing the curly haired boy to cry out.

"F-feels so good Seb. _Ahhh_ b-better than I thought. S-so g-good."

Sebastian could feel Blaine's body tensing in the tell-tale sign that he was about to come and abruptly halted his movements sitting up and staring down at Blaine. Blaine's body shuddered and he whined as he opened his eyes to look at Sebastian. _God_ this was happening. He was going to have sex with Sebastian.

"Do you want me to fuck you Blaine." Blaine nodded. He'd feel embarrassed by how eager he was at the notion of having Sebastian's cock in his ass but he couldn't find it in him to car. He wanted it. He wanted to be filled and fucked within an inch of his life.

"Yes, please Seb."

"D'you like getting fucked?" Sebastian's hands were roaming all over Blaine's body. Stopping every once in a while to squeeze his nipples or grip his waist and grind their clothed cocks together making it hard for Blaine to think never mind answer him.

"I've uh only ever _fuck_ b-bottomed a few times, but, uh y-yeah."

The light in Sebastian's eyes was unmistakable. He leaned down and grazed his lips against the shell of his ear before whispering: "I'm going to make this so good for you Killer."

With that Sebastian leaned over to his bedside table switched the lamp on, and flooding the room with nearly too much light. He could almost hear the self-conscious thoughts filling Blaine's mind. He paused his search and turned to the curly haired boy in time to see him trying to shield himself.

"Stop that B. The light stays on." He continued to search through his drawer, momentarily fearing that he might not have the supplies he needed. Luckily he found the a half empty bottle of lube and a condom, and with a small cry of victory he returned to his spot between Blaine's legs. "I want to see you and I want you to see only me." He brushed his fingers over Blaine's lips and across his cheeks. Green eyes met honey-green and smiled gently. "I want you to only think of me. You have nothing to worry about Blaine, you're beautiful." Sebastian didn't know if he'd ever get another chance like that and he wanted to savor every bit of this experience. He hoped Blaine would go along with it, but he would never force it.

Blaine visibly relaxed against the pillows underneath him and smiled in return. Sebastian took this as a sign to continue and ran his fingers softly down Blaine's chest past his navel to outline the bottoms of Blaine's costume. He waited in silent request until Blaine nodded.

Blaine watched as Sebastian eagerly pulled down the bottoms to his costume and his deep blue boxer-briefs in one go. He waited on baited breath as Sebastian took in the sight of his exposed cock, thick and pink and glistening with pre-come from the frotting. It seemed like forever of Sebastian just staring, saying nothing, and Blaine squirmed with uncertainty. He heard Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and looked up to find his eyes had darkened (if even possible) his irises almost completely gone.

Sebastian leaned back down over him and whispered hotly into his ear. "You've got a pretty cock Blaine. So big, bigger than I expected. God you're so beautiful like this, laid out for me to fuck you."

His voice was gravely and thick with lust causing Blaine's dick to twitch in response.

"So fuck me. Please. Clothes off."

Sebastian nodded and removed his shirt, pants, and boxers in record time. Blaine audibly gulped. It would have been comical under different circumstances. Sebastian was huge. Like really huge. Bigger than him, and he was generously endowed. His cock was longer and thicker, curved a little to the right, hot and hard right in front of him in all its glory and Blaine couldn't quite figure out how that was supposed to _fit_ in him, but he wanted it. God he needed it!

"I'm up here Blaine" Seb joked. He laughed as he watched Blaine's hazel eyes slowly roll away from his dick and up his body to meet his eyes.

"You ready?" Blaine nodded his body flushing down to his chest with arousal at the anticipation of what was to come (no pun intended)

"Spread your legs for me baby." Blaine spread his legs as wide as he could, his feet lifting off the bed a little, giving Sebastian a clear view of his dusty pink hole. The older boy let out a soft moan at the sight. He placed his hands on the backs of Blaine's knees and pushed his legs further apart, licking his lips and smirking. He scooted closer so he could maneuver the head of his dick to rub across Blaine's entrance watching has it clenched and unclenched trying to take in what it could.

"Please Seb" Blaine whined. He really needed to be fucked, and Sebastian was teasing him.

Sebastian backed up a little then bent down to put his face in direct proximity of Blaine's ass and swiped his tongue over the boy's hole.

"_Yesssss!" _Blaine moaned loudly, his hands fisting the bed covers until his knuckles turned white.

Sebastian continued to swipe his tongue over Blaine's hole over and over not applying enough pressure to do much but keep the want burning in his gut, reducing the boy to a whimpering mess.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to grip Sebastian's hair and push his face deeper into his ass until he got what he wanted but couldn't bring himself to be so bold. Eventually Sebastian had mercy on him and stiffened his tongue over Blaine's hole. He pushed slowly past the first ring of muscle until his tongue was as far as it could go. Blaine let out a long drawn out "Uhhn" breaking off into a high pitched whine and the slick feeling of Sebastian's tongue fucking in and out of his tight hole.

Sebastian grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled the globes apart for better access.

"Uhn, uhhnn. Fuck Seb yess. Ah, ah, ah" Seb moaned in response causing Blaine's hips to jerk forward. "Shit Sebastian." At this point Blaine was a heaving, moaning mess. His legs were shaking and sweat layered his skin. Sebastian could feel that he was close to coming so he pulled away causing the boy to groan in protest.

Sebastian reached for the lube as he crashed his lips to Blaine's to distract him as he lubed up his fingers and slip two in at once. He wanted to be thorough, he knew he was bigger than average, but his neglected cock was so hard it hurt and he needed to be in Blaine's tight heat. Blaine moaned wantonly at the contact holding nothing back. He was past the point of being self-conscious about the noises he was making.

Sebastian pumped roughly in and out of Blaine's tight heat, scissoring his fingers before adding a third. He paused and waiting for Blaine to adjust remembering that this wasn't something he was used to. When Blaine nodded he continued his quick thrusts and crooked his fingers.

"FUCK! _Theretheretherethere!_ Uhhnnn Ahhh" Blaine arched off the bed, gripped Sebastian's shoulders and dug his blunt nails into his skin as he fucked himself down on Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian leaned down close to his ear and licked and sucked at the lobe. The noise Blaine was making was hot enough for him to come off alone but he couldn't yet. Not until he was buried in that tight heat and god was Blaine tight.

"I don't want you to regret this in the morning Blaine. I don't want you to regret me, but even if you do, I want you to always remember how good it felt to have me inside you with my mouth, my fingers, and my cock. I want you to come just from the thought of me. You're so hot right now fucking yourself on my fingers. So good Blaine"

"I won't, I uhhn yess fuck yess. I won't re-fuck-gret this. Want you. Need you Seb. Fuck me now!"

Sebastian pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the condom, opened the wrapper with his teeth and rolled in onto his cock, the friction causing him to grunt and thrust into his fist a couple of times. He grabbed the lube and poured some into the palm of his hands, slicking up his cock and wiping the remainder over Blaine's stretched hole.

Sebastian placed a pillow under Blaine's hips for a better angle and laced his clean hand with Blaine's above Blaine's head. With his other hand he guided his cock to Blaine's entrance.

Slowly he pushed in and it was like the air was punch out of him. Blaine. Was. Fucking. _Tight_. Like a damn virgin. He resisted the urge to slam in and fuck Blaine roughly until he climaxed like he usually did with other lays. Blaine was different, this had to be perfect so he pushed in slowly until he was buried to the hilt; his hips flush against Blaine's ass.

"Blaine" He moaned breathlessly. "You fuck. You feel so good."

Blaine for his part felt like he was going to explode. He felt so full and stretched to his capacity. It hurt a lot at first, but now it was like a dull burning that was more pleasure than pain. He could feel Sebastian shaking from trying to hold still so he squeezed Sebastian's hand in his and pulled him down by his hair with the other and kissed him rough and dirty. "Move"

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief—he wasn't sure he could hold off much longer. He pulled back slowly then thrust back in marginally quicker over and over and until he found a rhythm that worked for them; Blaine meeting him thrust for thrust.

Blaine's Ah, Ah's grew louder and higher in pitch and the thrust grew faster and harder. Sebastian's grunts weaving with his moans making the most beautiful sound he thinks. (which is a feat considering thinking is proving more and more difficult.)

Sebastian wrapped Blaine's legs securely around his waist, leaned back on his heels, and held Blaine's hips up as he fucked into him fast and hard. Throwing his head back and groaning Blaine's name long and drawn out.

"Ahh Seb. Fuck. Ahh ahh, uhhhnn" Blaine arched off the bed his body vibrating with pleasure. He hadn't felt this good in months. He never wanted this to end, but he could feel himself getting close. "I'm close, I'm close fuUCK!" Blaine broke off into a yelp as Sebastian pulled him up so he was sitting on his lap, the new angle making it so every thrust brought Seb's cock in contact with his prostate."

"Fuck Seb yesyesyesyeyes. Rightthere _shit right there _ah Seb I need, I need" without any further instruction Seb wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock, causing the boy's body to spasm and him to cry out. He was practically wailing at this point and Seb couldn't get enough. Seeing Blaine like this was the hottest thing he's ever witnessed and it was all because of him. He's thrust were becoming erratic and he could feel his climax building.

"Do you want to come B?"

"Yes, yes please Seb. I need it."

"Then come sweetheart. Come for me"

With that Blaine's eyes rolled back, he tensed then fucked himself down hard and fast, almost violently so, as he came _hard_, covering both of their chests with come and crying out nonsensical things interwoven with fucks, shits and Seb's name over and over again.

A half a dozen thrusts later and Sebastian was falling over the edge as well. The combination of Blaine clenching and unclenching on his cock, and the curly haired boy constantly whispering, "fuck Seb" in his ear proving to be too much. He fucked into Blaine roughly though his orgasm then fell forward on top of Blaine as he came down from the best orgasm he's had in a very long time. Blaine was still shaking from the aftershock of his orgasm when Seb pulled out of Blaine, covered their naked forms and laid on his back next to a very sated Blaine.

"Fuck B. That was"

"Yeah."

He wasn't sure what to do now. Most of the time he kicked his partners out after the deed unless they passed out, in which case he expected them to be gone before he woke up the next morning but he never wanted this to end with Blaine. He wanted to keep him here in his bed for as long as he could have him. It scared him; wanting Blaine this much. Shouldn't the they at least get cleaned up?

Luckily Blaine curled into his side, wrapping his arms around Seb's waist muttering something that sounded like goodnight and putting an end to his dilemma for the night. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the younger boys form and buried his nose into his curls. Blaine smelled like sex and apple cinnamon spice. He smelled amazing and Seb tightened his hold on the younger boy. They could get cleaned up later. Sleep pulled him under giving him the best rest he's had in a long time.

* * *

**END A/N**

_That ending was kind of blah but it's 4AM so hopefully it will suffice. This is my first time __writing__ posting smut so…*hides* No preview tonight. Maybe I'll post it tomorrow. I'm going to bed now! _


	3. It Doesn't Have To Mean Anything

**Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: It Doesn't Have To Mean Anything

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; Andercohen-chang (Tina), Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning: **SeBlaingst

**Word Count: **1, 807

**Summary: **_In Which, Kurt broke up with Blaine to prove himself in NY leaving Blaine heartbroken. This is a story of how Sebastian and Blaine became what each other needed without either of them realizing it or having been prepared for it._

_**A/N:**__ New Update YAY! I can't say how often I will update, life gets busy and all that boring stuff, but this one came fairly easy to me. It isn't as long as the last one, but hopefully it's just as good. reblog or let me know if you likey._

* * *

Sebastian tried to spread out his sore limbs as he yawned but was blocked by something warm and soft. He contracted his arms and legs with a shudder and curled onto his side, the blanket wrapping around him burrito style. He opened his eyes to a very amused and _very_exposed hazel-eyed warbler.

"Morning B"

"You are quite possibly the worst sleeper I've ever encountered"

Sebastian chuckled and glanced down at Blaine's semi-hard morning erection. Memories of the night before filled his mind, threatening to get him fully hard again. _He_ fucked _Blaine Anderson_. _He had sex with Blaine_. That happened.

"Mm do you sleep with a lot of boys Killer?" He teased raking his eyes over said boy's body. The morning light coming through his slightly opened blinds illuminated Blaine's skin beautifully, making him look golden.

"No. Shut up, you know what I mean." Blaine felt his cheeks heating up.

"Well I don't normally 'sleep' with anyone so…"

Blaine smirked."What do you do Seb? Do you make them sleep on the floor?" He began tracing the freckles on Seb's chest occasionally running his finger over his sensitive nipples causing the taller boy to gasp softly.

"Mostly I just kick them out but that does happen on occasion"

Blaine froze and stared at Sebastian wide-eyed and mouth gaping. Sebastian chuckled and leaned up to kiss Blaine because how could he resist those lips? Blaine fell out of shock and into the kiss slowly. Just as Blaine was losing himself in the taste and feel of Sebastian's mouth, the older boy pulled away with a parting suck on his bottom lip and smirked.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes to meet Seb's amused gaze and bit his lip softly where Sebastian mouth was. They had to talk about this.

"You look like you want to talk about this."

"We should. Shouldn't we?"

Sebastian glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes. It was 8AM—way too early to have a conversation about this. Why were they even awake? He noticed the dull pounding in his head, a sure sign of a hangover, and sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about B. We're friends and we fucked; it happens. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"You don't have to be so crass, Sebastian."

Blaine pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked so miffed by Sebastian's dismissal. The hurt in his eyes made Sebastian's insides tighten. If he had half the mind to dwell on how much Blaine had control over his own emotions with a simple look he'd probably say something to fuck this all up out of fear.

Seb sighed in defeat, sitting up and scooting closer to the smaller boy. He placed a hand on either side of Blaine's face, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs and smiled reassuringly until they locked eyes.

"Hey we can talk about it, if you want. I'm sorry, okay?" The corner of Blaine's mouth twitched like he wanted to smile but didn't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction. He nodded slowly as Seb closed the distance between them and place a chaste kiss on his lips. The kiss was short and closed mouthed. Sebastian pulled back and caught Blaine's gaze once more.

"We should get cleaned up. Dried come is uncomfortable. I feel gross."

Blaine scrunched up his face adorably like he was just now noticing the state of them and giggled.

"I agree." He squirmed uncomfortably and stood up. "I go first" he said as we walked towards Sebastian's en-suite. He swayed his hips intentionally and smirked over his shoulder catching the brunette's gaze locked on his ass.

"I could join you, you know."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Dream on Smythe."

* * *

"I don't think we should have sex again."

"I can't say I saw that coming" Sebastian responded slowly eyeing Blaine over the rim of his coffee cup. They were currently seated in a coffee house by their neighborhood. It was decided a public setting was the best place for this discussion when they realized they couldn't talk about what they'd done in the room they'd done it in without wanting to do it again.

You regret it." It wasn't a question.

"No, god, of course not. I told you I wouldn't " Sebastian let out a breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. It didn't occur to him how much he needed to hear that and he didn't want to even start to try and understand why it felt so good when he did.

"I think I might have actually um. Needed…it." Blaine finished lamely. His cheeks became very hot so he tried to hide behind his palm to salvage some dignity.

"I couldn't tell." Seb quipped, subsequently choking on his drink when Blaine kicked his shin under the table in riposte. His scowl would have been intimidating if it wasn't so cute. Seb couldn't help but be turned on by how hot under the skin Blaine got whenever he mentioned anything about the night before. "Though I can't blame you, fucking you was-"

"Oh my god, Seb just no-"

"I like it when you call me that. It was hot last night. I like that it's a thing now"

"Can you be serious for even a fraction of a second?"

Sebastian leaned back in his chair with his patented smirk. "Fine. If last night was a 'onetime thing' then what do you want?"

Blaine sighed and looked out of the window next to their booth. What did he want? What happened between them definitely changed things. He never thought he could feel that good with anyone else other than Kurt and it made him realize he needed to learn to move on from him, clearly not with Sebastian, but he needed to explore who he was outside of his relationship. He had a whole year ahead of him with endless possibilities; he was going to take advantage of that.

"I don't think I the type for casual sex. It just isn't me."

Sebastian's heart raced uncontrollably. "Well I'm not the boyfriend type Blaine so if that's what you're looking for I'm not it"

"I know that" Blaine bit, hurt evident in his voice. Seb brushed it off. He needed Blaine to know that option was off the table. He wasn't going to be anybody's boyfriend, even if Blaine was different than anyone else he'd ever encountered.

"I think I'd know better than to look to you for that role by now, which is why the sex has to stop. I do, however, what to work at being friends with you; for real, not just because we'll be co-captains this year."

"Sex was that good huh?"

"We're done here." Blaine went to stand up and leave and Sebastian panicked.

"Okay. No! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can do that. We can be friends. I'm not very good at being anyone's friend. I can try though…for you." He didn't want Blaine to walk out on him. He told himself it was because he could use a friend since that could be the only logic explanation for the feeling of uneasiness that came with the idea of Blaine leaving him.

Blaine smiled brightly at Sebastian's outburst. Just like that the older boy was forgiven. He picked up his cup and sipped giddily as Sebastian shook his head in amusement.

"Should I be concerned that you're almost as pleased as you were after I fucked you last night."

"Mm-mm not nearly as pleased" Blaine teased with a wink. Sebastian felt his pants getting tight at the looked in Blaine's eyes. He huffed, shifted to adjust himself and scowled.

"You can't do that."

Blaine smiled innocently (he was far too good at that.) and batted his impossibly long eyelashes. "Why not?"

"You know why" Seb groused.

"Hmm I don't think I do."

"So what do we do now; Go shopping, paint our nails, and braid each other's hair?" Seb asked, decidedly ignoring Blaine's little game in hopes that he could cool off before they had to walk out of the café.

"No, we couldn't possibly get your hair to stay in a braid. I've got nice little colored extensions that we could perhaps make work for you."

* * *

"So you stayed at Sebastian's huh?"

"Nothing happened, Tina."

Blaine hated lying. He certainly didn't want to lie about something of this proportion but he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet and he most definitely didn't want the news to travel back to Kurt.

"S'not what it looked like when you guy spent hours wrapped up in each other's bodies sex-dancing on the dance floor." She teased in a sing-song tone.

"We were NOT _sex-dancing_ Tina. What does that even mean?" Blaine closed his bedroom door to eliminate any possibility of his parents hearing him talking about 'sex-dancing.'

"Oh don't play dumb Blainers. You know exactly what it means—oh hold on Sam's calling I'm gonna connect him. "

Blaine waited as Tina conferenced the calls. He signed on to his computer and opened up his email when Tina clicked back already laughing.

"Brittany's on the line too now Blaine—hello Sam, Brittany you there?—Blaine are you there?"

They all affirmed that they were all connected to the call and not somehow lost along the way.

"Blaine what were you doing with Sebastian last night man? Also do you know how worried we were when we couldn't find you? Luckily Sebastian texted me, but still dude what happened?"

"I thought it was hot. Lord Tubbington agrees. I didn't tell him though, I swear Blaine; he read my diary again."

Blaine spent the next hour and a half recounting his night with a falsified story of what happened to him after he and Sebastian disappeared from the scene and talking and joking about everything they could fit in before they had to call it a night.

Once off the phone, Blaine emailed Nick back about the first Warbler meeting, changed into his pajamas shut off the lights and curled up in his bed waiting for sleep to take him under.

Just as he was about to fall asleep his phone vibrated, the illumination of the screen filling his dark room with a faint blue light. He groaned softly and grabbed his phone letting his eyes adjust to the sharp light before reading the text he received. He smiled; It was from Sebastian

** Seb: **_My pillow still smells like you friend. ;)_

_ The maids must have missed this one._

** 11:08 PM**

**Blaine:** _I think the real question here is_

_Whether you really made the maids clean_

_up that mess…..O.o_

**11:13 PM**

**Seb: **_Yes. It's what we pay them for after_

_all._

**11:14 PM**

**Blaine:** _I don't even know what to do with_

_You right now._

**11:14 PM**

**Seb:** _I can think of something :p_

**11:15 PM**

Blaine snorted at this. He would.

**Blaine: **_Goodnight Seb._

**11:16 PM**

**Seb: **_Night B._

**11:17 PM**

* * *

**A/N:** _eh? Eh? EH?_


	4. Locked Out Of Heaven

**Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: Locked out of Heaven

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; Andercohen-chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning: **SeBlaingst

**Word Count: **5,148

**A/N** _Yikes this got lengthy. Hopefully that's okay. It also go angsty. Hopefully that's okay too. Things to know for this chapter: I'm assuming school starts up at the beginning of September end of August because that's when school started up for me when I was in High School. So the party happened mid-August and in this chapter they're two weeks into school. Therefore, the events of the last three chapters happened about four weeks prior to this. Also the boys have a class hour for Glee Club and sometimes meetings after school as well. The song I use in this is Locked Out of Heaven (it's also where the title comes from) by Bruno Mars. Feel free to listen to it when it comes up. I think that's it. Once again this is un-betad so all mistakes are my own. I do try to go back through and fix them when I see them. Let me know if you spot anything that you just can't get over. I'll happily fix it for your sanity. Happy reading! __**Please let me know what you think and reblog if you like it darlings. Please?**_

* * *

Sebastian is four weeks deep in his insanity and ready to give in and seek professional help. For this he placed the blame on one thing: being friends with Blaine. It's not just that he doesn't much care for the correct etiquette of friendship (though he complies), it's that Blaine was infinitesimally more infuriating now, as his friend, than he was when he was shooting him down (respectfully of course) at every chance he got. Firstly, Sebastian wanted to be with him _all the time_. He found every excuse in the book to spend time with Blaine in the weeks leading up to the start of school. It varied from planning for the upcoming show choir season, morning runs with Blaine to get him back in shape for lacrosse and they even moved into their dorms (they were next door to one another) on the same day on the week before school started. When they couldn't hang out (Blaine did have other friends) they talked on the phone when they could. Sebastian was the type of guy who easily got bored of someone, but for some ridiculous reason that he couldn't place he couldn't get bored of Blaine.

Now here's the real kicker, Blaine stuck to his guns on the "no sex" front. That's right, he wasn't even getting any and he still couldn't get enough of his time with Blaine. Come to think of it, he hadn't had sex _at all_ in four weeks, not with anyone. This was so frustratingly unlike Sebastian. Could he die from this? The possibility was horrifyingly plausible to him. He was sure he would go mad at the very least. He made a mental note to peruse the scene at Scandals this weekend before he snapped and became a serial killer or something.

"-d on. Seb! Are you coming? What are you doing?" The boy in question snapped his head up, to find the classroom had cleared and Blaine standing at the door with Nick and Thad—a questioning expression displayed on his face. Nick and Thad looked displeased to have to stay back and wait for him but he couldn't give two shits about them so the displeasure was all his.

"Yeah sorry, just distracted. Hold on, kay?" Blaine nodded sweetly and turned to carry on whatever stupid conversation the other boys must have started with him. He slowly put his things together not caring enough to move any quicker than he was. A smirk graced his expression at his pace, for he could practically taste the impatience radiating off of Nick and Thad.

He slowly made his way over to them, smiling brightly at the boys glaring at him as if to challenge them to say anything against him in front of Blaine; they didn't. Instead, they turned hastily out the door without a word as Blaine turned to him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong with you today? You've been acting weird all morning."

"Nothing, Killer. Just a lot on my mind." His attempt to make light of things fell flat, he couldn't clear his distracted mind and it showed. Blaine didn't believe him, but he also didn't push it and for that Sebastian was forever grateful. He couldn't possibly tell Blaine that not having sex with him was driving him crazy and he didn't want him to know that he wasn't getting it elsewhere because those admissions would result in questions he didn't have answers to.

Blaine sighed and grabbed his hand, moving quickly to catch up with the other warblers consequently forcing Sebastian to move quickly as well, though he did hang back a bit to stare at Blaine's ass as he maneuvered through the crowded hallways. He'd stare at their conjoined hands, to moderate the amount of time he stared at Blaine's ass lest he get caught, and rolled his eyes. The things he allowed to slide for this boy. The first time it happened, Sebastian flipped out and hurt Blaine's feelings, "_I'm not your fucking boyfriend Blaine," _but he knew now it was just a part of being friends with Blaine. Blaine was a tactile person, he always like physical contact with the people he cared about, which gave_some people_ the wrong impression, but for the most part people got that about him and now Sebastian did too.

They caught up to Nick and Thad (much to their dismay) and walked to the senior common hall for their hour of glee club. It used to be the choir class, but since most of the boys in choir were in the Warblers they used it as extra rehearsal time.

"Blaine!" a group of boys rejoiced as they entered the room. Sebastian rolled his eyes with extra fervor this time. The thing almost, _almost_, more annoying about being friends with Blaine than the looming sexual tension, was that everyone loved him on a level that concerned Sebastian. He couldn't blame them, he could at least admit that there was something about Blaine, but the way these idiots fawned over him was increasingly exasperating. Between the two of them, Blaine was the parent all the kiddies went to for validation of every little irrelevant thing they could come up with. The worst part was that Blaine was readily enthusiastic about helping them with all their problems or giving the attention they so desperately needed.

"Okay guys let's get started. We desperately need to figure out some ideas of what we're to sing for sectionals. I know how we used to do it when I was here, I'm not too clear on what went down last year" all the boys in the room cringed at the mention of the prior year, "but I think I want to do things a little differently. Seb and I came up with an idea that we all should pick songs together. You guys can come in with songs you want to preform and present them for us and Seb and I will make the final decisions based on how you guys react."

Blaine looked over at Sebastian for support but the boy shrugged. Blaine didn't need his support; he had these boys hanging on his every word. He also really didn't care what the other guys wanted to sing, which he voiced on the numerous occasions Blaine and he talked it out when brain storming ideas for the warblers.

Blaine sighed but pushed forward with extra zeal (for the both of them, Seb presumed)

"I think our main problem is that we're too structured" a collective gasp filled the room followed by a murmur as the boys whispered to one another.

"Excuse me Blaine, I don't want to-it's just. We've always prided ourselves on our structure. To lose that completely, well it would be madness. The last time a Warbler leader attempted to throw out structure, six Warblers landed in the hospital, the entire show was a catastrophe and many of the warblers of that year have been said to need extensive counseling."

Something akin to a choking sound erupted out of Sebastian as he was overcome with an overwhelming need to laugh. He covered his mouth and turned his head to conceal the sounds threatening to erupt from his lips but there really wasn't much he could do. Was this guy (whoever he was? Sebastian didn't know his name nor did he care to learn it) serious?

Blaine turned to glare at Sebastian's shaking form then turned back to the seriously concerned warbler. He understood what the history and tradition of the warblers meant to some of these boys so he empathized, but he wanted to go to nationals this year and he wanted to win so some sacrifices had to be made.

"Greg, just hear me out okay. I get where you're coming from, but I think we need to be a little looser.

'but-"

"I'm in no way saying we throw out structure all together; obviously we need to plan and be organized. All I'm saying is: we need to loosen up gentlemen. We need to have fun with it so the audience has fun with us. If there is one thing that I learned from the New Directions it's: we need more emotional connections to our music along with our technical strengths."

"That's a good idea, Blaine. I'm in."

"Thanks Eli. I appreciate it. Guys?"

Blaine had them, hell Blaine even had Sebastian. His passion was hard to deny; he was a natural born leader. Seb was surprised with how hot it was watching him speak, bringing Sebastian full circle back to his sexual frustrations. He wanted to ravage Blaine. To pull him apart until he was a wreck underneath him, push him to the point where he was almost crazy (it'd only be fair) and then fuck him within an inch of his life. He never knew a motivational speech could even be sexy.

Something needed to be done about this.

Sebastian stood up next to Blaine with a suspicious glint in his eye. "I think I have a song to start us off with."

"Awesome! What better way to start us off than a presentation from our co-captain." Sebastian playfully rolled his eyes and gently pushed Blaine to the side who threw a mock-offended glance his way before mouthing "thanks" and sitting next to Jeff.

_One, two, one, two, three_

Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah

_Ooh!_

The other warblers immediately recognized the song and excitedly backed Sebastian up with the necessary vocals.

_Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Ooh!_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_Ooh!_

_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_

_Ooh!_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Ohh!_

Seb turned to Blaine with a smirk before singing the next line.

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

Blaine threw his head back and laughed before jumping up on a table and joining in. Before they knew it, all the warblers were on their feet losing themselves in the music, laughing, singing, and dancing along.

The next time the sex line came around Blaine played along and sang it looking right into Sebastian's eyes whilst doing a _really sexy_ rocking movement with his hips. The bastard. Sebastian deserved a medal for his resolve because if he was a weaker man he would have thrown it out and had his way with the younger warbler without a care of where they were or the boundaries of their friendship.

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here_

Sebastian slid surreptitiously into Blaine's personal space while the other boys were busy doing flips and intricate turns around each other. He pulled Blaine close, lean down, and sang softly right into his ear.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

They went on like that, trying to rile each other up during the rest of the song. Sebastian counted it as a victory that Blaine's eyes had darkened exponentially by the end of the song.

Blaine turned to Sebastian and bit his lip. They held each other's gaze for what felt like years. Blaine opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He reluctantly broke his gaze first and turned back to the other warblers with more words of encouragement and an assignment to come back that afternoon with more songs to try out.

Sebastian didn't break his gaze on Blaine however. In fact he couldn't stop looking at Blaine. When the hour was over he rushed out of the room without a word, breezing past Blaine and particularly ignoring the questioning look being sent his way.

Neither boy noticed the look of worry and disdain that the some of the boys behind them were giving.

* * *

This was awkward.

The quiet atmosphere at the lunch table he was sitting at was so uncomfortable it made Blaine's skin crawl. Normally the boys at the table were just a touch out of control. Blaine's lunch block was the last lunch block, meaning they went through three long classes before they got to let loose a little.

Today was different, though. The conversations were stilted, no one would meet Blaine's eyes, Thad looked like whatever he wasn't saying was going to kill him, Eli kept commenting on the most ridiculous things and anytime Nick addressed Blaine the already quite murmur of conversations would hush to a gentle hum, an awkward, gentle hum. The boys weren't being themselves and it was making Blaine anxious. He hated awkward situations and this was awkward as hell. To top it off Sebastian who normally had lunch with them was nowhere in sights. It worried Blaine not that he could quite place why.

"Alright could you guys just come out with it? I can't enjoy my mangos, Trent keeps staring at me, Thad looks like whatever he's not saying is burning a hole through his esophagus and Eli, I know your just trying to cut through the tension, but I can't take hearing anymore about your meat balls. So can we just—cause I can't with this" Blaine gestured wildly at the table. "What you're all doing is making me nervous."

Trent, Thad, Jeff, and Eli all turned to stare at Nick as the latter cleared his throat.

"We're, concerned." Nick stated slowly, pushing his tray away and crossing his arms on the table.

Blaine put his fork down , giving Nick is undivided attention.

"Why didn't you just say something? Concerned about what?"

Nick's gaze strayed over to Jeff who nodded encouragingly earning a nod in response. Nick's eyes returned back and locked with Blaine's as he proceeded tentatively.

"About Sebastian…and you."

"Are we not doing well as captains? Are you guys still upset about us changing things up?" Blaine was genuinely concerned he was letting his friends down.

"No, listen, we're into what you're doing with glee, its just—"

"Oh for the love of—We're worried because we saw the way you looked at Sebastian earlier and we think you're trying to move on from Kurt with Sebastian which is just—no—JeSUS!"

A thick silence condensed in the atmosphere around the boys after Thad's outburst.

Blaine could feel the blood drain from his face. _Do they know?_

"We're friends. I care about him like I do all my friends."

Jeff cleared his throat and leaned in to be seen around Trent who was on Blaine's left. "We get that Blaine, we just—"

Eli cut him off. "There is no being 'friends' with Sebastian Blaine. He's only playing along until you let him fuck you, then he'll drop you as quickly as he picked you up. We don't want that for you."

This was pure speculation, they didn't know. Relieved Blaine sighed deeply. _They don't know. They don't know anything._ Blaine found as his mind began to take in what they were saying to him, his paranoia of them know about the night of the party was incrementally being replaced with irritation. They didn't know anything about what they were talking about. They didn't know what the basis of his friendship with Sebastian was because they two boys were still trying to work that out for themselves—how could they possibly know? They were being unfair.

"Don't you guys think you're being a bit presumptuous? We're friends. Isn't that what you guys wanted for your co-captains. I also can't see why it would be any of your business if we were having sex"

Thad gawked "Blaine the boy's a slut. He slept with the better—and the worst—part of the gay community at this school. I can only imagine what he picked up from the sleezeballs at Scandals. You don't want that."

A blaze ignited in Blaine. It was like suddenly he was overcome with a need to protect Sebastian. They were being mean. He resented what they were saying about Seb more than he was ready to admit.

"Okay, he's not a "that" Thad, he's a person and he's not perfect, no one at this table is."

"I think what everyone here is getting at is that you and Kurt were perfect for each other, he made you happy. Sebastian won't do that for you. I don't even think he's capable of loving anyone. He's an asshole. We respect his talent, but I honestly don't think he has a friend amongst us."

Blaine's jaw clenched. "Kurt broke up with me or have you forgotten? Sebastian has a friend. He has me. _I'm his friend._ I don't know if you've noticed but I don't need an epic romance right now. Besides, I'm a big boy; I know how to handle myself and I can be his friend without being_lured_ into anything."

"Blaine have you forgotten what he did to you last year?"

The audacity of these boys was inconceivable. At this point, Blaine's blood was boiling under his skin. He was _pissed_. He turned his gaze on each boy alternately before he spoke, making sure to be clear as day.

"No actually I haven't _forgotten_ that he almost _blinded_ me. I also haven't forgotten the cup being passed between all of you before it got to his hand. The way I see it: I t was a group effort. I haven't forgotten the look on my mom's face in the hospital as she freaked out because she thought what happened to me before I came to Dalton was happening again. To think that you guys agreed to target _Kurt_, You guys know why he came to this school to begin with. You saw what the torment did to him. You know happened to _me_ before I came here. You guys helped me out of my shell. You helped me get better. See Sebastian was just a boy trying to assert dominance last year and yeah sure I hated him for what he did to me, but you guys,"

Blaine's voice cracked. He took a quivering breath and looked down at his arms crossed against his chest.

"you were my brothers. I loved you guys—I trusted you and you stabbed me in the back for a stupid competition that you didn't even win. Most importantly, I haven't forgotten the silence—which haunted me for months—that filled the room when the school board asked you all what happened to me. None of you, spoke up for me. You guys have no idea what that felt like for me. Yet here I am because I've forgiven you just like I've forgiven him, so don't sit here and act like you're any better than him."

"Blaine we—" The one thing none of the boys expected to happen cut right through what Jeff was about to say. Sebastian slammed his tray down, dropped in the chair to the right of Blaine, and grumbled, "I got those copies your asked for Nick" before digging into his lunch tray without another word. His face remained stoic as he avoided everyone's very guilty looks but the tension in his shoulders told Blaine that he heard everything or almost everything at least.

Blaine glared at nick as he reached for Sebastian's hand under the table. Seb didn't snatch his hand away though he didn't grip his hand fully either. It felt like he couldn't decide whether to let Blaine in or shut him out.

Blaine had been wrong before. _This_ was awkward.

* * *

Blaine gently knocked on Sebastian's dorm room door and waited impatiently, rocking from foot to foot. Warbler practice was going to start in twenty minutes and Blaine hadn't seen Sebastian since lunch. The rest of the day went without incident, thankfully, though that could have been because Blaine was disinclined to speak to any of the warblers that participated in the disastrous ambush during lunch. It wasn't until the last class of the day—gym—that Blaine realized after Sebastian stormed out of the lunch room he skipped out on the rest of his classes. He shared the class with Seb, Thad and Trent. With Seb gone, he was forced to face the awkwardness of that situation alone.

Minutes past and Seb still hadn't answered the door. Leaning his ear against the door, Blaine listened carefully for any signs of life. It was Friday and they usually went home on the weekends so it was possible that Seb could have left already. Luckily he managed to make out what sounded like footsteps on the other side of the door indicating Seb was still here.

He knocked with a little more force, thinking Seb didn't hear him the first time. The pitter-patter of Seb's feet stopped for a beat then continued but it didn't sound like they were moving in the direction of the door. Blaine sighed. When it was clear Sebastian wasn't going to answer the door he took a chance, cracked the door open, bit his bottom lip and stuck his head in.

Blaine's jaw dropped open about an inch at the sight before him. Seb was wearing nothing but a pair of dark green boxer briefs that complimented his skin nicely. It's not like he didn't see his body all the time when changing from gym (not to mention the memory of him completely naked he kept stored away in the near back of his mind) but the lighting of the room and the way his muscles moved under his skin as he gracefully worked his way around the room left Blaine with a shortage of breath.

_Focus Blaine, that's not why you're here!_ Blaine thought as he pushed the door open a little and leaned back against it to shut it softly. Sebastian stopped packing his weekend bag when he heard the click and looked back at Blaine. He rolled his upon sight of him and continued what he was doing as if Blaine wasn't in the room. Blaine wasn't sure how to approach this. He could tell Seb was already unhappy and he didn't want to make it worse but he wanted to talk to him. It was like walking on a tight rope of Seb's emotions. It could go either way; he'd either talk or dismiss him entirely. Something in his gut told him it was the latter but he couldn't stop himself. He needed things to be okay.

Blaine took a tentative step forward, leaning to the side to try to catch Seb's eyes but he wouldn't look at him.

"I knocked." Blaine stated lamely. Evidently he was going to have to start the conversation here.

"I heard."

"You didn't answer."

Seb aggressively tossed his beats headphones in his bag and turned to look Blaine fixing a look of contempt on the curly haired boy.

"And clearly you didn't get the message. Get out."

Blaine instinctively moved back, his deep honey eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"Are you mad at me?"

Seb scoffed at Blaine. "Why are you here?"

Well it was becoming clear which direction this was going. Blaine couldn't stop though. He was determined to get through to Seb even if it meant an argument. The fight would be worth it if he could stop Sebastian from shutting him out and maybe that made him a little dysfunctional but he didn't care.

"Warblers meet in fifteen and you didn't answer my question."

"I just want you to get out Blaine I'm not in the mood and I'm not going to that shit so you can feel free to leave now."

"Why are you bei—" Blaine was interrupted by Sebastian slapping the hand Blaine was reaching out to touch him with away.

"Don't" Green eyes met honey and stared them down like Seb was challenging Blaine to try again.

"Why are you being like this?" Blaine cradled his hand against his chest and gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to let his emotions get the better of him no matter how much the rejection stung. "Is this about lunch? How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." Seb shoved past Blaine and stomped towards his closet, opening the doors with more force than needed.

"Could you stop-"

"Stop what Blaine!? Being me? This is who I am! I'm the asshole that tossed a slushy with rock salt in it in your face without a second thought. I just walked away."

"No." Sebastian was being cold but Blaine wasn't going to let it get to him. This was a defense mechanism, this wasn't who Seb was. Or maybe he was just a masochist that actively went searching for emotional pain.

"Yes Blaine! I'm the heartless _slut_ that went around manipulating every little gay boy with a pretty smile to open their legs for me and let me fuck them before tossing them out on their sore asses."

"That's not you. You're shutting me out. Just talk to me!" Blaine shouted back fueled with hurt and anger.

"Oh but it is, Killer. You're little friends were right. I'm just letting you know what you're getting yourself into." Seb let out a humorless laugh "and look at you. What were your intensions exactly upon coming here? Did you think I would cry to you about how your idiot friends hurt my feelings? Did you think we would cuddle and it would make everything better? I'm not your fucking boyfriend Blaine!"

Blaine felt like screaming or punching something or both. "I fucking know that! I don't need you to remind me every goddamn time you get a chance. You've made it pretty fucking clear! You're not my boyfriend but you're my _friend_ Seb. I want you in my life as my friend!" Blaine felt like he was reaching his limit with today. How did they get here?

Sebastian moved so quickly Blaine didn't even have time to register what was happening before Seb was crowding his space and he was being backed up into the wall. He pushed Blaine further into the wall with one hand on his chest and slammed the other next to Blaine's head and whispered harshly directly into Blaine's ear.

"Let me tell you something about my depravity that you can't seem to grasp. It will ruin you and I'll love watching it happen. You'll be perfectly damaged for the next guy and I'll move on like we never even crossed paths."

That was it. Blaine shoved Sebastian back full force because he was so done with this shit. Sebastian, who hadn't been expecting the push or the strength behind it, fell backwards crashing into the closet door.

"I really fucking wish everyone would stop treating me like some naïve little boy who can't handle his own. You don't think I know what I'm getting into? I know exactly who you want everyone to think you are. I also know that's not who you actually are. As far as you manipulating me and ruining me; don't flatter yourself. I wasn't a virgin when you hooked up with me Sebastian I'm pretty well versed with the intricacies of sex and I know exactly what it was that we did. You didn't have to manipulate me I wanted it and I don't anymore hence the fact that we haven't slept together since then. I'm not some weak thing that you can get in my head and damage me. I'm so much fucking strong than that, so much better than that. I'm fully aware of all the things you did and I don't care. I want you as my friend, even now when your being a total DICK!" Blaine was heaving by the end of his rant. The two boys remained silent for a moment, glaring at each other.

When it seemed like Sebastian's resolve was about to break, he shook his head and built his wall up a little higher. "Well I don't want you. So Get." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm, yanked his dorm door open and jostled him out the door. "Out." He punctuated that last bit with the slam of the door.

Blaine couldn't stop the treacherous tears in his eyes from slipping down his face. He hated him. He hated him. He _wanted _to hate him so much. His body was vibrating with so many feelings he couldn't handle but was drowning in nonetheless. He needed an outlet so he started punching and kicking Seb's door.

Just as his right foot was about to connect with the door for the fourth time Seb yanked the door open. The little light of hope that ignited inside Blaine dimmed just as soon as it lit up when he saw the cold look on the taller boys eyes and the stack of papers in his hands. Without saying anything Sebastian tossed the papers at Blaine and closed the door once more.

Blaine dropped down to the ground with the papers all around him, gripped a fistful of them and crumpled them. He was gasping heavily for breath trying to get composed as much as he could lest someone spot him like this.

He un-crumpled one of the papers and noticed they were copies of sheet music—probably the ones Nick asked Sebastian to copy for him as a ploy to keep him away from the cafeteria. He swiped his sleeve under his runny nose and got a glance at his watch. He was ten minutes late for glee practice.

Slowly he collected the papers into a neat stack and got to his feet. _Deep breaths_ he thought as he walked to practice with his head marginally held high. He checked his reflection at every mirror he passed to make sure his face wasn't too puffy from the little bit of crying he did and that his hair wasn't a mess from the little tiff.

When he reached the door to the senior commons he looked as close to composed as he could manage with a forced smile painted across his face. He needed to be on top of things if he was going to lead these boys to a victory se he wasn't going to let his fight with Sebastian get in the way of that. He would have to deal with him later.

When he walked into the senior commons he left everything that just transpired at the door, and did his best to be enthusiastic about the day's rehearsal.

tbc

* * *

**A/N **_Um yeah that got pretty angsty huh? Let me know what you think please. I'd love to hear from you guys. I promise I'm nice._


	5. It's Not What It Seems—Only It Is

**A/N: **_So this chapter is a little more Blaine-centric. There will be a little bit a Sebastian at the end. He has some things to figure out about himself and Tina is going to help him. There's a lot of dialogue between Blaine and Tina so hopefully that's okay. I don't really like how Tina has been written on the show as of late so I'm trying to capture what she was like before they destroyed her character so that they don't have to do as they promised last year and let her shine. (Not that we have that much to go off of. If you haven't noticed I'm a little bitter about this) Anyways, here it is. _

_To all the lovely beautiful people that reviewed and followed and favorited this thank you :). I'm giddy with excitement over the fact that you all like this. I love that you guys like Blaine in this because this is how I see him. _

_Review and let me know how you guys like this one. _

_xx Rome_

* * *

"BLAI-oh…" was how Tina greeted Blaine when he finally opened the front door.

"What?"

"Your…hair—not that there is anything wrong with this—I actually like the curls it makes you look cute. Just, what happened to result in your skipping out on gelling your hair down?"

Blaine sighed. After school he'd spent an hour and a half releasing all the tension from the day's events on the punching bag and sparring with one of the gym's regulars with whom he was friends. When he got home he hopped in the shower, did a half ass gel-job and promptly plopped down onto his bed for a nap before Tina came over. He was exhausted. Between fighting with his Warbler buddies and then Sebastian, and then rehearsal he'd pretty much had it with the day and was ready to start over with a new day.

"It's a long story and so dumb." He groused pulling her into the foyer, grabbing her coat to hang it up and then taking her bag and carring it on his own shoulder.

"Good thing I'm spending the night!" She clapped excited before being shushed by Blaine.

"You have to be quiet. My mom came home tonight."

"Oh sorry." She covered her mouth with her hands briefly and fixed Blaine with a sympathetic look. "How is she?"

Blaine looked down at his socked feet. The combination of his shrug and forlorn expression told her that was a conversation for another day so she dropped it.

"Let's just go upstairs then and you can tell me what caused this." She gently tugged on one of his dark curls and kissed his cheek as a way of steering the conversation away from his mom and letting him know she understood. Tina had a way of knowing when to push and when not to and Blaine loved that about her.

Ten minutes found the duo lying sideways on Blaine's bed with Blaine's head at Tina's feet, his knees up and arms under his head, and Tina at his feet her legs sprawled out and her hair flowing over the edge of the bed. They had Tina's iPod on the doc playing her Two Doors Cinema Club playlist softly in the background as they caught each other up on the last two weeks.

"I really don't want to be a brat about it, but it's like—I've been there since day one, you know? It's like they don't notice me ever. I'm invisible to them. I'm so sick of being shoved to the background Blaine. I don't know if I can take it anymore. It really hurts, and anytime I say anything they act like I'm being unreasonable. How unreasonable is it to want to be noticed—to shine? I've been nothing but supportive of the glee club and It's like they don't care. I'm confident in myself, you know that, but how can I not feel like I don't measure up when they constantly push me aside?"

Blaine swiftly sat up at his friend's words and pulled her up to look at him. "You're an amazing talent Tina. You need to never forget that, ever. They're taking you for granted and you have every right to feel the way you feel. You deserve some recognition; you just have to make them see that. It sucks when people ignore what you're feeling trust me I know. So don't let them ignore it. Show them you're this year's star. It sucks that I have to compete against you, but it would be worth it if I got to see my best friend shine on stage."

Blaine was rewarded with a soft smile and Tina grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "You know I get why you had to go, but it does suck that you're not with us at McKinley. You didn't talk about it much, and maybe it's because we didn't address how hard it was for you until you told us you were leaving McKinley, but if there's anything I've realized in these past two weeks it's how important it is to just listen to the people we care about. It really sucks not being heard."

"It's not your fault Tina-"

"I know I just—I wanted you to know that you can always come to me with anything okay?"

"Kay."

"On that note, do you want to tell me what happened to make you so upset today?"

Blaine's hazel eyes wandered and stared blankly at the wall behind Tina. He chewed his bottom lip as he thought up how he was going to explain the situation. He hadn't even realized their discussion would come to what he was about to say, but he knew he was right in confiding in Tina so he took a leap.

"There's something I should tell you before I get into the calamitous events of the day"

Tina raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as way of urging Blaine on, sitting patiently and waiting for him to find the words to tell her what he needed to say.

Blaine finally figured out how he wanted to tell her only for the words to fall out of his lips like halfway through saying it his mouth and brain disconnected and he just wound up saying, "I fucked Sebastian."

Silence.

Blaine and Tina stared wide-eyed at one another; Tina at a loss for words and Blaine in shock that it came out like it did and waiting desperately for a reaction out of Tina; any reaction would do really; it didn't matter what the reaction was; it was bound to be better than this staring match they had going on.

When what felt like years past and nothing was said his brain decided it would be best that he rambled on. "At the uh-when I said nothing happened that night at Sebastian's party-I lied. We um, we fucked and it, I…yeah." He trailed off, diverting his gaze from Tina's still shock filled eyes. His body flushed down to his toes; he could feel it. He was sure he could be used as a Crayola marker to visibly paint the awkward tension in the room in case one couldn't feel it, or you know, taste it. Apparently he wasn't going to escape awkward moments today.

"Could you say something please?"

Tina snapped back to reality, focusing her gaze on the hazel-eyed boy. He seemed to have shrunk within himself while she was processing so she hurried to reassure him.

"Sorry, I'm just—I'm caught between rushing you to the nearest clinic to get you tested, yelling at you for lying to me, and freaking out because you _had sex with Sebastian Smythe._"

Blaine rubbed at the soft curls on the nape of his neck and cleared his throat. "Well what do you want to start with first?"

"Getting you tested."

"We used protection Tina. I'm shocked you would even doubt that."

"Oh thank god! I mean—I know you would I'm sorry it's just—it's _Sebastian_you know? But I'm good. Protection, Good. On to the next one, you lied to me."

Blaine looked back up at Tina, his hazel eyes pleading for her to understand. "I wasn't really ready to talk about it. I've never really done anything like that before, clearly. I also didn't know if I was crossing some kind of line with you because of Kurt. You guys were friends before I came along; I didn't want to give you a reason to hate me because I slept with him after everything, and I didn't want to risk it getting back to Kurt. I just—I don't know. I'm sorry I lied."

Tina let out a drawn out sigh. It was just like Blaine to jump to that assumption; he was the most self-depricating person she knew. It made sense, but it was wrong and she needed him to know that. Her eyes locked with his so that there was no doubt that she meant everything she was about to say.

"Blaine you're my best friend. Okay? I would never drop you just because you and Kurt broke up and I was friends with him first—that's not how real friendships work. Yeah it was a little difficult to keep the two of you separate at first and yeah I still text Kurt from time to time, but you're just as important as, if not more than, he is to me. Your break up had nothing to do with me, and you were hurting just as much as he was. What kind of person would I be if I walk away from you over a technicality? Kurt will always be my friend but you're my _best friend_. It wasn't him that stayed up with me on the phone all night while I cried over my break up with Mike. He wasn't the one who came over with the most glorious basket of sugary treats and gory horror movies to make me feel better. It was you. So yeah I'm not the biggest fan of Sebastian and I don't really get: why him, considering everything, but I could never hate you for it or judge you. You're not an idiot I trust you know what you want. If it's him so be it. What I said before still stands, Okay?"

Blaine knew a lot of times people didn't remain friends with the people they were friend's with as children growing up or in high school, but in this very moment he knew the connection he made with Tina was one he would carry through life. Even if they didn't remain the closest of friends he would always be grateful to have been lucky enough to have her in his life.

The smile that spread across his face was refreshing. This was what he needed. He hadn't even realized it until this moment.

"Thanks Tina."

"Don't thank me for being the friend I should be. Now, I need details. What was it like? Is his ego overcompensation or completely warranted? I need to know everything Blaine Devon Anderson! Then you need to tell me what happened today."

Blaine giggled, _giggled_, and threw himself back onto his bed. All he needed was to squeal and kick his feet and one could accurately call him a blushing teenaged girl. His antics earned him a laugh from Tina as she settled on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows, next to Blaine. Blaine turned his head to face Tina with a coy smirk.

"It was really good. No—it was more than that. It was _mind blowing_. I can't really find the words to describe it like it deserves." Blaine's blushed deeper and deeper with every word. Just remembering it made him hot for it all over again. "It's like I said: I've never done anything like that before. With Kurt I could count on one hand how many times we've fucked. We had a really, _really_, active sex life, but for the most part we made love to each other, and I'm not complaining it was amazing. Just, with Seb it was, it was _lust_, and it was _dirty_, and it was _hot_ like I never even knew it could be. It scares me because I liked it. I want it again, but that isn't me. I don't regret it though. With Sebastian it's like a constant battle of self-restraint with my hormones."

It really was. Blaine often found himself trying to stop the blood from rushing south whenever they'd change in the locker rooms before gym, when Seb would say something with just the right amount of flirtation and sass, when Seb alluded to the night they shared, when he noticed Seb's eyes darken in moments he too lost a bit of control and the list goes on. Blaine was naturally a perfect picture of self-control but with Seb it's like none of that applied.

"I want him, but I'm not ready for a relationship and he's far from it so we're friends, but I still remember that night and how he felt, and it's like I can still feel him inside me; it's—god—it's so hard not to give in."

During his admission Blaine had taken to looking at everything but Tina, so when he finished he turned slowly to gauge Tina's reaction. Tina for her part had her mouth hanging open in a half-smile sort of way.

"Whoa"

"Yeah"

"That'skindofhot" she said in one breath averting his gaze.

Blaine clutched his sides and laughed. "Tina!"

"What? It is. So tell me about today."

Blaine sat up, leaned over to the side table and grabbed a bag of chips then begrudgingly recounted the intense happenings of his day for his best friend, cringing at the more uncomfortable moments. Tina listened intently and waited patiently for Blaine to finish before she dived into pseudo-counselor mode.

"Don't get mad okay? I just have some things that maybe you should think about"

Blaine nodded incredulously, silently urging Tina to continue.

"Though, the warblers were a little out of line, I think they might have been on to something. Wait!" Tina quickly lifted her hands in defense and silently begged Blaine to let her continue. When Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes she knew she had the green light to develop her theory, but his facial expression told her _it had better be a good one._

"I don't think the problem is you deciding to give in and sleep with Seb, obviously, one: because you're a big boy, two: because it already happened, but maybe it's you diving in too deep without even realizing it. You and Sam have fought a couple of times right?" Blaine nodded. "If Sam had told you to get out and leave, would you have done it?"

"Well yeah?"

"Then why do you think you couldn't do that with Sebastian?"

"I—" Blaine didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he continued to push it when he clearly should have let it go and let Sebastian cool off before approaching the subject again.

"I think maybe—though I'm in no way excusing his behavior; he was mean and it wasn't cool—you might have made him feel like you were treating him like your boyfriend without even realizing because that's what you know. You're not used to casual sex and he's not used to relationships of any kind, clearly, and I think that's why you guys couldn't act rationally because you're situation is different for lack of better words." Blaine smiled. Tina really was incredibly insightful. It probably came from standing on the side lines so much and just observing.

"I also think if you like the idea of being casual then maybe you should explore that." Blaine's eyebrows shot up at this.

"Really Tina?"

"I'm not saying go and sleep with all of Ohio's eligible gays but maybe don't hold out on something you obviously want."

"I can't just decide to have sex with him again. I'm still mad at him."

"So date around. Who said it had to be him, and who said you have to have sex? If it comes up with him again and you can handle the casual side of it, explore that; if not then just be his friend. Just have fun Blaine. Isn't that what you told me when I was sure I'd never move on from my break up with Mike? It's our senior year. We should be having fun to balance out the stress of our futures."

"You're right." Blaine pulled Tina in for an awkward hug, resulting in the bag of chips getting smushed between them. They stayed like that for a while, reveling in everything that passed between them that night. It was a physical representation of their appreciation of one another.

"What now?" Blaine asked pulling back and inspecting his bag of chips with a pout before shrugging and stuffing some in his mouth.

"It's pretty late…"

"Yeah…"

"_Game of Thrones_ marathon?"

"I could kiss you."

The two settled under the covers with Blaine's laptop balanced on both of their legs, passing a bowl of cookies and coming up with ways they would scheme to over throw Joffrey if they lived in the _Game of Thrones_world.

* * *

Sebastian was losing his touch. Not with sex; he's beyond amazing at that, that wasn't going to change. If the boy he'd just made come his brains out by simply jerking him off and whispering filthy things in his ear was anything to go by, he could be confident in that at least. What he was losing his touch at was _picking_ who he should give the great gift of a Sebastian Smythe induced orgasm.

Despite the rumors, Sebastian was actually quite picky about who he had any kind of sexual encounter with. He had a definite type and he avoided needy-clingy types. There was a handful of guys who claimed to have slept with him that really hadn't; he just hadn't bothered to dispel the rumors. Some of them, bitter about being dismissed, liked to spread negative rumors about their fake time together and even still Sebastian let it go. His reputation was what it was and there was little that could be done to change that. That being said, tonight he slipped and landed himself with a clingy guy. He knew immediately after making the boy come that he'd made a mistake (though he let the boy suck him off because he wasn't about to deal with trying to shake him off _and_ blue balls). The dreamy look in his eyes told Sebastian everything he needed to know and he mentally berated himself for dropping the ball on this one.

When they were finished he quickly pulled his pants up, zipped and buttoned it then turned to walk away with little to no acknowledgement of the wide-eyed boy in front of him thinking love could be found in the back of a bar after a hasty hook-up.

"Wait!" the boy placed a gentle hand on Sebastian's arm "I thought maybe we could finish up at my place, you know go a little further." Sebastian turned back to look at the boys lust-hooded brown eyes and bruised lips. He carefully extricated the boy's hand from his arm with a sneer.

"Look whatever your name is."

"Josh"

"I don't really care. If your blow job was anything to go by I can walk away and rest assured that I won't have missed out on anything. It's too bad you can't say the same but I really must be going now."

"What the fuck? You _came!_"

"Yeah, I had a mouth on my dick of course I came. It wasn't thanks to your skills, though you tried and it showed."

The boy (Sebastian already forgot his name which could partially be accredited to his earlier heavy alcohol intake.) stood dumbstruck with hurt written all over his face like Sebastian had thrown a bucket of ice water at his face and then promptly slapped him.

Luckily that was all it took to detach this one off his nuts. He swiftly walked away and rounded the corner, entering the bar once more. Another perfectly ruined boy with a story to tell about how he slept with Sebastian and got his heartbroken all because Sebastian failed to avoid him in the first place.

There was only one person to blame for this and that person was Blaine fucking Anderson. Sebastian was sure of it. He got into his head and messed everything up, and now Sebastian was confused and having a hard time merely hooking up. He was a pro at hooking up and now he didn't even know.

Last week after the initial argument he went out determined to get his mind off of Blaine, their fight, the warblers and everything. The hook-up went well enough only he fell asleep at the guy's house. It's been a full week since then and he was making a similar mistake.

Blaine was getting to him more than he'd like to admit and it was becoming a problem. They hadn't spent much time together, consequently not speaking beyond what was going on with the Warblers. On Wednesday Sebastian watched as Blaine made up with his friends at lunch and spent most of that day scowling. He was jealous but he wasn't going to fucking admit it. It annoyed him to even acknowledge that that's how he felt in the first place.

Seb drank himself into a stupor before the bartender kicked him out (not before taking his keys and calling him a cab.) Somehow he managed to find himself standing in front of a house he recognized but knew wasn't his own. He looked around but his alcohol addled mind was coming up with nothing and he really needed to get home because his head was spinning and it was just shy of 3 in the morning.

Suddenly an idea struck him and he couldn't help the giddy laugh that escaped him when he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He knew exactly who would know how to get him home. He brought the phone as close to his face as he could without going cross-eyed and looked through his phone contacts with determination. He only clicked the wrong button twice so he wasn't that drunk he reassured himself.

He held the phone up to his ear and listened as it rang and rang. He hadn't even realized he had been mimicking the sound until a very sleepy, _very_ unhappy voice grunted through the phone.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Hiiiiiiiiii. I know, but it's important Killer I don't know where I am, but I do kind of. I just know it's not my house, but I need to be there—at my house—so I can sleep because it feels like my head is heavy and the world won't stop spinning."

He could hear Blaine groan, some rustling sounds and Blaine muttering something under his breath. Blaine took a while to respond and Sebastian couldn't tell whether he'd fallen back asleep or he was deciding whether or not to hang up on him. He really hoped it wasn't the last one. He really liked how Blaine sounded when he was sleepy. It was soothing and Blaine knew a lot of things so he would know how to get him home from this unfamiliar-familiar place.

He puffed out air from his mouth and watched as the steam left his mouth and danced in the night air while he waited. It was actually chilly outside and he wasn't wearing much of a jacket though his body couldn't feel it thanks to the liquid heater he'd spent most of the night drinking. A long sigh came through his speaker and then Blaine was speaking again.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Another sigh. "Where are you?"

"I don't know, but I know this house."

"Ohmygod. Okay what does the house look like Seb?"

"Like a mountain. It's so big. And there are pretty flowers everywhere. And your car is here too Blaine."

Blaine fell silent.

"Are you outside my house Seb?"

"Yes! How did you know Blaine? I knew you would know. That's why I called you."

"Don't move I'm coming down."

It felt like _years_ before Blaine made it down, but when he did he was wrapped up in a robe and his hair was a mess of curls. Sebastian thought he looked so good like this; his face puffy with sleep, his nose scrunched up and his brows furrowed in a frown.

Sebastian walked up Blaine's walkway and carefully stepped up the steps to the porch before stopping much too close for Blaine's comfort.

"Hi" he whispered. The scent of alcohol attacked Blaine's sense of smell causing him to instinctively step back a bit.

"I'm going to take you inside because you can't go home like this. No stop—you have to be quiet." Blaine slapped a hand over Sebastian's mouth. The excited look in his eyes told him he was about to wake up the entire neighborhood and they couldn't have that. "I'm still mad at you Seb," Seb nodded understandingly with what looked like a sad expression, "but I don't want anything to happen to you so come on."

Blaine set up a place for Sebastian to sleep next to his bed then went to lie down on his side of the bed. (The opposite side of where Seb's sleeping arrangements was set up). He ignored Seb's attempts at getting his attention in hopes that he would just give up and fall asleep. Seb was a chatty drunk which was unfortunate for their current situation.

Blaine felt the bed dip and turned around to find Seb trying to sneakily slide into the bed with him with a look of pure determination. His movements were almost cartoonish in the way he was trying to not make noise as much as he possibly could. Blaine would have laughed if the circumstances were different.

"_What are you doing_?"

Seb paused wide-eyed. He looked like a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Without reply he sneakily continued on his secret, drunken quest to get in Blaine's bed, never looking away from Blaine as if Blaine wasn't looking _right _at him.

Blaine huffed and flopped back around. "Fine just stay on your side."

Seb didn't listen though. He was also a defiant drunk apparently. He scooted over inch by inch, somehow tangling himself in the sheets effectively stealing the blankets from Blaine then stopped moving all together when he felt the curly haired boy's eyes on him.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" Blaine asked rhetorically.

"Can we talk?" Seb asked in reply still awkwardly wrapped up in the sheets and blanket.

"No, m'tired."

"Tomorrow?"

"If I say yes will you shut up and let me sleep?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We can talk, tomorrow or should I say later today since it is 3:30 in the dumb morning."

Annoyed, Blaine pulled the covers roughly, successfully unraveling Seb (only to have to reach over and stop him from falling off the bed) and flopped back around to his side of the bed, just lying there with his eyes open listening to Sebastian get comfortable. It was a battle with himself, not to laugh at Sebastian drunkenly measuring the space between them, he was still upset with him and they hadn't really talked about what happened or apologized so he wasn't going to humor the older boy. It was also hard not to think about what they'd done the last time they slept in the same bed and he found himself having to shift uncomfortably at the arousal building in his pants. He filled his mind with any and all disturbing things he could think of to successfully get rid of it and then shut his eyes; hoping sleep would take him before he lost his reserve again.

Sebastian watched the back of Blaine's head. He wanted to reach out and run his hands through Blaine's curls, but Blaine was angry with him so he settled for just watching him from where he was. It was hard for him to fall asleep with the alcohol coursing through him. Every time he closed his eyes the room spun heavily making him feel like he was suspended in the air upside down, so he laid there quietly taking in the scent of raspberries and listened as Blaine's breathing evened out, indicating Blaine, at least, could fall asleep.

"Goodnight B."

tbc

**End A/N**:_ I have so many SeBlaine feels right now I think I'm going to implode. I missed the riot on tumber (openmymindcomeinside . tumblr . com) but I'm still screaming! R&R pls!_


	6. Not Like This

**Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: Not Like This

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; AnderCohen-Chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning: **SeBlaingst among other things…

**A/N: **_Weeee Update! Here's another reminder that I'm using Bellefontaine, Ohio as a wealthy area where most of the Dalton kids live when they aren't boarding at the school and that I don't know much of anything about it so don't be mad please. I use One More Night by Maroon 5 in this. Let me know what you think about this one and reblog if you like it pls bbs. (Shortest A/N so far. Achievement!)_

* * *

Blaine gasped out of his sleep to find a hand smothering his face into the pillow beneath his head. The air in the room was sweltering, his skin sticky with sweat. He couldn't seem to get his body to stop shaking, his heart to stop pounding, his breaths to even out and more importantly (he checks underneath the covers with a soft groan) his erection to go down. He'd been dreaming and… well.

He reels his head to the side, chancing a glance at the cause of his morning situation and snorted softly. Seb really was the worst sleeper he'd ever encountered, having taken over more than half of the queen size bed. Laying on his stomach, his head was buried underneath the pillow, his feet sticking out of the duvet, the hand that was previously pressing into Blaine's face shifted onto his own on top of the pillow and his other arm was twisted in what could only be described as an uncomfortably position, but it seemed to be working for him. Blaine could see his mouth opened slightly, poking out of the bottom of the pillow and his own lips twitched into an involuntary smile. Seb was adorable like this. His vulnerability in this moment, so rare, was something to be marveled at. He looked so young and peaceful like this; no guard up; no façade; just Sebastian.

Blaine wanted to revel in the opportunity of getting to see Sebastian like this but his ever present arousal was sending a sporadic stream of subtle heat waves through his body at the sight of Sebastian and he really needed to take care of it before Sebastian woke up. Something told him Sebastian had a sex-opportunity radar and if he got up and saw him like this something was sure to happen and Blaine wasn't sure he had the will power to stop it, so he slipped out from under the covers, dropped his feet to the ground softly and as gracefully as possible stood up and rushed out of his room to the hallway bathroom. From the world's most discreet masturbation session, Blaine came with Sebastian's name whispered through his lips, the secret rising into the air with the steam of his hot shower.

After his shower, Blaine slipped into some comfortable clothes and trotted down to the kitchen for some coffee and water for Seb. Upon entering the kitchen he found the coffee was already made, thankfully, and the machine decorated with a pink post it. On it was a note from his mom telling him she left with his dad and would be gone most of the day. Blaine shoved the stirring feelings in the pit of his stomach down, poured the coffee in his favorite mug and took a sip of it with a sigh of relief as the hot liquid rushed through his body.

Blaine poked his head through the wide opening of his bedroom door to find that Sebastian was nowhere to be found. After retrieving what he needed from the kitchen he made his way up the stairs, water and coffee in hand, to check if Seb was still dead to the world, which clearly wasn't the case. As if on cue a harsh retching sound, followed by coughs and pitiful whimpers, echoed throughout the hallway. Blaine followed the sounds into the bathroom, slowly pushing the door open. He was greeted with the sight of Sebastian hugging the porcelain toilet, heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl and feeling sorry for himself.

Blaine set the cups down on the sink counter and ran a cloth under the faucet, the sound causing Sebastian to jump violently. He hadn't noticed Blaine enter the bathroom, being busy hacking up his stomach and all. When the worst seemed to have passed, Blaine, grabbed some aspirin from the medicine cabinet, flushed the toilet for him, sat down next to Seb, water, aspirin and washcloth in hand, ready to take on damage control.

"Here, rinse out your mouth first, then take the aspirin and drink the rest of the water." Seb nodded and did as told, not having the strength to come up with a witty remark for Blaine's bossy side. Blaine wiped at Sebastian's mouth with the wash cloth without a thought on the domesticity of the fact that he was cleaning up the _vomit _on Seb's face; taking care of him like he's been doing it for years.

"This isn't exactly how I saw this going, at all." In response Sebastian heaved over the toilet bowl, his body shaking with the force of needing to throw up but having nothing left to give but the water Blaine gave him.

"Ugh. What? My throwing up wasn't on the list right after apologies and before make-up sex—as 'friends' of course?" Sebastian joked weakly, leaning back against the coolness of the tile bathroom walls.

A soft chuckle passed through Blaine's lips as he looked down at his hands toying with the bottle of aspirin. Sebastian was already forgiven and Blaine knew it. "I can't say that it was."

"But there will be make-up sex?"

"I can't say that either."

"Fair enough."

Silence blanketed the air between them leaving them, Sebastian sitting with his head tilted back against the wall and his eyes closed and Blaine staring at his friend. Another round of nausea overwhelmed Sebastian only to have him dry heaving in the toilet once more. Blaine tried to sooth him with a back rub; there wasn't much else he could do.

"Ugh I hate this."

"How are you not used to this. Isn't this like a weekend routine for you?"

Sebastian eyed Blaine from his spot over the toilet and rolled his eyes. "You don't just get used to this for one, and I don't ever drink like this—I never get this drunk. I don't always drink either. Sometimes I just go in and find someone to hoo-to um- you know, hook up with."

"Oh." Blaine fell silent as he processed what Sebastian said and curiosity grew. "Why did you drink so much last night then?"

"You." Sebastian clearly didn't have the strength to filter out what he let Blaine in on either. Blaine was shocked by his admission though slightly pleased for reasons he kept to himself.

"What about me?"

"I was mad at you, but more so at myself because you being angry with me was getting under my skin. I didn't want to feel like that—like I had some kind of attachment to our friendship. I don't get attached to anyone so I drank until I didn't feel bad about it anymore."

"Oh."

Sebastian leaned back against the tile walls again lulling his head to the side. "I'm, you know, I'm sorry for what happened; for what I said to you, and how I treated you. I don't want to not be your friend anymore."

Blaine smiled at this. Sebastian didn't apologize often; it was evident in the way he stumbled over his words and didn't make eye contact, but he really meant what he was saying and it made Blaine happy that Sebastian cared in his own way even if he wouldn't fully admit it.

"We were never, 'not friends' Seb, we were just in fight. I'm sorry too."

Sebastian grunted disbelieving at this. "For what?"

"You were mean, but I might have given you a reason to throw your defenses up. I'm not used to not being romantically involved where sex is involved. I know we only had sex one time but maybe I was treating you like we were dating without even realizing it and you just reacted naturally to that. That's not to excuse you, but clearly I made you uncomfortable and I wouldn't leave it alone, so I'm sorry.

"I um, okay."

"Just okay?"

"No I just, whatever—apology accepted B"

"You too Seb."

The boys fell silent again, the air of their rekindled bond relieving them of the tension that was built over the past week.

"I feel like everything I knew about relationships, which isn't much, is being flipped upside down."

Seb fixed Blaine with a confused gaze. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how we even got here. This time last year I was head over heels in love with my boyfriend and now that's over and I had a one night stand, sort of, with you, and I just, it's exciting for me to think about—not the break up, but the one night stand—but I feel like it shouldn't be. Like I shouldn't want that for myself, but I- I don't know."

Sebastian sighed, placing a warm understanding hand on Blaine's knee. "You don't have to feel bad for wanting a physical connection without a romantic one Blaine. Your Victorian romance didn't turn out the way you wanted it but you don't want to let go of physically connecting to someone and that's okay. It doesn't make you a bad person to want sex Blaine, especially when you want it with me." Sebastian winked earning an eye roll from the honey eyed boy.

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Seb mocked kindly.

Blaine let out a breathy chuckle. "Yeah I'm still trying to you know-"

"Yeah"

"So I'm not really sure about us in that way yet."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Seb smirked.

Blaine laughed out loud this time "Yeah just okay."

"Okay"

"Shut up Seb."

"Okay"

"Oh my god."

* * *

"Come inside?" Blaine turned a suspicious glance over at his friend who was sitting in the passenger seat, shielding himself from any light he could manage to block away. The morning was excruciatingly bright like the universe was punishing Sebastian for god knows what, it could be anything really. As a result the car ride to Sebastian's house was saddled with miserable groans and far too many complaints.

"Not for that B. I'm not all sex all the time. I'm just horribly hungover and I need a friend." Seb justified with a teasing smirk. Besides I'll need a ride to get my car later."

With a shake of his head Blaine agreed and they made their way into Seb's house. Sebastian's was much bigger than Blaine's own. Where Blaine's house was big and luxurious, Sebastian's was closer to a mansion. The foyer itself looked something akin to the entry way of a small castle. Blaine hadn't really taken the time to appreciate it the night of the party, but now in the light of day it seemed almost wrong to have even held a party like that in a place like this.

"Just leave your coat there, Dorene will put it away." Seb instructed pointing to the table in the middle of the foyer. Blaine did as he was told and followed as Sebastian led them in the direction of the living room. Blaine was entranced by the beauty of the Smythe household. It didn't give off that home-like vibe but it was still breathtaking. The décor was European, he could tell, and very expensive. He realized most of it had been moved out of the way on the night of the party, thankfully. He'd seen many rich homes in his day (He did live in Bellefontaine after all) but Sebastian's was something else. Gaping at Sebastian's house meant that he wasn't paying attention to where he was being led and didn't notice Sebastian's abrupt halt until he bumped into his back.

Blaine took in the rigid tension in Sebastian's body and the way atmosphere became drastically colder. He looked around Sebastian to find a tall man with the older boy's eyes, staring at them with contempt.

"Father."

Sebasitan's father remained silent, settling his glare with a sneer at the curly haired boy behind his son. His sneer was much like Sebastian's and Blaine automatically made the connection of where Seb got it from, but there was something colder about the way Sebastian's father looked at him. It made his skin feel too tight like he was growing out of it and it made him want to scratch it off. His gaze lingerd on Blaine's form, taking in the way Blaine drew himself closer to his son, taking in his small stature and coming to his judgment about the boy in those few short seconds. Blaine unconsciously shielded himself further behind Sebastian, not missing the pleasure Seb's father garnered from the effect he had on him.

"This is Blaine." Seb said when the silence grew thick and even more uncomfortable.

"Since when did I care about the names of one of your '_friends'_ and when did it matter to you to introduce them to me?"

"It's not-we're not. He's actually just my friend so I thought-" Sebastian was flustered, the tension in his body only intensifying. Blaine couldn't see his face but he could see what this was doing to Seb, just by his body language. He wanted to hold him, if only his hand, he wanted Seb to know that he was there and he understood. Seb's father wasn't accepting that much was evident from this exchange and though his own situation wasn't like _this_ he understood what that meant for the taller boy.

"Right. The Garrison's will be here tonight, so be done with this quickly." With a parting once over of the two boys the man turned and walked towards what looked like his home office and shut the door.

That air in the room remained stilted and uncomfortable and neither boy said anything. Blaine felt Sebastian's hand slip into his and stared at their conjoined hands. Though his face remained stoic and he didn't look at Blaine, his hand held on tightly, letting Blaine know just how much he needed him, his earlier words from the car echoed in his mind; "_I need a friend," _a joke earlier was now so painfully true.

"C'mon." Seb muttered leading Blaine the opposite way back through the foyer towards the kitchen. Again Sebastian was halted by the presence of a person blocking his path.

"Sebastian where have-oh." A woman stood staring at the two boys, not so much with the same contempt his father held in his gaze, but Blaine could see the discomfort and judgment in her eyes. Blaine could also see that this was Sebastian's mother. He looked just like her. Though Sebastian shared his father's eyes, nothing else was his. So much of Sebastian was held in this woman it was uncanny.

"Well, I guess I should 'ave known." Sebastian's mother let out a humorous laugh and tried to busy herself with folding a drying rag, which was laughable at the very least considering she never lifted a finger in this kitchen.

"We're just going to go-"

"Oh yes of course uh- "

"Not like that." Sebastian was fed up; Blaine could hear it in is voice.

"Non of course not I-"

"Whatever."

Sebastian gripped Blaine's hand so tight Blaine couldn't feel his hand going numb. He locked eyes with Seb's mother as she watched the two boys walked out the door that led to the back yard from the kitchen. She met his gaze, acknowledging his presence for the first time unlike Seb's father who stared him down from the moment he saw him, and grimaced.

When they were outside and out of sight from Seb's mother Blaine let out a deeply needed sigh.

"Seb"

"Don't B."

"I just-"

"Don't."

"Okay."

They walked in silence as Seb led him down the stairs of the back patio towards the pool house at a determined pace. Blaine looked around with confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"I thought your room was in the house." Sebastian stopped in his tracks for the third time causing Blaine to crash into him.

"I only sleep up there when we have guests and my parents want to keep up the sham that we're a family or when I can't get all the way out here to fuck someone, obviously."

"They d-"

"Do the look like they care whether or not I sleep in the pool house or the next state over?"Blaine clamped his mouth shut. Seb's parent's didn't look like they cared in the least, but he wasn't going to outwardly agree with Seb. There was harshness in his tone that told Blaine to drop it so he did and was rewarded with a grateful glint in Sebastian's eyes.

* * *

Blaine sat idly on Sebastian's bed and waited as the older boy showered. They hadn't said anything when they entered Sebastian's room. Sebastian just let go of Blaine's hand and walked directly into the bathroom leaving Blaine to stare after him with concern.

Sebastian opened the bathroom door, allowing the steam to roll into the room from the bathroom and emerged shirtless in sweatpants that hung low on his hips. His hair was still damp, water dripping from his locks and rolling down his lean yet muscular body. Blaine was reminded of his morning arousal and swallowed audibly at the sight of him. An idea struck in his mind and slipped off the bed and walked over to Sebastian who now had his back turned to him as he looked for a shirt in his dresser.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and stood on his tip-toes to rest his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey" replied still not meeting Blaine's honey eyes. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't even know they'd be home. I didn't see their car—they must have had Bill drive them." Sebastian was rambling, still digging through his dresser aimlessly for a shirt.

"Hey, no. You don't have to apologize for that. Sure it was a little uncomfortable, but that wasn't your fault."

"I just-"

Blaine shushed Sebastian, dropped back down to stand fully on his feet, turned Seb to face him, closing the distance between them and capturing his soft lips in a gentle kiss.

"Maybe we can just forget about it, If that will make you feel better." Sebastian nodded and closed the distance between them once more. The kiss grew more and more heated each time their lips came together. Sebastian captured Blaine's bottom lip and hungrily sucked on it. He wanted to drown in the taste Blaine's lips and the small whimpers he was making.

Blaine was giving in so generously, letting Sebastian take what he needed from him. It suddenly occurred to Sebastian what was happening and he pushed Blaine away with a resounding "No"

Blaine sputtered, shocked by the turn of events. "What?"

"I said no."

"Why?" Blaine couldn't help the way the rejection hurt.

"This morning you couldn't even decide whether or not you wanted this. Now all of the sudden you do? Don't think I can't put the pieces together. This is about my parents so no I don't want your pity fuck B."

"I'm sorry."

Blaine instantly felt guilty because everything Seb said was true, and he was so wrong for having pursued him like this, using the one thing his parents used to make Seb feel bad about himself as a way make him feel better. He decided on another approach. "Do you want to talk about it? About them?"

"Not yet, Killer. Let's just go get my car from Scandals. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"I know that we might have sectionals in the bag, but I really want to encourage you all to try your hardest to be impressive. It's no secret that other choirs like to stop in on performances and check out the competition. We want everyone to know we're a force to be reckoned with this year."

"We're going up against, our sister school's newly formed glee club and elderly people. I can't see how we won't look like a force to be reckoned with by default."

"Is that how you want to win Eddy? By default?"

"Well no I just-"

"Then I suggest you reevaluate your commitment to this team. We will win because we were the best, not because our opponents were subpar. That's not how I want to claim that national championship, and I certainly hope that's not how you want it either."

Sebastian was about to blow his lid. One hour into practice and it was still proving difficult to get the warblers motivated today and though he could appreciate the appearance of Sass Master Blaine Warbler, he was exhausted from the weekend with his parents and didn't feel like dealing with these guys too. They'd done the number about four times now and everything seemed off. Even Blaine's motivational speeches couldn't get them out of this funk and that was saying something because Blaine's motivational speeches seemed to pull these boys out of anything.

"Look, why don't we just end practice here." There was a collective sigh of relief from the boys as Blaine turned to Sebastian with a look of annoyance. "We're not getting anywhere with this B. Just trust me." Blaine nodded reluctantly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You guys better fucking get your shit together by tomorrow. This won't happen again." Sebastian called after the boys as they hurriedly made their way out of the common room door.

When the last warbler left and the only two left in the room was Blaine and Sebastian, Blaine plopped down on one of the couches visibly defeated. Seb gracefully sat next to him, and watched as his friend pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh heavily.

"You shouldn't have done that Seb. We need to practice." Blaine's voice wasn't angry, but frustrated and Sebastian was glad. They were doing so well after the weekend; he really didn't want to be fighting with Blaine again.

"We still have time B."

"But-"

"We weren't getting anywhere today. It was one bad practice; don't stress yourself out."

Blaine relented though he was still pouting. Seb couldn't help but smile at how adorably upset his friend was over this.

"We can practice our duet if you want." Another overdramatic sigh passed Blaine's lips, but Sebastian could see the smile threatening to take over his features.

"Don't be sad B." Seb poked Blaine's side and the warbler curled over into a fit of laughter. "Don't be sad. Don't be sad" Seb got two more pokes in before the younger boy slapped his hand away with a halfhearted glare. "Stop it."

"So..?"

"Let's do it. I mean you know duet." Blaine teased coyly with a wink. Sebastian bit his lip as his face turned red; Blaine was such an asshole.

He put the instrumental track on his iPod and set up the doc with the big speakers before pressing play.

_Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_ You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, and I know that we can't do this no more _

Sebastian turned back to Blaine and started singing and walking towards Blaine with a playful glint in his eyes.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you _

He danced around Blaine crowding in on his personal space before backing up with a flirtatious smirk, mentally noting a point for himself at the rosy blush that spread across Blaine's cheeks. They sang the chorus together and Sebastian couldn't help but feel smug at the effect he was having on Blaine.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night _

Blaine wanted nothing more than to wipe the haughty look off of Sebastian's face so he raised the stakes. As he sang the next verse he stripped himself of his Blazer and tie and watched delightfully as Sebastian's eyes widened and he tripped over his feet.

_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself  
And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell _

They continued on like that—teasing each other, making overtly sexual gestures to throw each other off and dancing suggestively against one another to rile the other up before backing away—throughout the duration of the song. The sexual tension in the room was so thick they were practically suffocating from it. By the end of the song Sebastian had Blaine pressed up against the wall, his legs wrapped around his waist and his head throw back as he hissed in pleasure at Sebastian scratching his nails down his exposed chest. (Yeah, he went as far as to unbutton his shirt and Seb almost tripped over a chair.)

"God look at you." Sebastian moaned in awe as he gripped Blaine's tiny waist. Blaine chuckled, tightening his legs around Seb's waist and pulling the older boy in for a hungry kiss. Blaine sucked and bit aggressively at Sebastian's tongue and bottom lip. He could safely say he's been horny for this since Saturday morning. He hadn't tried anything after the incident in Seb's room for the rest of the weekend out of fear of being rejected again, but the arousal didn't dispate so he was definitely pleased with the turn of events this time around. Sebastian groaned at Blaine's eagerness and pulled away

"You are so hot for it." He teased, running the tip of his nose up the side of Blaine's neck before brushing his lips over his pulse point and sucking down on it earning himself those little whimpers he's missed so much.

"I'm just going to—_fuck_—go ahead and say we can't perform that song like that at sex-at sectionals" Seb laughed into Blaine's neck.

"I don't know." Seb aligned their hips just so, and ground into Blaine nice and slow as he bit down on the already visible love bite on Blaine's neck, causing the smaller boy to moan hotly in his ear. "With the way you sound right now, we're a shoe-in to win."

"_ShitSeb_. Not here; not like this. I want—" Seb tore his lips away from Blaine's neck.

"Your dorm, or mine?"

"Yours."

Seb placed Blaine back on shaky feet and kissed him breathless once more before the two boys scrambled to get their things and rush to Seb's dorm. When they located all their things Blaine pulled Seb towards him, reached up on his tip toes and captured Seb's lips in another kiss before pushing him towards the door. Just as they were about to walk out of the Senior commons Thad Cockblock Warbler burst in through the doors, looking distressed as ever and Seb just about collapsed as he watched the magnificent sex he was about to have, yet again, fly out the fucking window!

"Thank god you're still here Blaine, we have some troubling news. We really need your help!" Sebastian could see Jeff, Nick and Eli standing behind Thad and marked this day as the day he almost legitimately cried.

* * *

**End A/N: **They're doomed to be sexually frustrated! Poor bbs._thoughts?_


	7. Be a Good Boy and Beg For It

**Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: Be a Good Boy and Beg For It

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; AnderCohen-Chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning:** I feel like the title speaks for itself…if not; orgasm denial, & mild (?) bondage & toys (actually just one toy.)

**A/N: **_Update! For all of you patient bbs I give you SEX! yayyy. Also I've taken from canon that Blaine smells like raspberries because it's ridiculously adorable! (I'll go back and change it in the other chapters when I can, not that it matters in this chap. I'm just saying.) This chapter is mainly Blaine-Centric, with a bit of Seb at the end, but I think that's okay Right?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys or any canon story line. just all my filthy headcanons!**

* * *

Blaine whimpered as his body sagged into the comfort of his mattress. His entire body ached, a result of sitting in the uncomfortable wooden chairs in the study room for far too long. He spent hours cramped in the stuffy room, cramming for his chemistry test and adding finishing touches on the first history project of the school year.

His body deflated with a sigh as he rested his head on the cool surface of the pillow he placed over his folded arms and let his eyes drift shut. He wasn't planning on moving for the rest of his life.

Even the sound of the door opening and shutting with a faint click didn't rouse any desire within him to shift even slightly to check who had entered the room. From the sound of the footsteps he knew exactly who it was, only opening his eyes slightly to watch as his friend dropped his gym bag to the ground with a thump and tore off his blazer. He's lips quirked into a soft smile as he followed Seb's movements with his eyes. Though he was clearly tired, he was graceful in the way he moved around Blaine's dorm with ever-present confidence, removing his shirt and tossing it before pulling his belt out of the loops and tossing that too.

Seb crawled from the end of the bed up towards the pillows and plopped down dramatically. He groaned deeply and flailed a bit before turning his head towards Blaine, bright green eyes meeting golden honey. Blaine could never deny that he had always been attracted to Sebastian. He was indisputably sexy—the very definition of it if Blaine were being wholly honest, but it was moments like this when Blaine was faced with the pleasant realization of just how adorable Sebastian could be.

"Why do you even bother putting your entire uniform back on after practice?" Blaine asked taking in the taller boy's appearance. His hair was still damp from the shower he had taken and he had stripped out of all but his white undershirt and his pants hung loosely around his slim hips. (Blaine's gaze lingered there for a long while before returning to Seb's own amused gaze.)

Sebastian shrugged wordlessly and Blaine knew he had some comment about not wanting to look unkempt and keeping up appearances that he couldn't be bothered to formulate into actual words.

"Taylor?" Seb asked looking over at his roommate's empty bed across the room as best as he could without actually lifting up his head.

"He left a couple of hours ago."

Seb's smirk turned into one filled with intent, causing Blaine to chuckle into his pillow—a deep blush spreading across his cheek.

There it was. The inevitable heat awakened from the knowledge that yes they were alone with a slim chance of being interrupted again. Neither boy acted on it, though. Sebastian turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling and Blaine shut his eyes and fought against the heat stirring in his gut, both ignoring the horny elephant in the room.

In the past three weeks, between Seb's lacrosse practice, glee, their school work load and the unfortunate amount of people they knew, it seemed the universe was determined to keep these boys from fornicating and Blaine didn't think either of them could handle the buildup only to be left with the worst case of blue balls, again.

Blaine couldn't really pinpoint when it became painfully clear that he wanted to have a friendship with Seb where they gave into their carnal desires every now and then. It was somewhere between the weekend they made up and almost getting caught in the senior commons. All he knew was he wanted it now. They weren't just going to stop being attracted to each other and the underlying sexual current the constantly buzzed between them was becoming hard to ignore.

He figured it was perfect. He wasn't ready for another relationship but he wanted sex. Sebastian didn't do relationships and had already made it clear that he was willing to make Blaine the exception to his "no repeats" rule. And they were friends; he actually liked spending time with Seb and that made it easy. It couldn't get any more uncomplicated than that and more importantly, it excited him. Thinking back he probably should have taken a closer look at his reasoning.

So it was established that they definitely both wanted it, problem was, any time they got swept up by their hormonal needs, someone or something was right there ready to ruin the moment like they'd developed a sixth sense for it.

There was one particular close call in the boy's locker room after gym when Blaine couldn't handle Seb teasing him anymore and pushed him up against the lockers with a kiss that had the other boy wondering whether Blaine was trying to take his tongue from him—like he wanted to keep it. Giving in, Seb flipped there position and dropped to his knees. He wasted none of their borrowed time getting his mouth around Blaine, but only achieved one torturous suck before they heard their coach walking into the locker rooms.

Just the memory of it made Blaine shudder in disdain as they laid next to one another in a tense silence.

"How was practice?" Blaine asked when the silence stretched to the point of uncomfortable.

Seb sighed heavily. "It was good. We have a lot of really good players this year." He paused and turned to face Blaine. "You'll come to the games right? If you want…I'll be good either way, I just think you'll want to witness my brilliance."

"My, what a big ego you have."

Seb snorted at this and quipped, "Yeah well the bigger it is, the easier it is to stroke so…" causing Blaine to scrunch his nose at his friend in mock disgust.

"Don't look at me like that B, you know you want to."

There was that heat again, spreading under Blaine's skin.

"Yeah, I do" he spoke softly.

Sebastian's eyes darkened, his words coming out ragged when his spoke. "Yeah?"

"I really do." Blaine lifted up onto his elbow and leaned over to whisper in Seb's ear. "I wouldn't want to miss a bunch hot sweaty guys being all aggressive with one another on a field."

Blaine had to hold back his laugh as a look of pure disbelief crossed Seb's face.

"Are you serious B?"

"Of course I am. If you want me to come to your game I'll be there."

Seb looked so miffed at this point; Blaine had to chew on his bottom lip not to laugh.

"You're such a fucking tease Anderson." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, pointedly looking anywhere but at Blaine.

Blaine took in Seb's set jaw and the way his arms were wrapped so tightly around each other that he could see every curve and cut of his biceps. He couldn't stop thinking about how strong they looked; he couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to have him holding him down with those strong arms. No more teasing

He leaned over again only this time he sucked Seb's earlobe into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the flesh and relishing in the way Seb shivered beside him.

"Don't be like that Seb. You know I meant I wanted you." He brushed his fingers against the soft skin on the inside of Seb's upper arm and watched as goose bumps spread across his tan skin.

Their eyes met in a silent agreement, Blaine nodding slightly as Seb pressed him back into the mattress and kissed him. It was hot and full of intent from the start, like they didn't need to breathe anymore. Air was nothing compared to the taste and feel of Seb's mouth on his, the weight of his firm body on top of his grinding down steadily and the knowledge that this was going to happen.

"Lock the door, we should lock the door." He choked out against Seb's kiss bruised lips when he finally managed to rip his mouth away from him.

"Okay." But Seb's mouth was back on his, claiming and unrelenting; the unlocked door forgotten.

There was three weeks' worth of pent up frustration fueling this kiss. Blaine sucked on the Seb's tongue as he sensually thrust it back into Blaine's mouth, causing the older boy to moan deeply.

He cried out when Seb responded by pushing him further into the mattress, holding him down as his hips moved with defined purpose.

Seb entwined their fingers, pressing the full weight of his body down on Blaine as hips picked up force and speed.

Their gasps and pants mixed together like a favorite old song Blaine hadn't heard in years. He was dizzy with the pleasure that came from the way their bodies moved together, but it wasn't enough.

"More. I need more."

"Are you sure?" Seb stilled his hips, pressing himself against Blaine's body and shaking with frustration.

Blaine shuddered at the loss of friction, biting his bottom lip and nodding his affirmation.

Seb pulled back slowly, reaching his arms back to forcibly remove Blaine's legs from around his waist when it seemed the other boy was reluctant to let go. He chuckled to himself, but said nothing.

Blaine watched as Seb made quick work of his clothes, revealing his lean but muscular frame. Gorgeous.

Seb hands moved to Blaine's clothes next. He pulled Blaine up so that he could remove his white tank, and then pushed him back gently. He ran his hands down Blaine's torso, gripping his hips, digging his fingers into the waistband of both his sweat pants and briefs and pulled them down slowly.

Blaine's legs fell open, wide and devoid of any shame, as soon as his they were released from their fabric jail. He noticed Sebastian's hooded eyes darken even more at this, the green of his irises replaced with the darkness of his lust.

Seb grasped Blaine's hands and brought his wrists together above his head, leaning down to whisper in Blaine's ear as he locked Blaine's fingers around the bar of the headboard.

"Don't let go okay?"

Blaine nodded

A whisper, "Do you trust me?"

Blaine hesitated for a minute, but he nodded, eyes wide with interest. Seb was up to something, but he trusted him.

"Good. Don't move. Okay?" Seb hopped off the bed and padded across the room to retrieve something Blaine couldn't see from his position.

When Seb turned back to walk towards the bed, Blaine's mouth fell open. He was surprised at the twist of arousal in his gut and the way his dick twitched, smearing precome where it rested against his abdomen. Seb had his Dalton tie in his hand, and suddenly the idea of being tied down became Blaine's most desired fantasy.

Seb settled himself back between Blaine's legs, licking his bottom lip at Blaine spread out before him, holding onto the bar above his head like a lifeline. It was a devastatingly beautiful sight.

He tied a knot quickly, and pulled Blaine's hands to test his handiwork. When he was confident the knot was secure but wasn't hurting Blaine he scooted back down so he was face to face with him and held his dark gaze.

"If at any point you want me to stop, you need to tell me."

"Okay."

"_Promise_ me."

"I promise."

"Just say stop, and I will. Okay, B? I mean it"

"I know, I will."

"Okay." Seb kissed him then. He poured every ounce of passion he had into it before pulling away and kissing down Blaine's body.

His lips brushed against Blaine's nipples, licking and nipping at them until they were both erect and then continuing his journey down. Above him, Blaine was already beginning to whimper. He tugged his hands softly, wanting to run his hands through Seb's hair, but at the same time the fact that he couldn't made him harder.

Seb kissed down, dipped his tongue into Blaine's navel, and lapped at the area around that was covered with the come leaking from the head of his cock.

He locked eyes with Blaine as he licked a strip from the base of Blaine's cock, right along the vain, to the tip, taking the head in his hot mouth and sucking.

Blaine's lungs practically collapsed as the air punched out of him. His eyes rolled back and he pulled harder against his restraints, his hips jerking as Seb took him in deeper until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

Seb clutched Blaine's ass, kneading the muscle in his hands, spreading his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace. There was no rhythm to his movements, constantly switching it up the speed and depth of which he took Blaine in to keep him on his toes. His face was a mess with spit and bits of come but he didn't care. He worked harder, deeper, riveted by the act of pleasing Blaine, the way he was shaking underneath him, and the sounds he was making; playing him like his own personal symphony of moans and whimpers.

Blaine's moans where growing louder and he was losing control of his hips as Seb picked up speed steadily.

Gasping, "Seb. Shit Seb. I'm gonna—" he could feel his body tensing, the stirrings of a familiar heat building in his gut, "I'm gonna come, Seb."

Seb pulled off abruptly, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Blaine's body shook with the suddenness of it, arousal still thrumming through him. His dick felt cold, slick with spit, and aching from the phantom feeling of Seb's mouth on him.

Blaine's eyes were wide with shock; his bitten-bruised lips hanging open. "Wha-Why would you do that? Why would you pull off like that I was gonna c—"

"I don't want you to come yet. Not until I say."

"Wha-Seb."

The boy in question smirked, "Shh I'll get you there don't worry. You trust me right?"

Blaine fixed Seb with a scowl but nodded nonetheless.

Seb reached over into the drawer of the table next to Blaine's bed. He searched around until his hand closed around a half-empty bottle of lube.

Seb laid down between Blaine's legs so his face was in direct proximity of Blaine's slick dusty pink opening. He couldn't stop from thrusting into the mattress, his neglected cock aching to being _in there_, but he could be patient. He waited three weeks for this. He could wait a little bit longer. He was far from finished with this beautiful boy before him.

Blaine had his eyes shut, puffing out shaky breaths in attempt to calm his body down. He hadn't expected the slickness of Seb's lubed fingers at his entrance so his hip jolted upon contact and his eyes shot open, looking down at Seb between his legs. He was focused on Blaine's hole, licking his lips as he rubbed slick circles around the soft skin of Blaine's opening. He loved the way Seb looked at him, when they were like this.

Blaine's mouth fell open, in a silent ah as Seb's finger pushed past the first ring of muscle, thrusting until it was buried as far as it could go. He was caught between closing his eyes and giving himself over to the feeling of Seb's finger pumping and twisting inside him and watching how enraptured Seb was by what he was doing to Blaine.

His decision was made for him when Seb added another finger, his eye lids falling shut once more as Seb's fingers moved inside him, scissoring and stretching him open. Blaine couldn't stop the sounds from pouring out of his mouth and somewhere in the back of his mind, the very, very back, Blaine was aware that if the boys in the dorm next to his were still here for the weekend there was no doubt they could hear everything. He wasn't going to be able to look at them ever again.

When the slide became easier, Seb added a third finger only this time he couldn't help but slip his tongue in between his fingers and licking the skin wrapped tightly around his fingers. Blaine's moans flowed freely, a constant streams of swears interspersed with nonsense and Seb's name. Always Seb's name.

Seb crooked his fingers and pumped his figures roughly into Blaine's prostate rewarding himself with a high keening sound from the boy above him that made him thrust into the bed harder. Blaine was barely breathing now with the way he was moaning, his body arching and writhing uncontrollably, he was driving the younger teen crazy, and he hoped Blaine could handle it.

"Ah, just like that Seb, Just like -ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Blaine's head shot up as Seb pulled away with a smirk. Blaine was struggling not to rip his hands out of their bind and throttle the green eyed boy looking entirely too pleased with himself. His body was visibly shaking

Wordlessly, Seb leaned over the edge of the bed, reaching under it for somethi—Blaine's eyes shot open wider than they already were.

"What are you doing Seb?"

Seb leaned back up with a shoe box in hand, and Blaine groaned, the flush on his body no longer just from arousal.

"Imagine my surprise, when I was snooping around your room one day, and found this." Seb teased, holding the box up and shaking it slightly.

Seb reached into the box and pulled out a condom, placed it aside, then pulled out a blue dildo and tossed the box onto the side table. He slicked the dildo up with lube and placed the bottle next to the condom, turning his attention back to Blaine.

"I don't know if I should be turned on by this or offended." Seb locked eyes with Blaine a devious smile on his face. When the other boy shut his eyes and swallowed thickly, he quickly dropped the toy and rushed to put the condom on, thinking he wouldn't have enough time later if he didn't. After, he leaned down, nosing at Blaine's soft cheek, and watched as Blaine's muscles contracted as he trailed the dildo down Blaine's torso, over his cock, past his balls and stopped at his entrance, rubbing the silicone toy at Blaine's hole.

Blaine's eyes rolled back as he arched into the touch.

"Is this what you've been using this whole time?" He whispered. " I've been willing to fuck you B, and this whole time you been using this instead. Makes me feel like you don't even want me."

Blaine shook his head frantically. "No I do, I just, I needed, something. I want you, I do."

"Are you sure?" Seb pushed the toy into Blaine, leaning back and grabbing the back of Blaine's knee with his free hand as he watched it disappear into Blaine's opening.

Blaine couldn't reply—he was too busy hissing at the burn. He'd only used the toy a couple of times, and though it wasn't that big, he still wasn't used to the stretch.

Blaine nodded for Seb to move and Seb started up a slow steady pace, his gaze trained on the way Blaine jerked his hips back to meet his thrusts.

It didn't take long for the tension to build up in Blaine's body; he was already so wound up. Seb moved the dildo in and out of him faster at just the right angle, causing Blaine to cry out. His head thrashed from side to side and his hips arched off the bed to jerk more forcefully on the dildo; all of his self-control shattered completely, leaving a debauched mess in its wake.

Seb reached down and grasped his own painfully neglected cock, jerking it a few times before forcing his hand off. He could come like this, watching Blaine fall apart so beautifully at his hands but he wanted to be inside him when he came. He reached for the lube, poured a generous amount on himself as best as he could with one hand.

Blaine, lost in the drag, pull and the fullness of dildo hadn't realized what was happening until Seb pulled the dildo out once again interrupting the precious build of another intense orgasm.

"_nonono"_ Seb silenced his whines with a gentle kissed, then kissed away the tears building at the corner of Blaine's eye as he positioned himself at Blaine's entrance and paused.

"You gotta beg for it B."

"I'm gonna kill youI'm gonna kill you_oh my fucking god,_I'm going to kill you_."_

"Be a good boy, and Beg for it B." his voice dropped, "Or you get nothing." He pushed in slightly so Blaine's hole stretched around the thickness of his tip, causing the honey-eyed boy to gasp, but pulled away before the heat got to be too much and he gave in.

Blaine willfully held Seb's gaze, but he was crumbling. He'd long passed wanting to be fucked, to needing it.

He spoke through gritted teeth. "Please"

"Please what?"

Blaine growled. Seb was a fucking asshole and he hated him, only not really.

"Please. Fuck. Me."

A chuckle, "Nuh-uh babe, you gotta say it like you mean it." Seb reluctantly pulled further away so his cock wasn't even touching Blaine anymore.

Blaine needed it back. He needed it inside him. He wrapped his legs around him, using all his strength, he held him close and leaned up to whisper in Seb's ear; practically whining.

"Please Seb. Please fuck me. I want you. Only you. _Fuck me_."

Seb sighed with relief. He clearly didn't have as much control as he was letting on. Blaine noted the way his body trembled as he pushed in slowly, breathing heavily in his ear and the way his voice wavered, deep and husky, when he spoke.

"Such a good boy for me." He groaned.

When he was finally buried to the hilt, Blaine's inner walls clenched and spasmed around him, making it hard for Seb to breath.

Blaine half-sigh, half-sobbed with relief at the feel of Seb, finally, _finally_, filling him up.

Seb reached up and released Blaine's hands from the tie. Blaine's arms were sore from the strain, but he didn't care because Seb was inside him now and it was better than the toy, so, so much better—better than anything he could think of at the moment (not that he could think).

He wrapped his limbs around Seb's body and curled up to bury his face in the crook of his neck. His senses were overtaken by the boy in his arms. He inhaled the equally sensual and spicy scent of amber mixed with some kind fruit Blaine's brain was too frazzled to place and shivered. It was intoxicating, the scent of Seb, and the feel of him around him, inside him, thick and throbbing. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Seb rolled his hips tentatively at first, but then picked up pace, pushing into Blaine with force that had them both jolting up towards the headboard as it clacked against the wall. He was too close to the edge to think about finesse and technique. It was animalistic in the way they bit, and kissed, scratched and fucked.

Seb was in euphoria. The sound of his hips smacking harshly against Blaine's ass, the way he grunted into Blaine's ear and gripped him tightly, he was completely thrown by the tight pressure of Blaine wrapped around him, and the way he met him at every thrust.

Blaine dug his nails into Seb's back, throwing his head back as his climax built rapidly. He was so loud now, body shaking and eyes rolled back.

"Faster Seb. Fuck me faster."

Seb picked up his pace, dropping his head into the scoop of Blaine's neck and attaching his mouth there. He shifted, pulling one of Blaine's legs over his shoulder, the new angle sending Blaine into a frenzy of pleasure. Seb slid his arms up and under Blaine's body, gripping his shoulders and using them as leverage to fuck deeper into him, groaning loudly at the hot vacuum-like friction.

Blaine's body seized, his hips stilling, his vision whiting out, and his body vibrating as his orgasm crashed into him like a bomb. Wave after wave of heat coursed through him pulling a long deep moan out of him before he stilled completely. Distantly he could feel Seb stilling as well, but not really.

When he came to, Seb was wiping his body down with a damp cloth. His ministrations were gentle—caring. Blaine watched through heavy lidded eyes as Seb took care of him, then wiped hastily at his own body before he lay down next to Blaine and pulled him into an embrace.

"Welcome back." Seb said with a sated grin when he realized Blaine's eyes were open. "I was starting to worry, I'm not gonna lie."

"I passed out." Blaine mumbled

"Yeah." Seb chuckled and buried his nose in Blaine's curls.

"I came so hard. You didn't even touch my cock."

"I know"

"I'm so tired." Blaine's eyes fluttered closed.

Seb nodded. "It's okay B. Just sleep."

Blaine sighed and nodded lazily; letting Seb's warmth and the soothing motion of his hand rubbing his back lull him to sleep.

* * *

7:30 AM. Seb groaned as he shut the alarm off on his phone. It wasn't so much that he was that tired, they'd slept for most of the evening after…yeah, skipping dinner and all, he was just really sore, and hated mornings.

He shivered at the cold. It was so much warmer in Blaine's bed. He slugged back over towards it and gently laid himself down on his front, smothering his face into the covers. Maybe he could just sleep a little longer before practice, he thought, but he knew he couldn't. He had to shower and be down at the field by 8:30. Who even decided it was a good idea to have practice this early on a Saturday anyways?

Regrettably he slid off the bed, keeping physical contact with it until the last possible second, before standing erect and quietly making his way over to his things. He located his boxers and slid those on, trying hard not to stumble over. He gathered the rest of his clothes, put on his slacks and undershirt and then stuffed the rest in his duffle bag. Cursing under his breath as it caught a couple of times, Seb zipped his duffle bag like a thief in the night. He jumped when he heard a voice, rumble from under the covers.

He turned to look at the duvet covered lump that was Blaine. "What?"

"I said you don't have to be so quiet. I'm awake—habitual early riser. Remember?" Groggy with sleep, Blaine rolled onto his back and stretched his arms and legs, curving slightly and causing the covers to slip down his torso just below his hips.

Seb licked his lips at the uncovered expanse of soft tanned skin. There were little bruises on Blaine's sides and hips where he'd gripped him. Some he could tell were from his mouth, like the really large one on his neck. Blaine was going to kill him for that one. He saw Blaine flinch and hiss as he retracted his limbs and turned on his side, his hands cradling his head as he looked over at Seb.

He frowned, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Blaine shook his head, with a soft smile. "I'm fine." He paused as he regarded Seb then grinned and sat up so his back leaned against the headboard, only wincing slightly at the soreness in his ass. That was going to linger. "So, do you have plans, or is this the moment you sneak out for the dreaded walk of shame."

Seb rolled his eyes. "This isn't a walk of shame."

"Are you sure? Should I call you a cab or something? Get you a bottle of water for the journey back?"

"This isn't the walk of shame. I have practice."

"Sure looks like it, though."

"Shut up." He threw a sock at Blaine, but the other boy caught it before it hit him.

"Make me." There was a knowing glint in Blaine's eyes; Sebastian didn't miss it, and then there was a moment where Sebastian considered skipping practice. He knew if he did, the coach would hunt him down though. He was the team's best player. If he walked in on this Seb would be running laps for the rest of his life.

"I don't think you could handle another round." Sebastian winked as he grabbed his duffle back and put his shoes on.

"Who said I was the one getting fucked?"

Caught off guard, Seb stumbled a bit. _The bastard_. "Fuck B, I have to go to practice. Stop." He stood up in time to see the other boy shrug.

"Suit yourself." Then Blaine kicked the covers off, grabbed his phone off the side table and started texting or whatever, it didn't matter because the boy was just sitting there _exposing_ himself like it was nothing and knowingly driving Seb crazy. This was payback.

He could see Blaine's hand sliding down towards his morning erection and crossed the room in three large strides, grabbed Blaine's hand he pulled him up to his knees at the edge of the bed where he stood. Blaine dropped his phone with a smirk and wrapped his arms around Seb's neck, pulling him in for kiss.

Sebastian gave in, forcefully claiming his lips in a dirty kiss before pushing him back and strutting backwards wiping at his mouth.

"You're gonna pay for that later." He said his gaze locked on Blaine's.

"Counting on it." Blaine sang with a wink of his own.

"I fucking hate you."

Blaine laughed. "No you don't."

"No I don't."

Seb picked up his things again and headed towards the door.

"You're still coming over later right? Sam will be here."

He turned around to face Blaine again, but continued to pat at his person checking to make sure he had everything. "Video games and terribly greasy food?"

"Yup."

"I'll be here." He looked up and stared into his friends sleepy eyes. "So is this, like a thing now—Us fucking and hanging out—are we fuck buddies now?" Seb smiled, pleased at the visible heat spreading across Blaine's cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so, though I prefer friends with benefits. You're always so crass."

Seb laughed as he opened the door. "See you later, Killer."

"Bye Seb."

Seb shut the door behind him and blindly started walking in the direction of the communal showers. He didn't see Eli in time to stop from running into him.

"Did you just come out of Blaine's room?"

"Well I don't know. Is that Blaine's room or isn't it?" Seb was running late. He didn't have much time to shower and be down at the field. He really didn't want to waste time with this guy.

"It is. Do you always have to be such a dick about everything? What were you even doing in there?"

Seb groaned in irritation and tried to side step him, but Eli quickly blocked his path.

His patience rapidly dwindling, "Can you fucking move? I have practice."

"Are you two fucking?"

"Is it any of your business if your dick and asshole aren't involved? Why do you even care? Actually, don't answer that. I don't care why you care. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"You guys are." Realization crossed Eli's face, but was quickly replaced with a sullen expression. "I tried to warn him, you're just going to hurt him." Eli confused Seb—the boy hardly even knew Blaine.

"Oh you warned him about me?" Seb crowded in on Eli. He could see Eli grimace and thought he probably smelled of Sex and Blaine. "Did you tell him about the time I fucked you too, and you spent the better part of the beginning of the summer trying to get me to fuck you again?" No reply. "Didn't think so." He stepped back and fixed Eli with a sneer. "All those times you called me and texted. Poor boy, you can't catch a hint, but let me spell it out for you. I don't like you. Didn't then, don't now. That's the difference between you and him. Blaine and I are _friends_ who fuck. Get over it."

Eli said nothing. He pushed passed Seb with a huff and stormed off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Seb looked back at Blaine's door, but it remained shut. He turned away and made his way towards the showers. He didn't know if Blaine heard that or not, but the idea that he might have, made his stomach churn. What Eli said bothered him. He didn't need to be told he wasn't good for Blaine; Seb told Blaine that himself. He didn't need anyone reminding him of it because it wasn't going to change the fact that Seb wasn't going to let Blaine go. He was indelibly selfish and greedy for Blaine's friendship now that he had it.

Eli wasn't going to ruin it. No one was.

* * *

_worth the wait? review and let me know!_


	8. One Foot in the Deep End

**Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: One Foot in the Deep End

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; AnderCohen-Chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning:** Blow Jobs, kissing, and frotting, these are a few of my favourite things!

**A/N: **_Seb & Blaine are friends with benefits. 'Nough said! I just read up on lacrosse and realized it's a spring sport…..yikes. So I read through the last chapter and I'm not sure that I ever stated it was for lacross So I was thinking maybe they have early practices for tryouts. Can we go with it? For the sake of my sanity?_

* * *

Sebastian smirked when he heard his friend crash through the boys' restroom door_. _That hadn't taken very long he thought and he was thankful because his hard on was bordering on painful and he didn't think he could hold off much longer. There was a beat of silence before he heard the other boy lock the restroom door and the pattering of his feet coming towards the stall he was in.

Blaine finally appeared, frazzled and heaving for breath, and it was clear he wanted it just as bad if his already unbuttoned blazer, loose tie and the way his oxford was hanging out of his slacks was anything to go by. Seb didn't miss the way Blaine licked his lips at the sight of him slumped against the wall, his pants around his ankles and his hand loosely wrapped around the base of his cock. He didn't miss the way Blaine's eyes darkened before his brain caught up to what his eyes were seeing.

"You've got your pants down and you didn't even bother to close the stall door?" His voice was deeper, tainted with arousal, when he spoke.

Seb shrugged noncommittally and tightened his grip, stroking lazily as Blaine shut the stall door (despite having locked the restroom door already).

Blaine clucked his tongue. "You can't just continuously snap chat me pictures of your dick and then text me your location while I'm in class Seb" he reprimanded—it was halfhearted at most; he probably didn't mean it. In fact, just the mention of the dirty pictures seemed to have Blaine flustered in the best way.

He swaggered over towards the taller boy, pushing his slacks down past his hips and stopped between Seb's thighs; his own pants now at his ankles. He knocked Seb's hand away, taking over with a firmer grip and more purpose.

"It got you here, didn't it?" Seb countered—it came out a gasp. Just barely getting the words out as he panted, "and you're about to suck my dick so I'm afraid I'm not in the slightest bit sorry," and managed a shit eating grin despite Blaine twisting his wrist and thumbing the head of his cock.

Blaine rolled his eyes, sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. He was entranced, watching Seb fuck up into his fist, his desire was obvious in his flushed cheeks and lingering gaze. It made Seb's dick pulse and his breath hitch. H_e's_ _so hot for it_, he thought and it was nothing like what Seb believed would happen and so, so intoxicating.

Blaine's eyes rolled up the length of Seb's body and his dark honey eyes locked on emerald greens as his free hand slid into his own grey boxer-briefs and wrapped around himself.

"It doesn't look like you want to be in class anyways." Sebastian meant for it to be a arrogant joke, but his want got the better of him—weakened his voice to a wavering moan.

"Yeah well I'm about to make this embarrassingly short for you." Blaine leaned in and pressed an open mouth kiss below Seb's ear then began a trail down his body, pushing up his shirt to get at his skin.

Seb shook his blazer off and placed in on the floor so Blaine could kneel comfortably and attempted to laugh. "Yeah, I doubt that Killer I—" But then Blaine was sinking his hot mouth over him and Seb momentarily forgot how to speak words.

It was a sin designed from the devil himself, the skillful way Blaine worked his mouth up and down his shaft. He sucked Seb's dick like it was the last thing he was ever going to do, twisting his head, sucking and licking on his head, then taking in as much of Seb's length as he could and swallowing around him.

Seb looked down through hooded eyes and found that Blaine was not only sucking him off but he was jerking himself too and more importantly he was staring at him. He felt stuck, locked in Blaine's sultry gaze, and he could practically taste the want in Blaine's eyes. His lips were a deep pink color and glistening, stretched wide around Seb's cock, and his face was red from exertion. It all summed up as a sight in the top ten hottest things Seb had ever seen.

With heavy lids and his mouth hanging slightly, Seb immersed himself into every detail. The wet heat of his mouth, the way Blaine dug his fingernails into his thigh, and the noises—god the noises—all of it had Seb's blood boiling. His eyes devoured the way Blaine sucked him, skillfully, though his hips pumped erratically into his own fist and his eyes roll back—he was coming, and then he was _moaning_.

Seb slammed his hand against the wall, gripping, scratching and trying to keep himself grounded as the vibrations shot through his cock and rocked him off his equilibrium. Before he could even prepare for it, his mouth fell open and he was groaning through his orgasm.

Blaine stood, wiped his hand clean with toilet paper, and tucked them both back into their pants with a smirk. His smile was hotter with the state of his glistening lips Seb noticed. Blaine wiped his mouth clean and put the rest of his clothes on until he was irritatingly presentable, as if he hadn't just sucked Seb's sanity right out of his dick.

"Told you." Blaine stated simply, purposefully swaying his hips as he walked out of the stall without so much as a glance back. Seb was left to pick up the shattered bits of composure he had left and try to mold it into something usable for the rest of the day because with that boy, and those hips, lips, ass and everything, he was constantly at risk of losing the vestiges he still had.

* * *

Sebastian passed the food line when he walked into the cafeteria later that day. He'd forgotten it was going to be creamy mushroom chicken and was unprepared, but he wasn't much in the mood for a salad so he settled on a roll and yogurt from the al-a-cart line to hold him off until after classes. He swiftly maneuvered himself through the crowded cafeteria until he reached their table and gracefully plopped down in the seat next to Blaine's.

"Hey, B" He greeted; only acknowledging the rest of the table with a half nod if it could even be classified as that.

Blaine ended his discussion with Jeff with an, "I'll show you later," then turned to Seb with a bright smile. He eyed Seb's food before rolling his golden eyes and rummaging through his bag. Unsure of what Blaine as doing, Seb busied himself with opening his yogurt and spooning the aluminum lid for the excess bits of yogurt on it. When he looked up again Blaine was holding out what looked like a spinach and cheese grilled sandwich wrapped in plastic.

"I knew you were going to forget there was going to be mushrooms in our lunch today so I got an extra sandwich for you."

Seb cleared his throat, shifted in his seat and pointedly ignored the weird fluttering thing his stomach was doing. His eyes shifted between the sandwich and Blaine before he grabbed the sandwich. Their hands brushed gently causing his stomach to do that annoying thing again and he was pretty sure his cheeks tinted slightly—this was in no way acceptable by any means.

He cleared his throat once more before smiling graciously. "You didn't have to do that. I would have been fine."

Blaine shrugged and bit into his own sandwich. He swallowed and wiped a napkin at his mouth before speaking. "It's fine. I remembered you're allergic to mushrooms and you don't pay attention sometimes so I brought you a sandwich just in case. You're hardly pleasant when you're hungry anyways and a thing of yogurt and a roll is not going to save us from a cranky Sebastian." Blaine winked at him before returning to his sandwich.

Seb couldn't even stop the warmth that spread through him if he tried. He looked down at the sandwich in his hand, a soft smile gracing his lips. Blaine really thought about things like this—really thought about him.

He felt bad for doubting it, but in all fairness Seb had grown accustomed to loneliness. He wasn't used to feeling like he had a friend in anyone or that he could trust anyone. His shock and hesitance were indomitable leeches to the knowledge that he and Blaine were friends now.

He didn't like to think on it too much—didn't want to get used to how it made him feel. It wasn't like this was something that would even last. Knowing him he'd mess things up before it could truly settle, but if he was being honest with himself (and in a moment of rarity, he was), in the past two weeks since they decided on allowing sex in their friendship, he had come to realize he enjoyed moments like this just as much, if not more than, the sexual benefits of their friendship.

It wasn't something he was ready to vocalize—it was too frightening as a thought never mind real, solid and out in the open.

Seb shook his head of those thoughts before it set in and made him hope for things with Blaine. Disappointment was the only foreseeable outcome where hope was involved; it always had been. Choosing to enjoy the moment only for what it was and nothing more, he pushed away everything he was feeling. He was knocked out of his thoughts by Blaine shoving him slightly with a self-conscious chuckle.

"Stop staring at me, just eat it." Blaine urged; bringing his own sandwich up towards his mouth and pausing until Seb did the same. He didn't take another bite until Seb took one first and then he smiled like an idiot, but it was adorable and really Seb had lost the will to try and figure out what the fuck was going on with him today.

He hadn't even realized he had still been staring like a moron to begin with and now he couldn't stop sideways glancing at his friend. That was until someone at the table kept clearing their throat all loud and irritating and whoever it was clearly wasn't going to stop until all attention was on him. Seb looked up to find Trent glancing between Blaine and himself.

Seb narrowed his eyes and put his sandwich down. "What is it Trenton?"

Trent chose to ignore Seb's use of his full name. "There's sex being had between the two of you isn't there?" The boys at the table fell silent.

Seb noticed two things in that moment. The first thing Seb noticed was Blaine tensing beside him. He didn't look—didn't think he could handle seeing Blaine's shame. The second thing he noticed was the way Eli stiffened and pointedly stared at him with a look of utter contempt.

Blaine hadn't said a word yet, Seb wasn't even sure the other boy was breathing, but he opted not to speak up either. They never discussed whether this was something they'd keep to themselves yet, and he felt a tug of guilt for having told Eli already. He didn't know what Blaine wanted so he remained silent.

"If I say yes will there be a lecture?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Trent laughed; holding out a triumphant open palm in front of Jeff's face, and shook his head. "Nope, do what you will man, we're not going down that road again, but Jeff owes me fifty bucks."

The other boys, all except for Eli, laughed. Seb let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and chanced another glance at Blaine, who smiled at him and gave him a one shoulder shrug to as if to say "well…"

"Besides" Nick started , running his hand over Jeff's golden locks as the other boy rested his head on his shoulder, mourning the loss of his money, "Carson told me he heard someone having incredibly loud sex in your room a while back. I was suspicious, but I just assumed Taylor snuck in his girlfriend."

Thad hummed in agreement. "Yeah and it doesn't help that you're both always smiling like fools. Sometimes you're just… too happy." He ended with a shudder as if his mind's eye had a vivid image of what it was exactly that Blaine and Sebastian did.

"Yeah well now you know." Blaine mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the tables patrons. His cheeks were flaming red, honey eyes wide with embarrassment, but there was a smile hidden behind his hand, Seb noted.

A lot of things seemed to be out of Seb's control, the breathy chuckle that passed through his lips being no exception, but he reigned himself back in and quickly covered it with a smug smirk before silently finishing the rest of his sandwich.

The rest of lunch went without incident. It seemed the other boys had done a complete 180 since the last time Sebastian was brought up in terms of Blaine. Whether it was because he was sitting at the table with them or they really had experienced a change of heart or even that they just decided Blaine could handle his own, their teasing was minimal and lighthearted and Blaine was still smiling. Seb would say he was happy if he didn't dislike everyone (excluding Blaine) at this table so much.

When lunch was over, they walked out of the cafeteria and Sebastian pulled Blaine away from his friends, ignoring their knowingly smiles, and walked briskly around the corner into an empty classroom.

He shut the door behind them and pushed Blaine up against the wall, careful to stand so that if someone were to peek through the small window in the door they would remain out of sight.

Seb didn't even give Blaine a chance to question him before he pressed up against him, braced his face with both hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Blaine's face was an undiscovered shade of pink when he pulled away and Seb latched on to his bottom lip. He groaned quietly and went in for another kiss before pulling away completely.

"I'm not missing any more class for sex today." The words were warm—barely audible—against Seb's lips as Blaine hadn't bothered to put not but an inch of distance between them before speaking. The way Blaine gripped his arms told Seb all he needed to know about whether Blaine really wouldn't miss another class to be with him, but luckily he wasn't going to make them miss class. They'd be late, but they wouldn't miss it entirely.

"I wouldn't pull you into a classroom in the middle of the school day for that Killer. Though now that you put it out there…" Seb responded, wigging his eyebrows earning a breathy chuckle from the other boy.

They leaned in, closed the distance between their mouths and adeptly wrapped their lips around each other's, their tongues sliding together briefly before retreating. They kissed slowly, eyes shut and lost in the fluidity of it but the hunger was there, palpable in the way they gripped onto each other and breathed heavily.

It didn't take long for the heat to build and the kisses to grow greedy and harsh with want. Seb shuddered, grasping Blaine just below his ass and pulling him onto his toes. It was so good, even if it was just a kiss; it still had Seb needy with desire. But then Blaine's confusion got the better of him and he pulled away.

Seb groaned softly, "What?"

"What is this then? What are you doing in here?"

"I felt like kissing you." Seb explained, shrugging and then leaning to continue where they left off.

Blaine wasn't having it though. He placed a hand on Seb's chest and dropped onto the full length of his feet, ignoring the way Seb slumped in disappointment. "There's more."

Seb's moan was loaded with annoyance. He let silence settle between them and mentally weighed his options. Blaine wasn't going to let this go, of that he was sure. Every fiber of his being was telling him to shoot Blaine down and walk out but something equally as strong inside him told him it was okay to let Blaine in even just a little.

He mumbled when he spoke and his green eyes were glued to the ground "You're not ashamed."

He didn't elaborate; this kind of openness made his skin feel too tight and left him feeling unpleasantly bare. He left Blaine to put the pieces together and wasn't disappointed because Blaine didn't need any more than that. He knew—he always did somehow—and he ran the hand resting on Seb's chest up to his jaw and tried to coax him into meeting his gaze.

Seb pulled Blaine's hand away from his face and turned his head away, stubbornly choosing to stare at the wall on the far side of the room rather than look at Blaine.

Blaine spoke anyway, "No, I'm not," a pause, "It means a lot to you doesn't it?" Blaine tone was gentle—not overly invasive but still prodding.

"No, it just made me want you." _Yes, it does._

"Okay." Blaine understood. "Let's go before we get caught in here." Blaine pulled Seb by the hand and led him out of the class room. Seb was momentarily swept away by how completely his friend got him.

He couldn't say how he arrived at his class after splitting ways with Blaine, as the weight of the conversation still hung heavily in Seb's mind. Apparently some screws had been knocked loose that morning because this wasn't who he was—blushing with all these feelings he couldn't describe or put a name to. He walked into his class, ignoring the all the stares. His teacher ranted about his tardiness but he ignored that too. He couldn't stop thinking about lunch and the classroom. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. He figured this was what it felt like to have a best friend. Maybe that was what it was.

* * *

That Saturday found Blaine at the mall with Tina, Sam and Brittany. They'd all gotten together to help Tina pick out some fabric for the McKinley production of _Grease_, which wasn't going well in the least.

"Blaine, are you even listening?" Tina waved her hand in front of the mentioned boys face.

Sam leaned over Blaine's shoulder and smirked. "He's totally not. He's texting Sebastian." Sam wiggled his eyebrows and dodged Blaine's arm as he swung it out to shove him.

Blaine looked up from his phone with a sheepish smile. "Yeah sorry." He pocketed his phone and gave Tina his full attention. "What's up?"

"Oh don't stop on my account, I just needed your help finding fabric but no big deal." She teased. "I couldn't find anything good anyways so we can go to the food court now." Tina laced her fingers with Blaine's as they all made their way out of the store.

It had been a while since Blaine had gotten to spend quality time with his three friends. He felt guilty that he allowed himself to get distracted by Seb. He really missed his them and didn't want them to feel like he'd rather be somewhere else. It was just really hard to ignore Sebastian. He probably had four texts already asking what was taking him so long to reply. Sebastian Smythe was no one to be ignored.

Blaine walked slowly with Tina behind the two blondes leading the way to the food court. He squeezed her hand in his softly and said. "Sorry Tina. I didn't mean to ignore you."

Tina shook her head. "Don't be. It's kind of adorable watching you blush over his texts. What were you guys texting about anyways?" She asked swinging their linked hands between them.

"I wasn't blushing. He wants me to come over later." He replied and quickly added, "Not just for that," when he saw the meaningful smile grace her lips. "I guess he didn't feel like going to Scandals tonight and just wants someone to hang out with." Blaine shrugged and looked down, adding the next words softly. "I think he gets really lonely sometimes."

"Well guess it's a good thing he has you." Tina said nudging her hip into his.

Blaine blushed at her words. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to feel good about the idea that Seb was finally dropping some of his emotional barricades for him but it still made his stomach flip. Why and how it became important to know and understand who Sebastian Smythe really was, behind the cocky façade and the sexually charged defenses, Blaine wasn't sure he was ready to address.

Tina looked like she wanted to say something else but was interrupted when Sam slowed his and Brittany's pace so that he was beside Blaine and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"So like, you and Sebastian…"

Blaine looked up at Sam with an amused smile. "What about us?"

"Do you guys just—you know—all the time? Is it like you're playing video games and you do it and then go right back to playing video games?" Sam asked, gesturing with the arm around Blaine's shoulder. His other arm was linked with Brittany's oddly enough. Blaine must have missed out on what the situation was between the two blondes, and clearly it was something, so he made it a point to remember to ask later.

"No and yes. It's not all we ever do, but whenever we feel like it we just do I guess. We're just really attracted to each other and get carried away I guess but we're not out of control. I don't know." Blaine answered unsure of how to explain it adequately.

Sam nodded anyway. "That's pretty cool. I could tell something was up between you two. What about next week though?"

Blaine furrowed his brows and looked up at Sam. "What about next week?"

"It's Thanksgiving next week." Sam said as if that was going to explain everything.

"And…" Blaine prodded, still unsure of where Sam was going with this.

"And Kurt's coming home." Tina supplied softly.

Blaine blanched and stopped walking. "Oh.

He hadn't even thought about it. It wasn't like he and Kurt really managed to keep in touch. All the promises to remain friends and write each fell from their lips and slipped through their fingers. Eventually Blaine found that he wasn't hastily checking his emails or his Facebook to see if just maybe Kurt had managed to reply to him.

Kurt wasn't always the most thoughtful of people when it came to communication, Blaine knew that about him. He always got swept away with the new things that excited him allowing other things, namely himself, to fall to the wayside. Blaine wasn't his boyfriend anymore, he had no reason to want to run and tell Blaine about the new world that stole him away from him. It came as no surprise that they hadn't spoken about the upcoming holidays and if they would see each other during Kurt's return home, if even he was returning home.

This was the first he was hearing that chances were Kurt would return and he didn't know how he felt about it. It wasn't like it was before when it came to Kurt; the longing was dull and distant. He wasn't sure what that meant considering there was a time when Blaine was counting down the days until he'd get to see Kurt again.

Blaine remained silent the rest of the way to the food court. They agreed on ice cream and located an empty table nearest the food court entryway. Blaine sat with his legs tucked neatly under his chair and stirred his melted ice cream until it turned into a soupy mixture of the chocolate and vanilla.

"You okay man? I'm sorry I brought Kurt up." Sam asked, widening his eyes as if to say _What?_ at the way Tina was glaring at him.

"You're allowed to talk about him Sam. It's okay." Blaine offered a warm smile but it fell short to the kind of lukewarm smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Brittany asked, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

Blaine shook his head and shrugged. "We haven't talked about it since he first left, but I feel like maybe I should?" It was more question than an assertion.

"He wants to." Tina admitted.

Blaine turned to stare at her but she avoided his gaze. "Tina…"

Tina threw her hands up defensively. "I know I should have told you I talked to him. He doesn't feel like it's his place to ask you to see him during the holidays. I didn't know how to approach the subject. He doesn't know where you guys stand right now. "

Something hot curled inside him. "Might that be because he hasn't responded to my emails, or maybe that he stopped returning my calls?

"Blaine.."

"No Tina." He shook his head and dropped his spoon entirely, turning to face her completely. "How is it supposed to make me feel that he doesn't talk to me for months and decides, yeah he wants to see me but no he doesn't want to talk to _me_ about it and just hopes that maybe you'll pass the message along? And what—am I supposed to jump at the idea and send a message back through you: Meet me at the Lima Bean, check yes, no or maybe so? Would he even respond?"

"It's not like that Blaine; he thought he was doing you a favor. Helping you move on or something, but now he just feels really bad because he misses you." Sam supplied lamely.

"So he talked to you too?" Blaine felt the sting of betrayal. It wasn't warranted—of course they still talked to Kurt and it wasn't like he didn't think his name would ever come up but it brought back the feeling of having his voice ripped away from him. Kurt was making decisions about their relationship-_his _and Kurt's relationship—and he had no agency of any kind in the matter… again.

He shook his head disbelievingly—crooked his jaw open and huffed with it as it all sank in. His skin crawled with the overwhelming need to not be here anymore. He didn't want to be having this conversation.

"I'm gonna go. I'll catch up with you guys later." He muttered.

The chair scraped on the wrong side of too loud as no one said another word. It didn't take much thought about where he wanted to be when he stood up and walked off with barely uttered salutations to his friends. He craved the ease and comfort of him the moment he remembered his invitation—barely had to think about how to get there once he reached his car and got on the road.

He pulled up to Seb's driveway and stared at the massive house. He really should have thought about what it meant that his immediate reaction to being unhappy was to seek out Sebastian and be with him, but he was too busy needing to be with him.

* * *

Blaine absolutely did not scream when he slid off the bed and onto the floor, taking the sheets and duvet with him. He did, however, scramble to untangle himself from the covers in hopes to jump back onto the bed and gain back the upper hand. He was too late though. By the time he unfurled himself, Seb was sliding between his legs pinning him down with the bulk of his entire naked body and mercilessly rolling his hips just like he knew Blaine liked it. Then the asshole was laughing in his ear at the way his breath hitched with every roll and Blaine, having lost himself in the pleasure a bit, was reminded of what the purpose of all this was.

"You cheated" he rasped, burying his face in the crook of Seb's neck and unsuccessfully trying to conceal a moan. When he regained his ability put words together and speak them, he continued. "You kicked me off the bed because you were losing."

Seb laughed in his ear, gripped the bedding with one hand, and held the back of his thigh with the other, pressing his hips down hard and rolling them up. Blaine's body jerked in response.

"It's not cheating when I know I'm going to win Killer. Just give in already."

Seb's voice was so deep and silky, it only served to push him closer to the edge and Blaine knew he was right. He could feel it in the way his body tensed and how he couldn't stop from tightening his hold on Seb with his legs and holding him in place. He loved the feel of Seb's body—solid and pressing into him. They'd been at this for a little over fifteen minutes and Blaine was barely keeping it together.

When he arrived at the pool house, the other boy was in the attached gym, in nothing but track pants, running on the treadmill. After very pointedly staring at his friend's body Blaine decided joining would help his mood and grabbed a spare pair of work out shorts and a tank from Seb's drawer. He ended up showing Seb a few boxing moves, which awakened the competitiveness in both boys and turned into wrestling match. It wasn't until Seb had Blaine pinned, sweaty and flushed from excursion, that he kissed him and raised the stakes.

_"I bet I can make you come first." Seb challenged with lopsided smirk, offering up the sinfully delightful distraction with hot kiss._

_Blaine used all the strength he could garner and caught Seb off-guard when he flipped them over so he was on top pinning Seb's hands above his head and said, "You wish." Then he got up and strutted into Seb's room._

Now he thought Seb might have been right. He was beyond reason—the way their hips moved rhythmically and the way their cocks rubbed together, caught between their sweaty bodies had him craving the release. He was losing and for a moment it didn't seem like such bad thing. Seb would never let him live it down, though, and that was enough to bring him back from the brink.

Thinking fast, he sucked two fingers into his mouth then trailed the slick fingers down Seb's back and down the crack of his ass until he reached his entrance. He squeezed Seb's ass open with his other hand and worked his slick fingers over his hole with quick undulated pressure until the other boy was thrusting erratically, gripping the duvet on either side of his head and moaning uncontrollably.

Blaine rasped out a chuckle then turned his head so his lips were pressed against the shell of Seb's ear. "You lose."

He breathed the words into Seb's skin and then bit his bottom lip before gently pushing his fingers inside past the resistance. Seb clenched around his fingers, holding them in, and pushed back against his hand as Blaine fucked his fingers in and out of Seb's opening. Seb moaned, long and thready, his body arching and toes curling in a conniption of pleasure. As he came, his dick pulsated between them, spilling come all over their chests. Finally, finally, Blaine allowed himself to let go and come, rocking against Seb's body until his muscles gave out and adding to the sticky mess.

Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms and legs around the taller boy's body and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "Looks like you lost, Sebby."

Seb groaned, resting all his body weight on Blaine in hopes that he would release him. His voice was muffled as he spoke into Blaine's neck. "Don't call me that. You cheated."

"It's wasn't cheating if I knew I was going to win and please don't act like you don't love when I call you that." Blaine mocked.

"Get off me." Seb grumbled, grazing his fingers up Blaine's side and tickling him until he jolted and let go, allowing Seb to sit up fully and stretch.

"You're so competitive" Blaine teased. He was powerless to stop the cocky grin that spread across his face. Sebastian really hated losing and that made winning all the sweeter. "And you're a sore loser."

Seb rolled his eyes, but the twitch in his lip gave him away. "Whatever."

They somehow managed thread sex into their friendship so effortlessly—so naturally. It weaved nicely, equal, with everything else they did together. It never felt like sex had to happen if it they were going to hang out. He wasn't proud at how relieved he was, but he was—relieved.

Seb was genuinely interested in all of Blaine even though he would never admit it. Blaine realized quickly that having a friend had been something Seb didn't even know he really needed until after their talk in the classroom the day before and he felt giddy with delight that he was the one Seb let in.

"Are you sleeping over? My parents won't be home for a while so there are no chances of running into them. If you want to, you can stay." Seb asked smiling down at Blaine.

Blaine sat up, tucked his legs pretzel style and smirked "Uh yeah. You owe me a musical marathon, starting with Hairspray."

Seb slumped against the side of the bed and frowned. "You're just going to end up singing throughout the entirety of all the movies. Why can't you just give me a performance of all your favorite songs while I finish working out? You interrupted my routine."

Blaine rolled his eyes "As if you could actually finish now."

"Fine." Seb was quiet for a bit and when he looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, it was all Blaine needed to know what Seb was going to bring up.

"So next week is Thanksgiving."

"So I've been told. You're still coming over to my house right?"

Seb shrugged. "I don't know."

"You can't spend Thanksgiving alone."

The boys locked eyes and held each other's gaze. Seb bit his bottom lip and released it slowly before speaking. "It's not like I haven't before."

"Yeah and I have too. Remember? It's not fun, at all."

"What about Kurt?"

Blaine's body caved as he sighed. "What about Kurt?"

The look Seb was giving him could only properly be described as: _What the fuck else_? "Aren't you going to be hanging out with him?"

Blaine lifted his shoulders and dropped them with weight of his exasperation. "Even if I do see him, I still want you to come over for dinner."

Seb nodded slowly and said "I'll think about it."

"Seb…"

"I said I'll think about it. I will." Seb assured him. His grin was infuriatingly charming and to top it off, he leaned in and planted the sweetest of kisses on Blaine's cheek before pulling away with a smirk. "Do you want to shower with me before you kill me slowly with your musical marathon?"

"Nope. Absolutely not."

Seb laughed, wheezed with it, as he got up from the pile of blankets on the floor. "Are you holding out on me because I won't confirm my attendance at the 'Annual Anderson Thanksgiving Extravaganza'?"

"That's precisely what I'm doing. You can think about what you've done while you bend your arms uncomfortably to scrub your back." Blaine tilted his jaw up so his nose was raised to the haughtiest degree.

Seb shook his head and then turned to walk in the direction of the bathroom. The whole way there he swayed his hips more than usual and then turned with a wink as he disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't reappear for about twenty minutes.

When Blaine went in after Seb got out, Seb slapped his ass as they passed each other and tossed him a dry towel. Blaine tried to hide the way his cheeks turned bright read at the action, tried to hide the excitement in his eyes but Seb caught it. (Of course he caught it) The look he gave him in return was so scheming Blaine knew they'd be playing with that later.

Seb gave Blaine a pair of old pajama bottoms (that were so long he had to roll the waistband and yet his legs still drowned in them) and a Killers t-shirt when he got out of the shower. He prepared popcorn and grabbed them a few sodas for their marathon and joined Blaine in the entertainment corner of his room. He set the sustenance on the table in front of them and plopped on the couch.

"Let the torture begin." He drawled scooting in closer to Blaine and dropping his feet on the surface of the counter that was clear of food.

"Whatever, you secretly love this." Blaine scoffed, grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

"That is a frighteningly inaccurate accusation." Seb immediately countered.

He totally love it. By the time they got to _Mamma Mia _Seb was singing along with Blaine. He wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Blaine was—jumping up on the couch and singing with abandon—but he was helpless, but to sing out a little, when he was up against Blaine's infectious fervor.

Seb spread himself out and rested his head on Blaine's lap when they'd gotten to _Singin' in the Rain. _They'd worn themselves out three movies in, and slumped back onto the couch. Though Blaine still sang, his voice was a quiet lull. Relaxed, Seb inevitably found that it was taking far too much effort to hold his eyes open. He took one of the pillows from beside Blaine, grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapped the blank around himself and settled his head on Blaine's legs comfortably. Blaine ran his hand through Seb's silky, thick, brown locks and watched quietly as his blinks slowed and he gradually dozed off.

Seb look so peaceful like this; All of his carefully constructed masks stripped away—completely vulnerable and so beautiful. He could watch him sleep all night, he thought.

As soon as the words appeared in his mind floating around and knocking him off his axis, Blaine quickly heaved them to the back of his mind. Those kinds of thoughts complicated things. They were the kind of thoughts that could fuck things up.

They were the kind of thoughts—the kind of feelings—that weren't allowed.

tbc

* * *

_**End A/N**__:_ _So I'm hoping you guys are getting that these boys are starting to get way in over their heads. _


	9. It's All in What We Say

**Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: It's in What We Say, but Mainly It's in What We Do

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; AnderCohen-Chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning:** Angst(?)

**A/N: **_So this is a long one. Some things to know: This starts off directly the day after the last chapter (So Sunday if I'm not mistaken) I will indicate the days it is after that. The boys have a half day on Tuesday. So the mall scene isn't that late in the day. They have the Wednesday before Thanksgiving off because I think I remember having that day off when I was in school. I will write and post a Tina POV companion piece to this. But later because this one took up so much time and I didn't get a chance to write it. I just want her to react to some of what happens. Oh and this is really ridiculous but I just wanted to say most of this is in Blaine's POV so his name in the texting bit at the start is as he sees it not Seb. Idk why I felt I needed you guys to know that Seb has Blaine's nickname set in his phone too. It just seemed like a good idea to make that clear. Idk now it feels pointless haha whatever. Anyways! Enjoy lovies and please don't be too mad at me_

* * *

**—-SUNDAY NIGHT—-**

**SebbySmytheJ: **_I'll help you pick one. Send me a pic!_

**10:30PM**

**Blaine: **_I'm just picking out a tie._

_Do you really want to see?_

**10:31PM**

**SebbySmytheJ: **_If you pick the wrong_

_one it could destroy the aesthetics of your_

_whole ensemble._

**10:31PM**

**SebbySmytheJ:**_ You should also_

_consider only wearing the ties in the pics._

_Anything more will distract me from_

_the ties. ;)_

**10:32PM**

Blaine huffed out a chuckle after reading Sebastian's texts. Sebastian was a dork under that cavalier front he put out; something Blaine was truly enjoying discovering about the other boy. He stood in his closet at his drawer of ties and contemplated Seb's offer. Not the nudity but the genuine care about Blaine's "Thanksgiving dinner party attire" dilemma. He knew Seb would stop replying to him if he pulled too much focus on it so he kept it to himself; let it warm him and turn his lips at the sides.

**Blaine: **_ Your ploy to get me naked_

_won't cover up that extremely gay moment._

_Aesthetics of my ensemble?_

_I'm actually very proud Sebby!_

**10:33PM**

**SebbySmytheJ: **_You should know_

_I'm seriously reconsidering this friendship!_

**10:34PM**

**Blaine: **_You are not. I know secrets._

_Like one N'Sync obsession that I'm not_

_fully convinced you've grown out of._

**10:35PM**

**Kurt Hummel: **_Hey Blaine._

**10:35PM**

**SebbySmytheJ:**_…Blackmail?_

_How very Smythe of you._

**10:36PM**

Blaine stared at his phone, almost dropping the device in his haste to get to his bed and sit down. This was the first Kurt had ever initiated conversation since the break-up. When he was actually responding, it was always Blaine who wrote him or called him first with inane details about his day, little things that made him smile and laugh, things that reminded him of Kurt—anything to hold on to their connection really.

He should reply, he knew he should, but somewhere between the journey from his brain to his fingers, the message fizzled out and his fingers weren't responding. What do you say after months of nothing? There were no phone calls, no emails, no messages, or texts—_nothing_. The line between their two tin cans had been snipped, disconnected, as far as Blaine was concerned. Now, in the span of one day, not only had Kurt been brought up twice, but he was texting him.

It occurred to him that Sebastian had texted him too and he figured he'd better text him back at least. That, he could do. He quickly typed out a reply, "_Well I learned from the best, but hold on okay?"_ Seb replied with "_I hope this means I'm getting those pictures"_ to which Blaine cracked a smile before returning back to the screen with Kurt's text, chewing on his bottom lip and staring at it. It felt as if he was permanently caught between wanting to say everything and nothing all at once and it wasn't even anything substantial, just a simple greeting.

**Kurt Hummel**: _I know you could just be_

_asleep but if you're ignoring me, please don't._

_I want to talk to you._

**10:46PM**

**Kurt Hummel: **_I want to see you._

**10:47PM**

Blaine's fingers began to move, tapping out a reply, almost at their own violation.

**Blaine: **_Call Me_

**10:48PM**

The ring of his phone was instantaneous, Kurt's name flashing at him as the monotone manufacture ringtone cut through the silence in his room. He'd long since removed the image of Kurt blowing him a kiss and was left with the impersonal notification of dread. He was completely unprepared, his brain muddled only with scattered ideas of what he wanted to say, but nothing was concrete, nothing made sense.

He let the phone ring three times before answering, voice low and unsure. "Hello?" A question, as if the call hadn't been at his request.

"Oh Blaine. Hi." Kurt sighed with the words as he spoke. It seemed a great weight had been lifted at the sound of Blaine's voice.

Blaine didn't respond, everything he thought he wanted to say caught in his throat when he heard him. Kurt still sounded beautiful only it wasn't the same and it hurt to hear it, but _god_ he missed it. This moment wasn't what it had been when he played it over in his mind, he wanted to tell Kurt everything he was feeling and how angry he was but as it was, all he wanted to do was be wrapped up in the sound of Kurt's voice, telling him it was okay and _it hurt_.

His voice came through the line less confident than before. "Blaine, please talk to me."

"I don't know what to say Kurt."

Hesitantly, "Say you'll meet me. Tomorrow?"

He was already shaking his head before the words came out. "Kurt…I-"

"Please? I-I'll drive up and pick you up, or we can meet at the Lima Bean"

Blaine tilted his head and cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He wrapped himself in his duvet and leaned back against the headboard, mulling over his options. Neither one made him want to jump into action. Now that the chance to see him was here he found he wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

"I'll meet you there." He decided.

Kurt squealed and soft clapping could be heard through the line. He was getting what he wanted, Blaine knew better than to resent him for not picking up on his discomfort; for not acknowledging what it meant that he agreed to see him.

"Awesome, I was so scared you wouldn't want to but I've missed you-"

"Kurt" Blaine groaned, cutting through his excitement.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, m'really tired. Can we just—can we talk tomorrow?"

He didn't have to try very hard to hear the dejection in Kurt's voice. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Yeah of course…tomorrow—I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Blaine ended the call with sigh that had built up the moment he heard Kurt's voice. He typed out a quick text to Seb, telling him he was going to bed and rolled his eyes when Seb joked about his disappointment in not getting the pictures.

He slept very little that night and the little amount of sleep he did get was disturbed with restless tossing and turning. His mind wouldn't stop. It just kept buzzing with a million and one thoughts that kept him at the very surface of sleep until the light of dawn lit up his bedroom.

* * *

—-**MONDAY EVENING—-**

Blaine sat at the table in the very back corner of the coffee shop. It wasn't that it was crowded with people bustling in and out, a slow evening really, but he figured the extra privacy couldn't hurt.

He pulled off his scarf and his coat and sat back staring at the cups before him: one medium drip and one grande non-fat mocha. Of course he got him coffee. Whatever the circumstances were between them, he was always a gentleman and he still cared. This meeting meant something to him.

Fifteen minutes past and there was no sign of Kurt. He shifted in the discomfort of the worry clawing at his gut but his willingness to see the good intent in everyone, even at their lowest, pushed to the front of his emotions. Blaine had already come up with viable excuses for Kurt, clutching at straws to shut the constant reminder that it wasn't like Kurt to be late for anything out of his mind.

Forty-five minutes in and two drinks later, Kurt still hadn't arrived and the idea that he might not was becoming an astringent possibility. It seemed too bold to believe, but the other boy's coffee, evidence enough, sat untouched and as cold as he was beginning to feel about the situation. After everything the least he could do was show up.

Pathetic was most likely the most accurate description of his appearance to the world looking in as the hours passed. It was the small bit of hope that he might show tacked on to his inherent stubbornness that kept him glued to his seat. He couldn't make much sense of why Kurt would stand him up._He asked him to come _and after driving so far to see him, Blaine wasn't ready to accept that he'd been slighted.

The sound of rubber soles squeaking against the tiled floor pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me, uh, Blaine? We're closing so…"

Blaine turned up his face to meet the wide, apprehensive, brown eyes of Audrey the barista who looked down at him with a sad smile. He didn't want to be annoyed with her, she was nice enough to give him free coffee after his third order, but she regarded him with pity as her eyes alternated glances between the cold grande non-fat mocha and him and he hated it. It was perhaps what hurt worst of all, that he was left to sit alone, dignity cracked, hurt and pitied by the girl serving him coffee.

Kurt never showed.

He thanked the girl kindly, despite her awkward tight lipped smile and tossed the grande non-fat mocha in the trash. After wishing the girl a good night he rushed out into the cold and inhaled the chilled air deeply. He stood in the subzero temperature and allowed himself to just feel all the anger, the hurt, and the confusion, let each one run its course until he was numb with it, only for a moment before wrapping his scarf a little tighter, crossing his arms over his chest, building his walls a little higher and driving back to Dalton.

* * *

**—-TUESDAY AFTERNOON—-**

It was the way Blaine refined himself to fake smiles and a stiff posture that made Sebastian resent Kurt the most. It took all of one day for Kurt to diminish Blaine back to this distant shell of a person, head down and feet dragging as they weaved their way through the crowded Lima mall.

Having already resigned to the fact that Blaine's goofy smile was quickly climbing to the top of the list of things he adored, he hated Kurt for bringing Blaine to the point that Sebastian actually missed his smile—his real smile. The one that lit up his honey eyes and made his cheeks hurt with the burn of smiling so hard. The one he rubbed his cheeks to try and get rid of but couldn't stop from reappearing as soon as he got control of it.

It was for that reason he decided that today, at least, he would let go of any reservations and really be there for Blaine.

He hooked his arm around Blaine's shoulders and steered the shorter boy towards the escalator leading down. After a moment of trying to decide what step to stand on, they rode the escalator to the first floor.

Sebastian pushed through the crowd unapologetically, casting hard glances at anyone dense enough to stop in the middle of their way. He knew he was wrong for the rising number of shoulder checks he was dishing out, but really, there had to be a better system for getting around the mall when it got like this.

Blaine's voice broke through the bustling of swarming masses, screaming children and festive music. "Hey, where are we going?" He asked, peering over the arm around his shoulder as they passed the only stores either boy would even consider purchasing anything from.

"I don't have the patience to shop like this." Seb gestured to the mayhem that was the Lima mall anytime the "holidaze" reared its ugly head. What was it about this time of year that made people lose all sense of reason?

"So…" He continued, elongating the vowel as he halted in front of his intended destination.

"The arcade?" Blaine turned his head to peer up at him. He raised a thick eyebrow and fought against the smile threatening the corners of his lips. "You, Sebastian Smythe, want to hang out in an arcade?"

Seb bit back the honesty dangling at the tip of his tongue. He didn't get people's appeal to video games never mind a room dedicated to just that. He'd spent countless nights trying to get into them with Blaine and Sam, fighting a losing battle within himself to connect with them on that level, but submitted to accepting that they just weren't for him. Many of those nights he'd spend rolling his eyes from his spot beside the other boys, having already given up, and watched them act like fools. No, he didn't want to hang out in an arcade but the memory of Blaine professing his love for one particular game, eyes big and smile bright as if the game coming to life, returning the affection and running away with him would complete him, made the taller boy think a day lost in the gaming world could make him forget, even for a moment, everything he was concealing and bring out that smile that suited him best.

"Yes." He lied, not even bothering to cover up his grimace. "Come on."

Seb dragged Blaine in by the hand, traded ten dollars for tokens and pulled him past the newer games, to the back where the so-called fun was.

A small chuckle, dare he say a giggle, was the first indication that he'd got it right. The second was in his hazle eyes when he glanced up at him and tilted his head appreciatively. No big smile yet though; that was the real goal and determination was Sebastian's middle name.

Blaine sauntered over to the line of pinball machines and placed his palm on the glass of the Twilight Zone, smiling soft and timid.

Seb looked around the arcade and then back at Blaine, his own lips curling at the sight. "Do you, uh…need a moment or…?"

Blaine turned his blushing cheeks away and murmured, "Shut up," before clearing his throat, casting a coy smile at him and holding out an open palm. "I'm assuming the tokens are for me?" A loaded question, He knew. He knew what Seb was doing; he knew it, all of it, was for him.

Seb nodded and handed over enough tokens for Blaine to play, situated himself where the back of the game met the wall and leaned against the side of it. He watched the way the colored lights from the game, played off Blaine's features, but mainly he just watched Blaine's features. The way they relaxed as he eased into the thrill of the game—content illuminating his eyes and curving the ends of his lips into a crooked smile. _Almost there._

Seb considered the way Blaine's arms flexed in the tight fitting short sleeved polo he was wearing; watched as he alternated between licking the side of his upper lip and biting his bottom lip; traced the dips and curves of his furrowed brows; admired his concentration and skill.

Seb had gone completely forgotten, his chuckle falling unheard.

He tapped his fingers on the glass surface when Blaine lost, a quiet groan passing through the other boy's lips, and smirked. He cast a smug glance down at the game and back at Blaine. "This game doesn't look that hard." He decided, tilting over the edge and eyeing the design.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, his head jerking back slightly in amusement. "You think so?

"Of course," Seb nodded, "I'm a highly skilled and educated individual B This is all just timing. I think I can handle it."

Blaine snorted and switched places with him. "By all means." He teased, offering up his place with an overzealous bow. Seb rolled his eyes in returned and fed some tokens into the machine confidently.

He was so wrong, so very, very wrong.

The game, he decided, was rage inducing and pointless. "How am I supposed to keep the ball going if the bars are spaced so far apart?" He growled, smashing his fingers into the buttons on the side of the machine and huffing angrily. How was this ridiculous game, this difficult? Maybe Blaine was right; maybe he was competitive it's just, Smythes didn't lose—they just…didn't.

Blaine placed a hand on his before he could shove another token in the slot (and most likely jam it). His shoulders shook with silent laughter as he regarded Sebastian. He would have shot him a snarky comment in annoyance but when he really looked up, Blaine's eyes were squinted with laughter and there behind the back of his hand was that smile. His friend was finally smiling more honestly than he had all day and his laugh was free and frighteningly beautiful.

"I can help you" Blaine offered when he pulled himself together. "I've developed a strategy for this game. I could show you, if you want."

Seb nodded begrudgingly and allowed Blaine to slide under his arms and position himself between the machine and his body. The smaller boy put the tokens in and pulled the lever to release the ball before placing his soft, mildly calloused fingers over his and playing the game with him.

They played like that for hours—together.

Sebastian eventually removed his fingers from beneath Blaine's, loosely wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin atop his shoulder. Most of his focus was on the way Blaine's body jerked and shifted beneath him, but every now and then he paid attention and made a witty comment about Blaine's skills with handling balls hotly in his ear.

It took Blaine's stomach growling embarrassingly loud to get the boys away from the pinball machine and into the food court.

Cheese fries was their choice of ailment after standing in the line for far too long in Sebastian's opinion. They sat close together at a small table next to the fountain drinks and ate, wrapped up in their own world of teasing, flirty comments, comfort, laughter and beautiful honest smiles.

Neither boy noticed a pair of ocean blue eyes casting a tentative glance in their direction.

* * *

Sebastian heard it first as they made their way to Blaine's parked BMW convertible and grit his teeth. He wasn't even going to apologize for hoping they got to the car before Blaine heard it too. He even thought he might cast a hard look out of the passenger window at the boy for his audacity to even approach them.

No such luck.

It was stronger the second time, though no less unsure than the first. His voice carried over the sounds of running engines and echoed voices. "Blaine!"

Blaine halted in his tracks and pivoted on the balls of his feet to face him. Seb turned shortly after schooling his irate expression into one that was unreadable and met the sight of Kurt Hummel guilty standing before them and that obtrusive midget girl with the crazy eyes—Rachel—who was standing behind him.

Kurt shifted from foot to foot, digging his hands into his coat pockets, and alternated his gaze from Blaine to Sebastian curiously. There was a moment were his gaze landed on Seb's and bored into him hard as if staring long enough would give him some kind solution to his obvious trouble figuring out why Blaine was with him and happily by choice at that.

"Well," Seb started, breaking the ice, "The prodigal queen has returned."

Kurt's eyes narrowed at him and Blaine nudged him in the side.

Kurt stepped forward, decidedly ignoring his presence all together. "Blaine…" His voice cracked, forcing him to cough and start again. "Blaine about the coffee shop…"

Blaine cut him off. "Forget it Kurt. I don't really feel like giving you the satisfaction of explaining yourself. Not sure I want to hear your excuses."

"Blaine, you've hardly given him a chance!" Rachel squawked defensively.

"Rachel stop" Kurt begged, pushing his friend further behind him.

Blaine's entire body tensed; he was holding back. Gritting his teeth, his eye's shifted to the small girl as he spoke. "With all due respect Rachel, you don't know _anything _about the chances I've given Kurt."

"Blaine please." Kurt pleaded, he was already crying (of course). "I was going to show up, I was…"

The sound of Sebastian's disbelieving snort interrupted him. "Did the length of your acrylic nails stop you from texting him, maybe to let him know—I don't know—before during or after you decided to stand him up?"

"Shut up Sebastian!" Kurt yelled, the coif of his hair bouncing as he angrily jerked his head with it.

"Seb stop." Blaine pleaded, turning his honey eyes up at him and that and that alone was the reason he bit back his retort.

"As for you Kurt" Blaine continued, "You can go ahead and save it. I waited for you until the Lima Bean closed last night. _That_ was your chance and you blew it." Blaine's voice was strained, his emotions guarded. Seb could see how hard it was for him to keep it together.

Kurt's eyes filled with panic. Rachel gripped his arm to keep him grounded, to keep him from rushing over to Blaine and making a fool of himself. "Blaine I'm sorry. Please give me another chance. I messed up but I'm so, _so _sorry. Okay? I'm sorry."

Blaine snapped. "Being '_sorry'_ is the bare minimum of what you need to be to make it up to me Kurt!" He shook his head frantically, "It's not enough to make up for breaking up with me and ripping my heart out, breaking your stupid promises that we'd stay best friends and talk all the time and leaving me to look like an idiot, waiting for you to show up last night and-and talk to me at your request.I-I looked pathetic, sitting there with your coffee order, stupidly hoping you'd show up and you didn't. I felt pathetic. _You made me feel pathetic, Kurt_!'

The honk of a car, long and excessive, punctuated Blaine's outburst and they were reminded they were in the middle of a parking garage attracting sneers and judgment with their scene.

They moved to the side and let the car pass as an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"I know" Kurt replied, small and vulnerable, breaking the silence only for a moment before it once again encompassed them.

Sebastian realized in that moment the mistake he made with Blaine earlier. It was subtle really but he could pinpoint the exact moment he let it happen. As the memories projected on the walls of his mind he pinpointed the moment he allowed himself to entertain the thought of something more with Blaine. This was what that kind of vulnerability led to; two people hurt.

It reminded him why he never wanted a boyfriend. _They weren't boyfriends._Blaine had, had a boyfriend and his heart was breaking because of it. Here was why they drew the boundary line at friendship and casual sex. He should have never let that line get blurred today. He should have been a friend for Blaine, not a silly crushing boy, fixated on making the other boy smile.

Kurt's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he stumbled over his words. "I'll-I'll be at the Lima Bean. Okay? I'll wait until close—I'll wait and if you don't show up I'll take it for what it is. I'll leave you alone—forever—if you don't show up, I'll understand and I won't bother you again, but I hope you do show up. I always hope you show up." Kurt nodded with the finality of his words and turned, pulling a protesting Rachel along as he walked away.

It occurred to Seb that Blaine needed to go to that coffee shop the moment his tired hazel eyes turn up to him with tears pooling at the rim.

* * *

**—-TUESDAY EVENING—-**

This was a mistake.

It wasn't really but Blaine couldn't help but feeling like it was once he stepped into the Lima Bean and spotted the barista, Audrey, from the night before. The girl smiled kindly and waved him over. He smile was forced—stiff—as he debated walking right back out. He really wished Sebastian hadn't opted to take a cab home and effectively taking away his excuse to delay this for another time, maybe Christmas or Easter.

"He's here." She cheered, beaming at him when he reached the counter. "I was given strict instructions to give you your—already paid for—steaming cup of coffee when you arrived."

Blaine thanked her. He didn't have the heart to tell her this wasn't a date that called for her excitement.

He turned to the seating area and sure enough, there Kurt was, unknowingly calming his fear of being stood up again and sitting at the exact same table he sat in last night. Blaine wondered momentarily if Kurt had asked the barista where he sat or if he too felt it to be the perfect spot for this.

Kurt looked up at the sound of the chair scraping against the ground as Blaine pulled it out to sit down.

He was relieved to see him, that much was clear. It was written in bold, and italicized in every one of his features. Blaine looked deep into his crystal blue eyes and saw that he was hurting too. It calmed him a bit to truly see how sorry he was up close and personal. He made a mistake and he wasn't perfect but this was _Kurt_.

"I wanted to be angrier with you—be a little difficult so you'd have to try harder." Blaine admitted shamefully.

"You should be." Kurt stated, toying with the straw for his iced latte.

Blaine nodded. "I should be."

Kurt looked up and met Blaine's gaze full on for the first time since he sat down. "I'm so sorry Blaine."

"You said that already."

"I know, but I mean it. I wanted to come, I even got in my car to come here—I did…"

"But you didn't. You stood me up." Blaine interrupted, feeling a bit of bitterness return.

Kurt clamped his mouth shut and bit down on his tongue—held back something sharp and cutting no doubt. He was a master at yielding his words into a weapon—a knife that penetrated deep or a whip that left a gash in the skin or wrapped around the neck. When he felt cornered he used his words to protect him, to defend him and it was clear he felt that way now. Blaine had to commend him for his control. He instantly felt guilty for winding up being difficult anyways.

"I'm just trying to say, we're here now so let's just focus on that." Blaine amended, in hopes to get them on the right track.

Kurt smiled gratefully and nodded. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too Kurt, so much" Blaine replied, smiling despite himself.

Kurt shook his head, his eyes welling up with tears. "Blaine," the name fell from his lips—a whine almost—soft and pleading. "I made-I made a mistake. I got out to New York and it's as magical as I dreamed, my internship, Isabelle, everything." He took a breath and wiped at his nose. "But I miss you Blaine, every day I miss you. I miss your laugh, your smile, your stories, your support, your love. I _miss_ you Blaine."

"Kurt…" Blaine started, but stopped when Kurt held out his hands to stop him.

"Let me finish please? I just-I got to thinking and after last night, after everything, I want to make it up to you. I want to take you back, I want to be together. I want my boyfriend back."

It occurred to Blaine, when Kurt finished his speech and waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts that everything he said, all those words piled together and presented to him were meant to flatter him and he wanted to be flattered by them. He felt he should want to fall back into Kurt but the only thing he felt was annoyed.

"Did you think about me?" He asked, his voice gravely and low when he spoke.

"What? Blaine of course I did. Weren't you listening?"

Blaine shook his head. He wasn't getting it. "No. Did you think about _me; _my feelings and about what I needed? I mean I'm listening to what you said. You said you want your boyfriend back—not our relationship—_your _boyfriend…"

"Blaine, that's not-"

"No, now you let me finish because that's exactly it. You didn't think about me. You decided that there wasn't room for little ol'me in your life when you packed and moved to the big city. You got what you wanted—you wanted, not me—and realized there was a little space you couldn't fill in your heart after you kicked me out and replaced it with New York and thought you could knock two birds with one stone and fill it back up with _your _boyfriend and make it up to me by taking me back?" a humorless laugh crept through his lips, "Giving you your boyfriend back isn't going to heal my broken heart—it's shot and shattered and needs a little more care than that."

Kurt's lips moved around words he couldn't speak. With a small sob he managed, "I'm so selfish," releasing a shaky breath.

Blaine reached out for his hands and squeezed, tilting his head to meet Kurt's downcast eyes. "Kurt you're not perfect, but neither am I. You think like that because I let you. I spent our whole relationship putting you before myself seventy-five percent of the time. I lose myself in you Kurt—completely—and you for everything beautiful and wonderful that you are, you let me." Hot tears blurred his sight and spilled, running down his cheeks. "I can't do that to myself anymore. We'd only run ourselves into the ground until this" he gestured between them, "is irreparable."

"I don't want to lose you" Kurt moaned wiping his wet cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I don't want to lose you either, I couldn't handle losing you forever, but for now I think we need some space and you—you're going to do amazing things Kurt—you don't need me holding you back."

"Does Sebastian have anything to do with it?" Kurt spat, his insecurities on display as he fixed Blaine with a hard glare.

"Don't. Don't you dare look at me like that. Don't you dare act like my and Sebastian's friendship is some atrocious act of betrayal. You don't know anything about him or how he's been there for me and don't you dare act like he has anything to do with this. This is about us and how we broke our promises to each other." Blaine countered, the words softening Kurt's glare.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I just, I love you Blaine and we're not together like we used to be and I saw you earlier—the way you were with him—and I just…"

"We're just friends." Blaine stated, earning a nod in return. That was half the truth. Not only were they a step more than friends but Sebastian meant more to him than just that. He was becoming Blaine's best friend.

"Can-Can I have a kiss goodbye? I mean until next time? I made a promise to never say goodbye to you, I could at least keep that one, and I don't think I could stand to lose you completely either." Kurt peered at him from under his lashes, letting a smile grace his face. He truly was beautiful, Blaine thought.

"Yeah I think I could manage that."

Both boys chuckled lightly as Blaine moved to the seat next to Kurt. He gently cupped Kurt's face and placed a soft peck on the tip of his nose as he always used to do. Their eyes met right before they shut them tight and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was chaste with minimal tongue and salty from their tears. It was a gentle farewell.

Kurt pulled away first and pressed their foreheads together. "You taste different." He whispered kindly, running his fingers over Blaine's where it rested on his neck.

"It's still me, Kurt." Blaine answered, opening his eyes and staring deep into Kurt's cerulean eyes.

"I know, it's just—you're not mine anymore."

"No, I'm not."

Kurt didn't stay long after that. They shared another short kiss and he walked out of the coffee shop, off to take on life without Blaine.

Blaine left shortly after, gathering their barely touched drinks and tossing them. He didn't miss Audrey wipe her eyes and smile warily at him as he sauntered towards the exit. He nodded sweetly and waved his fingers at her before walking out and driving back to Dalton.

* * *

**—-WEDNESDAY MORNING—-**

The next morning Blaine rose early and found himself outside of Sebastian's dorm room door, showered and ready for them spend the day getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner with his family. They had the day off since it was the day before Thanksgiving and most students had already traveled home or out of country and state to visit their families. He and Seb had agreed to drive to Blaine's together after Seb finally relented and agreed to attend the dinner party.

Blaine knocked on the door softly as he poked his head inside. Seb didn't have a roommate so he'd taken to inviting himself in since the other boy hardly locked the door ever and sometimes didn't feel much like getting up to answer it.

"Sebastian," he whispered as he padded across the room. Of course he wasn't up. It was 8AM, also known as _"Way to fucking early,"_ by Sebastian. He shook him gently and jumped back when the boy turned to look up, sputtering when he was met with the bare chest and brown eyes of one of the boys from his physics class.

"Scottland?"

"Uh, hey man." Scottland groaned awkwardly. "What's up?"

Blaine didn't get a chance to answer for at that very moment, the boy he had intended to see walked in the room with towel wrapped low around his waist and a shower caddy in hand.

"Blaine." Sebastian said quietly.

"I'll just-I'll wait for you in the car." Blaine didn't give him a chance to respond, just pushed past him and ran all the way to his car.

Twenty minutes later Seb opened the back passenger door, placed his duffle bag inside and then slid into the passenger seat in the front.

They sat there, their breathing the only sound in the fogged up car.

"Blaine," Seb started, eyes glued to his lap, "I never said I would stop…hooking up—with other guys, I mean."

Blaine sniffed loudly and started the car. "I know. It's fine."

He pulled out of his assigned parking spot and drove out off the lot. This Thanksgiving, he could at least be thankful for the universe making sure he knew exactly where he stood with all the boys in his life.

tbc

* * *

_**End A/N: **__So please don't be too angry with me. They still have a lot of growing to do. Talk to me. I'd love to hear back from you guys with this one. I think this is one that I'm really proud of and I want to know what you all think. Also companion piece is on the way and it'll be from both Tina and Seb's POV of Blaine being stood up, so look out for that! x_

_**Also!**_

_I want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviews and favorites and alerts. I really means a lot and motivates me to write and get these chapters out to you faster when I hear from you guys! I love the input and I love to hear what you guys think! _

_That being said, _

_I'd like to first and foremost thank __**Gotta B Writin**__ (I wasn't sure if I should state your name or your pename so I chose the latter) one because you're reviews are amazing and make me happy. Two because you helped me out with this and I could hug you for it. Three because I just really enjoy talking to you about this and your story and everything else so thank you! It's nice to finally really have a fandom friend! _

_I'd also like to thank __**Jessie05.12, RoseCriss & Anderpson. **__You've probably reviewed almost every chapter and possibly almost everything I've posted and I adore you guys. I love to see that you're coming back and you're so sweet and probaby only have an small idea of how much it means to me that I see your names pop up everytime my review count goes up! Thank you so much. _

_I went through and tried to write all over everyone that has left review and I still am so if you haven't heard from me, first thank you and second you will! I know some of you are guest (iMultiSHip) and some don't have PM enabled (Kat198) so thank you for you're reiviews I hope to keep hearing from you guys! _


	10. Trying On New Faces

**Title:** I Knew You Were Trouble: Trying On New Faces

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; AnderCohen-Chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning:** angst(?)

**A/N: **_So I'll be honest this was probably the hardest thing for me to write. It just wasn't turning out how I wanted it to and I'm still not thrilled about it. There some bits where I'm still like eehhn, but I think it's ready now. I'll definitely indicate time in this as well so you know what's happening when. I hope you enjoy it, writing this was like walking through mud. It starts off the Sunday right after Thanksgiving. I suppose I should ask you all not to be too angry with this one as well. They're definitely getting there and next chapter will be a treat I think. Anyways enjoy lovies and thank you for your patience. Some of you (I'm looking at you domnotdomme! Lol)_

* * *

**—- SUNDAY EVENING—-**

Blaine was acting strange.

And the observation, Sebastian noted, was not exclusive to Blaine scooting away every time he tried to cup him through his sweatpants or slide his hand under the hem of his shirt to feel his skin; it definitely extended to well…everything.

Things were tense, like really tense, and they weren't talking about it. _Blaine wasn't talking about it. _Sebastian was almost entirely sure the other boy was intent on keeping it that way—perpetually stuck between wanting to shut Sebastian up with sex and not wanting sex with him at all. It was the most exhausting game of cat and mouse and he was quickly growing weary of it.

Bottom line: it was getting old and it had only been four days since "it" happened. ("It" being the forevermore, evasively alluded to "Scottland Incident.")

He had to actively put a superfluous amount of effort into not wanking one out in the middle of the night like an ashamed fourteen-year-old discovering his body for the first time one night. He wasn't proud of it—he hardly ever jerked off anymore, didn't have a need for it up until this weekend. There had to be some kind of rule against it. There were only so many times a guy could be worked up to the halfway point with no release before it became a problem. That didn't even take into account that anything they'd start to do physically would somehow start to feel one-sided on his end, almost wrong, as it became more involved. And yet, unexpectedly, that was the least of his problems.

_Blaine wasn't talking about it_ and Sebastian thought no words would ever be as infuriating as "I'm fine."

His empty smiles were back, naturally, and Seb was almost insulted that Blaine genuinely thought he couldn't tell the difference. Their conversations resembled something of the conversations between two polite strangers: stilted and unsure.

He felt it was becoming uncomfortable, _agonizing_ even; it made him feel like the elephant in the room had them pressed up against opposite walls, yet they continued to have a tea party on its back.

It certainly made for an interesting drive back to Dalton.

Leaving the issue alone for the Thanksgiving dinner party—suspended above them where they'd left it in the car ride to Blaine's house—was reasonable; it wasn't the time or the place for a thing like that. Except, now they were coming up on Monday and classes were the perfect excuse for avoidance, not to mention the frustration set in and they'd become a brimmed cup of tension, dangerously placed at the very edge of the counter, at risk of falling over.

Literally, they were about to fall over the edge.

Seb pulled his lips off Blaine's and pushed against his chest when the shut-eyed boy tried to follow.

"Blaine…"

Blaine tried to ignore him, leaning in for another kiss only to be blocked by Seb's hand holding him down.

Firmly, he said "Blaine stop," and that was all it took. Blaine would never push Seb if he really wanted him to stop. He was too much a gentleman.

Blaine dropped his head back onto the pillows, peeling his eye lids open with a look that crossed between uncertainty and frustration. "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you not want to do this?" Seb gestured to the way their bodies intertwined everywhere but at the hips and below. He thought he might have maybe said something truly farfetched if the way Blaine snorted and eyeballed him was anything to go by.

"You're the one pushing me away Seb, not the other way around." He replied, words so unknowingly true, but Seb heard the lilt in his voice that assured there was more. Blaine was repressing—lying—_for him_.

Seb rolled his eyes. "Blaine if you scoot any further away from me, you'll wind up on the floor."

The boys looked around at their positioning and sure enough, Blaine had scooted them from the middle of Sebastian's full size dorm room bed to the direct edge.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Seb leaned up, propping himself up on his elbows. "Can you just tell me what you're thinking?" He pleaded quietly.

"I'm not thinking anything Seb. I'm fine."

'I'm fine', _again._ He was always fine. Apparently Blaine was living in a fairytale land where nothing substantial was ever wrong. This wasn't going to work.

There was something truly unsettling about actually witnessing Blaine mold himself to better suit the needs of someone else—even if those needs were his own.

He sat up and stared down at Blaine—gaze unrelenting as he spoke. "Stop that. Stop acting how you think I want you to act to make this okay. I don't need you to do that. You're clearly mad about something, but your being really weird and trying to drag us off the bed. If you're mad, be mad."

Blaine sat erect and crossed his arms. "What exactly do you want me to say, Seb?"

"Stop worrying about what I want." Gently, "What's wrong?"

"Fine." Blaine scrambled off the bed. "I'm mad okay?" Blaine dropped his arms at his sides and shrugged with the weight of his distress, his honey eyes becoming the silver screen of his emotions. "But I get what this is. Okay? I just…I would have liked to not have been made a fool of twice in one week."

Sebastian's entire body became saturated—bloated—with guilt as the words sunk in. Maybe he had come to the decision that he needed to draw a stronger boundary line where his feelings for Blaine were involved, but he hadn't meant for Blaine to walk in and see Scott in his bed. It was by no means intentional, it's just the persistent little fucker wouldn't leave. (Not even after Blaine stormed out.) He hadn't even been worth the drama and now Seb, not for the first time since it happened, wished it hadn't.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

Blaine turned his head away, a humorless laugh passing through his lips and chilling the air around them. "What for? You weren't wrong."

Perhaps he hadn't been, but he still felt wrong.

He realized things were getting complicated where he didn't want them to be. The lines between being friends and lovers became tangled and tightened, blurring into one another, fluctuating from stranger to intimate and just shy of something more. He wasn't sure what to do to cut loose from them.

"So? I'm still sorry. You're upset about it, so I'm sorry." He paused in a moment of uncertainty—a moment of denied fear. "Do you want to not…to not?" He finished lamely, eyes trained on the bedspread.

He couldn't even say it.

What was this anyways? They weren't even dating and this felt something like a break up would feel.

Blaine shrugged looking every bit at a loss of what to do as Sebastian felt. "Maybe…maybe we shouldn't do…it…anymore." Blaine cringed at his choice of words. "I'm trying to be okay with it but I can't. Not after Ku—everything..."

"You should have never acted like you were then. I'm not Hummel okay? I don't need you to do me any favors in holding anything back from me. I sure don't with you." Sebastian replied, forcefully grabbing his shirt from the end of the bed and tugging it on. "If you want you can go."

Retrospectively, he clearly hadn't been ready for Blaine to agree.

When he looked up, it was in time to see the other boy wrap his arms around himself, hitching one eyebrow up and casting a hard glance at him.

"Don't dismiss me like that."

At this point, Sebastian wanted to flump to the ground in defeat. This was never-ending. No matter what he said or did, he fucked up. It was only a matter of time he screwed things up beyond repair.

And yet…

Blaine stayed, taking tenacity and giving it new meaning. Maybe he was stupid? Blaine was better than him in every way he could think of, and still he stayed.

This was all Sebastian was willing to give. It was a lot in his eyes—he was trying—and naturally he was still ruining things.

So maybe Blaine was stupid.

And he was Selfish.

"So stay, if you want to… God I'm such an ass—I'm sorry B, for that and for before, okay? We can watch a movie or something." He shrugged and shuffled back towards the center of the bed.

My, how far he had fallen from the person he used to be that a simple sullen look from Blaine could diminish him to self-loathing and disdain for his inability to shut off his feelings for one boy.

Blaine nodded and sat next to him, curling his legs up, wrapping his arms around his bent legs and resting his chin on his knees.

They watched in silence, pretending the ease of being around each other hadn't been sucked out of the room.

Sebastian watched, unseeing, though his eyes were obstinately trained on the screen, pretending all his attention wasn't on the boy beside him.

Pretending like the small space between their bodies didn't make him feel like they were on opposite ends of the planet.

* * *

**—-MONDAY: AFTER CLASSES—-**

"Ice cream…in the middle of winter…in Ohio?" A voice cut in, pulling Blaine out of the world to which his mind traveled and his eyes from the window, up to meet Eli's bright-brown, smiling eyes instead.

"Hey Eli." Blaine greeted, attempting a smile.

"Hey Blaine."

He didn't wait for an invitation, just took a seat in the chair across from Blaine and smiled a charming lopsided grin. Blaine smiled back, despite himself. He couldn't help it.

"I will say: it does look tempting, even if it is snowing outside," Eli commented, tilting his head thoughtfully as his eyes dressed Blaine with a kind of fondness that made him blush, desperate for anywhere else to look.

"Or maybe…" Eli continued, his smile growing as he leaned in and rested his chin on his propped up hand, "it's just you that looks tempting—my being lactose intolerant doesn't really serve to make ice cream that appealing." He winked then; it was cute, even if he was being extremely cheesy.

The heat that spread under the skin of Blaine's cheeks and the feeling of being flattered and embarrassed in equal measure was not enough to dampen the hurt of the past few days, but it made Blaine smile.

"If you're lactose intolerant, what are you doing here?" He inquired, decidedly ignoring Eli's advances. It seemed so out of left field. Eli complimented him before, sure, but this was so bold and full of intentions he clearly was no longer keeping to himself.

"It's my little sister's birthday today and she loves Brenda's ice cream cakes. We're not celebrating until the Saturday, but you know. Anyways, I'm glad I am. I'm not going to say that it's fate or anything, but I've been meaning to get you alone."

Blaine smiled around a bite of his strawberry ice cream and swallowed before replying. "That's sweet—what you're doing for your sister…Um, what did you need?"

Eli jerked his head to the side and shrugged. "I'm a sweet guy," he teased, "and I've just been meaning to ask you something."

Blaine smiled behind his hand. He realized that he'd never get used to anyone trying to win his affections. It wasn't like it would have been a difficult thing for Eli to do, to earn them either if the circumstances were different; it was no secret how attractive he was and he was charming (the guy had the type of smile that was definitely swoon worthy). Blaine thought he could have been everything he wanted—needed—in a boyfriend in another life.

It wasn't want he needed though. Not now, not from him at least.

Finally composing his thoughts, Blaine spoke apologetically. "Look Eli..."

"Wait. Before you shoot me down and before I've even had a chance to ask you, hear me out."

Blaine was caught between shaking his head 'no' and being polite. He decided on a nod to allow Eli the courtesy of asking him, at least, before he let him down easy.

"Look I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment—obviously—I'm not even asking to go steady yet." He smirked, "I just—you know—heard about Scott and Smythe and thought since you guys aren't exclusive or anything, you might let me take you out."

Blaine's smile faltered at the corner of his lips. Scottland had practically made an announcement with a PowerPoint presentation for visual aid about his night with Seb. Of course he'd heard. No matter how much Blaine wanted to just forget about it, the story was everywhere, like Dalton's very own headline news and they (even he) were the talk amongst the boys at Dalton.

"I'm not really in the mood for a date with anyone right now Eli." Blaine replied softly, wide-eyed and contrite.

Eli only shrugged. "So let me take you out to get your mind off things. It'll just be two guys having fun. It's up to you. If you decide it's a date and you want to kiss me when it's over then okay—in fact, I'll embrace it—and if you don't, that's okay too. We'll still have had fun."

Blaine made a stuttering noise; he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "I don't—Eli…"

Eli stood then, grinning down at Blaine and looking something like that cat that got the cream. "So Friday?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I'm really hoping you'll say yes though Blaine. I know I'm coming off strong but I'd really like it if you gave me a chance. Anyways I'll see you around kay? Bye."

Eli sauntered over to the front counter to put in his order, leaving Blaine with just one more thing to worry his mind over.

* * *

**—-THURSDAY—-**

It was subtle at first—easy to drown out and disguise as complete nonchalance.

See, it took a bit for it to really sink in: A day for the vexation to settle and completely nibble at his psyche and two for the fury to turn into something green and possibly toxic, leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth and a compulsion to punch Eli in the face.

Repeatedly.

A frown pulled at the corner of his lips at the memory of Blaine tugging on the seams of Sebastian's pillow as he sat on his bed, gaze averting him and desperately trying to work around the faint astriction that still lingered between them.

They'd been studying (actually studying, not just as an excuse to make out—more like as an excuse to not have to talk too much) when the shy admittance slipped past his full lips, his words half submerged under his breath.

There was a blush on Blaine's cheeks as he told him, but the blush wasn't for Seb and that just didn't sit right with him. He was hesitant though, as if he didn't really want to go, but felt he should tell him anyways.

Sebastian held on to that; it was the only thing keeping him from physically attacking any boy that even looked at Blaine.

Bringing him to another issue:

Sebastian was recently struck with the realization that there had been a moment that must have drifted right over his head where Blaine went from his to the last crystal glass of water in a desert filled with thirsty Dalton boys.

But Blaine really wasn't ever his, was he?

He had no right to the possessiveness that manipulated his mood and actions. At least, that was what he told himself when he (in his moment of being a supportive friend) told Blaine to go; he actually _talked him into going._

Jealousy was not a good look on him, he thought, and it was nearly going to land him a stint in juvie. He was confident Kiv Schaffer actually felt the jagged-edged daggers of his hateful glare when the other boy openly flirted with Blaine right in front of him—his eyes lingering in places they shouldn't and touches grazing in ways that made Seb's fists clench.

So Blaine was going, though he wouldn't call it a date (thankfully) and Sebastian was trying to put all thoughts of blackmail, slander and assault to rest.

It wasn't easy. It kept his mind busy—reeling—as he leant back on Blaine's bed, propped up on his elbows, and watching as Blaine put clothes together for his night with fucking _Eli._

He hadn't even realized the other boy had been speaking to him until a sock hit his forehead. Blaine was smiling at him when Seb looked up—amused by something he must have missed.

"Can you pay attention here? You're not helping."

Seb rolled his eyes. He didn't' need to help Blaine figure out what to wear (because seriously, that wasn't his thing) or how to act.

If it were up to him, Blaine would be in sweatpants, a thick sweater and a hijab.

More importantly, he'd be bored out of his mind. Eli wouldn't get him like Seb did; he wouldn't know what to say to make him laugh (really laugh) or how to get the varying hues of pink and red in that pretty blush with just one compliment. He'd suck, and not in the way that made Blaine's toes curl. Then, Sebastian would be awarded the sight of Eli's broken face when Blaine came running back to him, completely dissatisfied.

But it's not like he could just tell him that.

After convincing Blaine to wear the baggiest pants he could find in Blaine's closet (Eli did not deserve the delight of the sight of Blaine's ambrosial ass in tight pants; he wouldn't even know what to do with it), Seb retreated to his own dorm.

It only took twenty minutes for Sebastian's sulking to turn into scheming and an hour before his body itched to follow through with his plan.

He picked up his cell phone and opened up his contacts screen, scrolling down to the Ts.

"Sebastian?" a soft voice answered, cutting off the monotone ringing.

"Tina." He replied.

"Why are you calling me? Is Blaine okay?"

"Depends. He's going out with Eli Friday night so that's definitely reason to be concerned. Other than that, he's doing well."

A sigh crackled through the line. "Sebastian, what's this about?"

"How would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

Only sounds of steady breathing passed through the lines that time and just when the silence grew to the size of a whole other person in the conversation, Tina's voice cut through it with a warning tone. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian huffed impatiently. He didn't need her on board if she was going to give him more trouble than it was worth; it's just that one guy sitting at a table by himself looked a lot more suspicious than if he was with someone, and Tina cared about Blaine didn't she? They were best friends, or whatever.

"What?"

"You need to listen to me and you need to listen well. Firstly, my entire uterus is tearing out of my body—"

"Ew."

"—I am not in the mood to be messed with right now. So don't. Whatever it is that you called me for you need to spill it right now or I'm hanging up."

He seriously contemplated hanging up.

"We're spying on Blaine's da—night out with Eli, Friday."

"Was there a request in there somewhere? Maybe some manners?" Tina carped, grating on Sebastian's last nerve already.

He clenched his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth. "Please?"

"Why do you even want to spy on them? Is there something wrong with the guy?"

Why couldn't she just agree without all these dumb questions?

"He's nice enough, just not for Blaine."

"…And we're spying because?"

Sebastian groaned. "We're doing it for Blaine's sake. Eli is not good for him."

"Okay, Sebastian? Eli seems like a good guy, okay? And that's more than I can say for _some_ assholes he's been wasting his time on as of late. If you're content to keep your head in your ass and this Eli guy is a good guy—if he can make Blaine happy—you need to back off."

The force with which Sebastian gripped the phone was probably going to make him pop a blood vessel at some point. "This is happening whether you're in or not, Chang."

Tina mumbled under her breath and some rustling could be heard before she replied. "Fine, but I'm not going for you. I'm going to make sure you don't ruin Blaine's night."

"Fine." Sebastian nodded curtly, "there will be pie."

"There better be, preferably of the Key Lime variety."

"Deal."

* * *

**—-FRIDAY—-**

Sebastian timed their arrival so they got to the restaurant after Blaine and Eli were already there and seated.

"Dinner and a movie," Sebastian scoffed, "how trite."

"I thought he said this wasn't a date." Tina commented as they stepped out of Sebastian's Audi.

"Eli is not the type to take no for an answer, in any situation—write that down."

"I'm not taking notes Sebastian, and—also…" She pivoted on her heels to face him, casting upon him the sternest expression he'd seen from her yet. Just because she was here, in no way meant she was supporting any of his madness. "If you like him you need to tell him and stop being an idiot. What we're doing is ridiculous and it better not happen again. Don't fuck anything up and if you hurt him, I will have your left nut on my 'dickhead trophy shelf.'"

A smirk pulled at the corner of Sebastian's lips. "Why just the left?"

Tina ran her hands through her hair, brushing the curls to one side as she responded as if she was simply announcing the weather. "I need something to threaten if he forgives you and you attempt something as equally idiotic as this again."

Sebastian nodded. "You're a scary girl, Tina. I like that."

Tina bit the inside of her cheeks to stop the smile that threatened to form. "Let's go in, I'm cold."

Once inside, Sebastian paid off the hostess to sit them so Blaine and Eli were in view but the two of them remained out of sight."

Tina was working on her second slice of pie when Eli excused himself for the restroom. Sebastian couldn't tell if Blaine was having a good time or not, which probably meant if he was, it wasn't anything to write home about; it was always obvious when Blaine was really having a good time.

Now that Eli had separated himself from Blaine, something dark and instinctual took over and Sebastian was up, excusing himself for the restroom as well before his mind had time to even process what he was doing.

He made sure to stay out of Blaine's line of sight as he snuck off. Turned out, Tina wasn't the best at chaperoning when her mind was trained on Key Lime pie and her seat had her back towards the other boys.

Eli was washing his hands when Sebastian entered the bathroom, his eyes meeting Sebastian's immediately in the mirror at the sound of the door opening. He smirked, "What are you doing here Smythe?"

"Well I'm about to empty the contents of my bladder if you don't mind—this being the bathroom and all."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "I meant here at this restaurant, tonight of all nights. I have to say I'm genuinely surprised; I didn't think you'd be threatened by me."

"Don't flatter yourself; it looks pathetic on you. There's nothing to be threatened by. I'm here with someone."

Eli shut off the water and grabbed some paper towels out of the dispenser to dry his hands with before turning to him, arms crossed and his lips turned up at one side. "See I think there is. I think you're scared Blaine will enjoy himself—maybe even call this a date. I think you're scared he'll see he's better off with someone who doesn't take him for granted. You had him and you fucked Scottland Harris? You don't even deserve him, one day he'll see that. It baffles me why he's even still hanging out with you now. You're a slut."

Sebastian snapped.

It was the shock of pain shooting up his arm from his hand that brought on the realization that he had just punched Eli in the face. His hand was _throbbing_ and it only worsened when he moved his fingers.

He wasn't even afforded the opportunity to dwell on the one-part pain, two-parts triumph of finally punching the smug look off Eli's stupid face before said boy had him pinned up against the wall.

Eli's fist connected with his mouth and the stinging force of it sent him tumbling back into the wall again. They were pretty evenly matched and it seemed neither boy was going to let up as they clung to each other's body aggressively.

They hadn't even noticed him enter the bathroom but suddenly Eli was being shoved backwards by Blaine, his back facing Sebastian. Seb went to brace himself on Blaine's shoulders but the smaller boy turned and shoved him off.

Blaine was _pissed_. His eyebrows were hitched so high on his forehead; Seb thought they might fly off his face. His face was flush with blood, hot and angry under the soft skin, and usually Seb found it hot when Blaine got angry, but this was far from it; this was scary.

"What. The _hell_. Are you doing?"

The door creaked open and Tina stuck her head in, eyes widening as she surveyed the scene and stepped in fully. Her reluctance to make eye contact with him told Sebastian she was the one who tipped Blaine off. He could see that she was angry though. (At herself or him, he wasn't sure. Probably both.)

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" Blaine demanded.

"He's jealous." Eli groused, wiping at the blood on his face with a paper towel. Bruises were already forming on his face—probably not unlike Sebastian's.

Seb lunged forward, only for Blaine to hold him back with strength his height did not suggest. "Fuck you!"

Blaine pushed him back. "Stop Seb! Just stop. What is your problem? You don't get to come in here and ruin my date like this—not after what you did to me."

"What did I do to you Blaine? We weren't fucking dating!" He spat in repost. _Instant regret,_ "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry. I didn't mea—"

"Just go."

Sebastian didn't move—stuck frozen in shame.

"I said go!" Blaine screamed, the sudden volume of it making the others jump and pulling Sebastian back into reality.

He fucked up.

So he left—left the bathroom, left the restaurant, left his pride on that bathroom floor and when he got home, back to his pool house alone, he used whatever energy he had left not to break down.

Blaine had called it a date and he ruined everything.

* * *

Instead of sleep, there was a bottomless cup of tea and the rest of the homemade biscuits to indulge in when Blaine returned home, curled up in the booth of his kitchen table with a blanket wrapped around him.

Shortly after the blow out at the restaurant, he asked Eli to take him and Tina home. Exhausted merely scratched the surface of what he was feeling and yet he couldn't even manage to fall asleep.

He heard the sounds of feet dragging in the hallway before his mom rounded the corner, wrapped in a robe and squinting at the offending brightness of the kitchen light.

She shuffled into the kitchen and placed a kiss on the top of his head before making both of them fresh tea and joining him at the table in the chair across from him.

Norah's hazel eyes roamed over him gently, concern etched on every one of her features.

"Why are you awake so late sweetheart?"

Blaine's noncommittal shrug could just barely be seen from his blanket cocoon. "Can't sleep," he muttered, adding honey to his tea.

Norah tutted, cautiously sipping from her mug. "Are you okay?"

Those three little words had a way of pulling all his emotions to the very front, a way of pulling his heart down to the bottom of his stomach and filling his eyes with hot tears.

No. He wasn't okay.

Far from it, he thought as he shook his head. His mom was always someone he could talk to. She loved him regardless of anything and more importantly, showed it. Where his father was still struggling to come to terms with Blaine's sexuality (though he loved him all the same), his mom embraced it. So he knew as soon as she spoke those words there was nothing he could hold back from her. Not now when he was barely keeping it together.

She reached out around her cup of tea and gripped his hands tight with one hand as the other wiped his tears. "Is it a boy?" she prodded gently, her head tilted to the side, searching for Blaine's gaze.

Blaine nodded wordlessly.

"Is it Sebastian?"

Another nod. "Yes, and Kurt kind of…and Eli?"

Norah's brows furrowed, "Blaine…"

"Not like that mom," He cut in quickly, "Kurt came back and it was pretty bad and I don't even know what's going on with Seb and now Eli…"

"This thing with Kurt..."

"It's over." Blaine offered with a sullen gaze. It was no secret that Norah loved Kurt, once upon a time.

"And Sebastian?"

Blaine sighed, "We're just friends but he's confusing me and driving me crazy and I don't know."

"That's because you and I both know you two are a little more than just friends." Norah commented, sipping her tea with a smirk curving her lips.

Blaine blushed down to his feet, staring down at his cup as me mumbled "Mom…" completely mortified.

"I'm home more often than you think sweetie. You never were as quiet as you thought with Kurt and even less quiet with Sebastian. You're lucky your father is a heavy sleeper when he happens to be home and your 'friend' is over."

"Oh my god."

"Relax Blaine. I remember being your age. I know what it's like. I would have liked you to wait, but there's nothing I can do to change that now. Who's this Eli? How does he fit in?"

Blaine took a sip of his tea and slumped back. "He asked me out. I didn't want it to be a date at first but it sort of turned out that way and it was nice…sort of—Seb showed up and ruined it and they fought and he—Seb—went back to being a jerk and I don't get it."

Norah hmm'd, nodding as she listened intently until Blaine was done talking.

"So which one do I have to hunt down for being the real reason behind those tears honey?"

Blaine cracked a teary smile and wiped at his face before answering. "Kind of Kurt, but mainly Seb. He kind of…you know…with someone else without telling me he was still going to be doing that."

"Look at me." Norah took Blaine's hands in hers again, casting a firm glance at her son. She meant what she was about to say; more than anything she wanted him safe and happy. "Please be careful, okay Baby? With your body and also your heart. If you're anything like me—and I like to think you are—you wear that thing on your sleeve." Her thumbs stroked at the soft skin of his hand gently—soothing. "There's more than you're letting on with Sebastian, you may not realize it and maybe he doesn't either, but I know. I see the way you look at each other."

Blaine shook his head at this; she didn't understand that there couldn't _be _more.

"Not yet." She mused quietly. "I'm not going to tell you to stop, whatever it is you guys have going on…"

"We're not…anymore."

Norah nodded understanding completely and sighing because of it. They were so far in over their heads. "Just promise me you'll be careful, Honey. I don't want to see my son brokenhearted again. I couldn't take it—"

Blaine frowned at her admission. "You should take it easy too mom. I know the pneumonia cleared…but you work too hard."

She only smiled in return, shaking her head as she wiped at the remaining wetness on his cheeks. "I'm fine honey. I'm more concerned about my son right now." She placed her hands over Blaine's once more and squeezed. "Go to bed now. I'll clean this up."

They stood and she hugged him, pulled him in tight and placed a kiss on his head before pushing him towards the kitchen entryway.

Sleep finally (finally) came easy when he plopped down on his bed heavily. Some of the weight on his chest had been lifted after his talk with his mom. He was no closer to knowing what to do about everything, but it didn't feel like his world was closing in on him anymore.

tbc

* * *

_There's hope I swear! Sorry if what Sebastian wanted Blaine to wear was offensive. That wasn't my intention so if I was, I apologize. I also apologize for the angst. Please talk to me dearies. I want to know what you think._

_**Super long E/N in which I thank everyone for reviews, alerts and favorites:**_

_Hii also I just want to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! The most reviews I've gotten so far. It was really exciting for me! I want to bake you all cookies but obviously I can't do that so I'm just going to say thank you to some new reviewers that I've noticed! _

_MARA! Omgggg thank you so much. I adore you so much and talking with you has really helped me and made me happy to write and get these out. I was really moved by your review and everything we've talked about after. I'm so excited to get to talk to you on here :). You're a sweetheart! Your feedback is always appreciate. (that goes for all of you too!)_

_Mika-Chan I'm so sorry I didn't say this before in the last one but really thank you so much. You've been a consistent reviewer as well and I appreciate it so much. I love seeing that you come back for more. :)_

_Ournoisyhearts! You're also someone who reviews quite often and it definitely brings a smile to my face. I hope you keep coming back and reviewing! Thank youuu! _

_Applejuice! You are firstly the best anon because you named yourself apple juice. That's my favorite drink over here! Oh my god. Perfect. Secondly thank you for reviewing. Thank you for taking the time to come on here and tell me that! I really appreciate it. Just thank you for the compliment and the tumblr reference and your screen name haha! _

_Imperverd! Thank you for giving my story a chance! :). and for letting me know. I really appreciate your review and yeah I totally get what you mean! If there is a choice between writing a love story that just works out beautifully and one where I'm crying myself because of all the painful realism I always choose the second one! haha. I was just talking to Mara about that! _

_Guest! haha Idk who you are but I appreciate your honesty. Keep holding out hope. Good things will come for these boys I promise. I'm sorry you didn't like the development but I'm glad you understood. _

_MisslissaPotter! I like that you love the pain! hahaha. I hope you enjoyed this one too! thank you for reviewing! _

_Cicy! Hi hon! They'll realize it and when they do it will be glorious! thank you for coming back and sharing the music that you thought fit. I actually really love when people do that. If anyone wants to share little tid bits of songs they listen to when the read this or anything like that feel free. _

_Diamond'dst! One: you are a very fast reader! haha. 2 hrs? Damnnnn. Lol but hey thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! _

_&& Obviously Gotta B writin cause you're honesty is always welcome and I appreciate it! and Livechatting your reactions kind of made my day! Thanks for all your help dude I seriously appreciate it. He beta's btw and you probably already know his story (because it's that awesome) "We Love, We Lose, We Start Again" but if you don't go read! It's really good and it hurts in all the right ways! So check it out! _

_If I missed anyone. First: I'm sorry. Second: Thank you! Please review and let me know what you think. _


	11. History Book: A Horse is Not a Home

**Title:** History Book Part 1: A Horse is Not a Home

**Rating: **M for language and smut.

**Pairing:** Seblaine, Ex-Klaine; AnderCohen-Chang, Blam, & Blittany friendship.

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship to Romance

**Warning:** angst?

**A/N: **_Hii omg talk about long time no see. Man oh man. This one is a long one so am I forgiven? I hope so. I'll check in on that at the end haha. So um here are some things to know. This chapter is one part of a two part arc in the story. It starts on the night that we last left off on but it's Seb's POV. The main title of both is from a song by Dry the River that Mara116 introduced me to so shout out to her. Yay! There's even more to her brilliance so I'll just wait until after you guys read this to rave about it! The subtitle I suppose or the one for this part, at least, is from "A Horse is Not a Home" by Miike Snow—a personal favorite of mine. In the song I use the song "Wipe Your Eyes" by Maroon 5 and you can thank my friend Dom for that! If you want to talk music that kind of pushed this chapter forward because there's more, talk to me! Okay so I will indicate time. I had sectionals in this chapter and a character I really love is brought into this as well. Okay I hope you like it and I didn't flop miserably. Enjoy!_

* * *

**—FRIDAY NIGHT—**

Sebastian stood, ridged and wheezing for breath as he surveyed the destruction.

His in house room was peppered with evidence of every bottled up emotion he wouldn't allow himself to feel explosively coming to head with his considerably weakened ability to entomb all of it any longer.

There were many ways to describe Sebastian; there were many ample descriptions that people generously (or not so generously) supplied attached to the utterance of his name. Lack of control was not amongst those things. He was a Smythe, bred from a profuse lifestyle—an elite—and always, _always, _the picture of class. Smythes didn't do this. They didn't lash out, engage in physical altercations and didn't conduct themselves as barbarically as he had the past few days, and over a boy no less.

Sebastian once prided himself on his perennial control in any given situation, but he was quickly learning that with Blaine, none of that applied. With Blaine his emotions, his actions—his everything—slipped out of his fumbling, grappling hands making a mess of things.

He really made a _mess_ of things.

And when the bitterness, the sadness the anger and the fear streamed into his self-loathing—when it spread like a cancer,

Sebastian broke.

It was a gentle progression, like watching a feather drift dismally through brittle air as it floated down and landed, with _just enough _weight on an unfortunately placed detonator within him.

He arrived home from the restaurant to an empty house (surprise, surprise), left only with his smothering thoughts and the perpetual silence that filled the entire atmosphere of the house. He was left with the restless buzzing of adrenaline under his skin, residual from the fight in the restaurant bathroom, and the biting sting, the reality, of what he'd done.

He finally drove Blaine away; finally fucked things up between them beyond repair. There was no going back now that Blaine finally saw him—his true nature. Everything he warned Blaine about, everything everyone warned Blaine about, coming true was the last thing he wanted, but his ways were rooted so deep, it's not like their could have been any other way for this to play out. He was an asshole—completely undeserving of everything Blaine was willing to give him and he was always _so willing_.

This predestined fuck up had rendered all of Blaine's efforts useless and all the chances Blaine gave him looked foolish now. Sebastian risked the only person he cared about and he lost. He was left with nothing—with no one—but himself, just like it was from the start and probably how it should have been all along.

He missed Blaine though. He never expected to feel this strongly displaced without him but he missed him already and he hated it. He wasn't even ready to begin to address why he felt like this (It actually physically hurt) and maybe that was the problem. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to face it, but his room in the pool house was stained with suffocating memories of Blaine. He couldn't even be here, so he ran.

As his body swiftly moved through the chilly night, up into the still house, he paid little mind to where he was going until he realized he stupidly led himself to the room where it all began. This room was a lie and he thought: maybe his subconscious was implying that he'd been lying to himself all along. He'd deceived himself into believing that he could actually achieve some semblance of happiness in someone else—in Blaine. He never could with his own parents and wasn't going to with Blaine and he was stupid to think he could so maybe he deserved to feel like this.

It was amazing how brutal, how unforgiving, his mind could be, in its ability to resurface every bad memory and every self-deprecating thought. He was lost, without anyone to reassure him and so far from the capacity to do it himself. It was crippling. What everyone else thought was impossibly conceited ego, was his coping mechanism because very few people in his life readily stood by to support him or help him and now he'd blown it with the one person who would.

Sebastian glanced around the room that was staged to appear as if he was the son his parents wanted. He looked at the bed where for a fleeting moment Blaine actually wanted him and the feather settled._Boom. Consciousness_

The bedside table lamp was the first to go—thrown and smashed against the walls. The expensive artwork adorning the walls were ripped off next and thrown down. None of these things reflected anything about him in the slightest; he wasn't truly wanted here. He yanked the covers off the bed (the same covers from that night) and stripped it clean of the memory of Blaine on it with him. Everything on the dressers wound up unceremoniously tossed to the ground in his fit of rage and when the eye of the storm passed, he just stood there in the numbing stillness of the wake of his destruction.

Ten, twenty, possibly thirty minutes passed until he was casting a parting glance at the room as he exited. He spared no bother to shut the door behind him—to hide what he was feeling. It wasn't like anyone would notice.

* * *

**—SATURDAY—**

Sebastian awoke the next day with the immobilizing aching feeling of having not slept at all weighing heavily on his eye lids. He'd slept well into the afternoon.

The drowsy teen peeled his thick covers off of his sweltering body, the sudden shock of the brisk air consequently thrusting him into full-on consciousness. He felt no motivation to actually get up and face the day; instead he lay staring blankly at the ceiling. He was content to spend the rest of the day just like this—lying in his bed, inside, where he couldn't fuck things up.

Deciding that was he plan for the day, he curled back under his covers and threw his duvet over his head with a huff.

At three-thirty he finally trudged out of his bed and into the shower as he could no longer sleep and restlessly tossed and turned until he'd had enough. He stood under nearly scalding water long enough that his skin turned an angry red and the bathroom became thick with billowy steam and after an undetermined amount of time he stepped out of the shower slowly, got dressed in lounge shorts and a white t-shirt before plopping down in front of his entertainment center to not-watch the marathon of_Urban Legends_ that was currently playing on his TV when he turned it on. Blaine loved watching this. He probably would have been over watching it with him, coming up with some sort of game to make things interesting he'd-_he _needed to stop thinking about Blaine.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts, confusing him momentarily as to who it could be, though he had to stomp down the little bit of hope that it might have been who he was hoping it was. No one ever came out to the pool house other than Dorene and Yesenia, their maids, and neither one were scheduled to work.

Sebastian squinted when he opened his door as the sun was ironically shining too bright for his bleary eyes even if it wasn't producing much heat.

"Buenos tardes, Mr. _Sebastián_." Yesenia offered, forcing a smile that, despite her efforts, didn't conceal her annoyance for being called in.

"Buenos tardes, Yesenia. What are you doing here? You're off today." Sebastian posed kindly. Albeit what anyone thought of him or would expect, Sebastian was always kind towards the help. They held a special place in his heart as they were the only people he had that seemingly cared about him growing up.

Yesenia shook her head, following up with a heavy eye roll. "You're parents are back from your mother's home in France with guests Mr._Sebastián_. It was upon their request why I am here. Your mother asks that you come greet them and join them for dinner."

Sebastian sighed into the door panel, eyes cast downwards as he replied. "Tell them I'll be right up." He responded quietly. His despondence could be detected from Jupiter at this point. He didn't need this today.

Yesenia watched him for a moment, casting a look of pity upon him before nodding sweetly and retreating back to the main house.

He took the time to dress presentably as a Smythe should, knowing anything less would be harshly disapproved and criticized by his mother and father and the company they kept.

Once dressed he walked up to the house and into the den where his parents were sitting with General Clarington and a boy, around his age, whom he'd never seen before.

"Ah Sébastien ! Bonsoir mon chéri ! Allez, come sit with us."

Sebastian furrowed his brows at his mother's overzealous—fake—excitement upon spotting him in the den archway.

"'Ave you met General Clarington and 'is son 'unter?" His mother, Ren_é_e asked.

Sebastian eyed the patrons of the room, lingering on his mother and silent father (who hadn't even looked to acknowledge his presence) before turning his lips up in a stiff smile and extending his right hand out to the General.

"It's a pleasure to see you again General."

General Clarington took his hand in a firm shake as he nodded. "Likewise young man. You haven't met my son yet. This is Hunter." He replied, turning to draw focus on his son.

Hunter jerked his head up in acknowledgement as he too shook Sebastian's hand with an equally firm grasp.

Sebastian was the first to pull away as he slipped his hand back into his pocket and stepped back, not knowing what to do. Now that there was someone his age around, he was surely expected to stick around and keep him company rather than be excused to his "room".

Oh god _his room_.

"Well don't just stand in the middle of the room Sebastian. Sit down and act as if you have the manners you've been raised with." Victor Smythe scolded, eyeing Sebastian expectedly, sipping his scotch, and looking like the way Sebastian's face turned red with frustration was a delightful sight.

Victor enjoyed the power he possessed over others. It could have come with being a state attorney or maybe that was why he was a state attorney to begin with. If there was anything he knew about Sebastian though, it was that the teen would never challenge him back; never with guests around or at all really.

They sat in the den, a constant stream of chatter flowing between the adults that Sebastian didn't care to act like he was even remotely interested in. Like a saving grace, Yesenia rounded the corner to inform them their chef was ready to serve dinner.

Dinner went in the same fashion with the two boys zoned out and Sebastian wondering how this became his weekend, that he couldn't even sulk in peace.

"S_ébasti_en." Ren_é_e reached over from beside him to fuss over his hair, stopping when he, as politely as he could manage, brushed her hand away and discreetly cast a hard glance at her.

"Don't" he murmured quietly, hoping only she could hear.

Ren_é_e pulled her hand back, embarrassed despite his efforts. She cleared her throat, pushing through with a determined smile and the apparent lengths she was ready to go through to portray them as a loving family was astounding. Too bad he wasn't in the mood to play along—to revel in the sham and greedily bathe himself in what things could be like if all of this wasn't just for show.

"You 'aven't touched ze saut_é_ed mushrooms S_é_bastien. Ze General was kind enough to bring it over, you should try it.

Sebastian's chest caved in as he exhaled in shock, crooking his open jaw to the side and glowering at his mother in disbelief. This was a new low.

"Don't be rude Sebastian. Try the food General Clarington's new wife was kind enough to make for us tonight. It's a shame she couldn't join us." Victor pushed when Sebastian hadn't made a move for the food.

Yesenia's soft voice cut in from the corner of the dining room where she was pouring more scotch for the men of the table. "Mr. Sebastiàn is allergic to mushrooms" she stated looking both shocked and disappointed as she crossed the room, placing Victor's glass on the table harder than she intended.

Ren_é_e shook her head with a small forced laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, Yesenia. I would know if my own son 'as allergies. I would know." She replied simply as if to dismiss the fact that if Sebastian ate the mushrooms his throat would close up immediately for the mere fact that it was not to her knowledge.

Sebastian could feel, practically taste, his father's eyes glaring into him hard like it was his fault a crack was now visible in their façade. He spoke calmly. "Well I am. Mika—my nanny at the time," he explained to the general, ignoring his parents all together, "she took me to the ER because you guys," he stared at his parents, "were…away." _In a meeting at the home office, too busy to answer Mika's panicked calls._

General Clarington cleared his throat and wiped at his mouth with his napkin, offering an attempt to alleviate the tension spreading throughout the room. "It's a good thing she was there. I'm sorry, if I had known I would have informed my wife."

Hunter looked up, having suddenly taken an interest in what was happening at the table, and then casted a frowning glance in his direction. He wholly and completely understood, it was written all over his face. He didn't pity Sebastian, he just knew—he saw past what his parents were trying to do.

"It was." Sebastian agreed. "She was always there for me when I was younger. Until father…"

"Sebastian." Victor cut in, harsh and demanding, while his mother silently pleaded with him to stop.

Sebastian looked down at his plate, gathering food onto his fork and pausing before his bite, looking up into his father's similar green eyes. "I was only going to say until you let her go Father."

The color of his father's face deepened—a dark red of contained rage—but Smythe men did not act on their aggression, it was not in good taste. Sebastian knew this would come back to him one way or another. He didn't care.

Yesenia brushed a comforting hand on his back as she gathered the plates from the table when the stilted conversation died completely and it was clear that dinner was over.

"Well." Ren_é_e started, clasping her hands in front of her with reinvigorated determination and a smile on her face. "Why don't you show 'unter the pool 'ouse—we are renovating 'is room you see—and we can leave the men to meet in private." She continued, looking between the two boys excitedly.

Sebastian scoffed. If his mother tried half as hard at actually being a mother to him as she did pretending she was, she wouldn't have to lie so pathetically.

They all stood and Sebastian nodded for Hunter to meet him in the kitchen. He was stood at the center island table, pouring himself a glass of water when a figure appeared at the archway. When it seemed like the figure wasn't going to move he curiously trailed his eyes up only to be met with the sight of his father—taut with fury.

Victor stalked up to him, stopping closer than what Sebastian would deem reasonable, making it too uncomfortable for him to even look his father in the eyes.

"Just _what, _kind of stunt do you think you're pulling?" Victor bit at him, crowding further into the teen so his words only crept as far as Sebastian's ears.

He stood a little straighter, daring to glare at his father. "Being allergic to mushrooms isn't a stunt. It's not my fault you didn't know."

A dark sound rumbled beneath Victor's chest as he stared down at his son, cocking his head to the side and pulling Sebastian's glass of water out of reach before he could pick it up. "Have some respect. What do you think your grandmother would think if she could see you now—how you've been behaving?" He spat.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the older man, jaw set and fist clenched. His father _really_ loved the power he possessed over people, especially Sebastian. It was hard to take it all in stride when his heart was twisting and contracting painfully. _He didn't need this_.

Before he could even reply, Victor continued. He had Sebastian just where he need him for his words to settle without any misunderstanding. He was not one to be made a fool of by anyone. "I have half the mind to make you sleep in that room of yours as it is for the rest of the time you live under my roof you ungrateful little shit. I work to buy you anything you could ever want and you repay me by throwing a tantrum. You're going to keep General Clarington's son company while I try to fix what you've possibly ruined. Do. Not. Treat Hunter like one of your little toys. I won't have you embarrassing my name any further."

Sebastian turned his head away from his father's harsh words and waited, breathing hard and fast through his nose until his father turned to leave the kitchen.

Hunter entered the kitchen as soon as Victor was out. Sebastian thought he might never catch a break.

Hunter gestured towards the back door, wordlessly questioning if that was the direction to the pool house.

Sebastian nodded and led them out to the back porch. He welcomed the cool, fresh night air into his lungs, letting it clear his mind and hoping just maybe it would numb him.

"Don't cry. I can't take this night getting anymore awkward." Hunter spoke calmly like he hadn't just witnessed the very meaning of dysfunctional and he didn't even know the half of it.

Sebastian didn't have it in him to snap at Hunter like he wanted so he settled for glaring at him. "I don't cry" he finally managed when he realized Hunter wasn't going to take back his words or at least act like he felt guilty for them.

"Alright so this pool house…"

"My room," Sebastian corrected, not for the first time, "I don't sleep in the main house."

"I don't blame you." Hunter commented as he sauntered over to the stairs leading down to the pool house.

Sebastian walked over to his mini fridge once they were inside his room and pulled out two Pepsi cans. He joined Hunter in the entertainment center, dropping into his recliner and handing the other boy the can of Pepsi he brought over for him.

Hunter opened his soda while he admired the room and spoke. "So I take it you're other room isn't being renovated?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Probably is. I trashed it."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, stilling his hand before he could sip his drink. "Because of your parents."

"No, they're never home—I wasn't expecting them to be."

"Don't tell me it's because of a girl…"

"I'm gay."

"Then a boy?"

Sebastian hitched an eyebrow up as he regarded Hunter. The other boy hadn't appeared to have lost interest in animosity towards his admission. Sebastian was never one to apologize for his sexuality either way; chances were he was better than the person judging him anyways.

"Yeah…" he dragged out. He wasn't sure why the other boy cared.

"Well…that's pathetic."

"I'm not going to defend my sexuality to you." Sebastian countered watching Hunter over his can.

"No need. It's pathetic either way. Was he worth the dramatics?"

Sebastian realized Hunter's intentions weren't to outright insult him. This was just how Hunter was and he though this must have been what it was like for people who talked to him. Hunter was an asshole too and Sebastian somehow found comfort in that.

"More than I'd like to admit."

Hunter leaned back into the couch, nodding his understanding. "Did you dump him or did he dump you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "We weren't' dating but he isn't' talking to me anymore so it doesn't matter."

"You probably should have admitted it then."

Seriously?

"Feel free to mind your own fucking business at any time."

"Calm down Smythe. I'm not to blame for you messing up with what's-his-face."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "His name is Blaine first of all and luckily no one asked for your input. Do people even like you? You look like a serial rapist."

Hunter shrugged, a cocky smile tugging at his lips. "You like me—which is a good thing since I'm officially attending Dalton on Monday and I can't be bothered to deal with people trying to incorporate me into their ridiculous groups. I should ask if people even like you in turn and don't as far as my looks, don't even act like you wouldn't want to willingly sleep with me. I'm extremely attractive." He countered sipping his soda obnoxiously.

Sebastian suppressed a smile as he switched the TV on. It seemed he'd met his match in Hunter and though he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of letting him know it, he felt there was something about Hunter that made him feel like the other boy could stay.

There wasn't much on so they settled on watching major league soccer until Hunter had to leave with an agreement that they'd see each other on Monday.

* * *

**—MONDAY—**

Blaine gathered his books and shoved them carelessly into his messenger bag as walked out of his first period class.

If there was an accurate way to describe his morning so far, he'd say it was something akin to waking up on the wrong side of the bed and landing in a pile of shit. He was never careless about anything he did, especially when it came to school, but he just wasn't up for the day at all; the pulsing pressure of his headache spreading and making it hard for him to stay up never mind putting forth effort to put his usual energy into the day's expectations (and there was the resolutely denied reason looming in the back of his mind and tugging at his chest—he missed him. But no.)

He maneuvered around two boys who thought the ideal place to stop and engage in a celebratory bro-hug-high five compilation, that included so much spinning and _so much _yelling, was right in front of the doorway despite the eight or so boys still trying to exit, including himself.

Just as he was in the clear, like a cosmic joke he wasn't in on, a tall form stepped in his path. He took a moment, eyes turned downwards and breathes steady, to calm the rapid pace of his heart with every exhale. He didn't like imposing his disagreeable temperament on anyone.

Eli's smile was the first thing he noticed. It was hard not to—the boy really had the kind of smile that pulled attention—it was mesmerizing. Blaine noticed two things in that moment. One it made him _feel good_. Eli had this aura about him that brought him back down to earth but at the same time it disappointed him.

Where Eli made Blaine feel good, being with Sebastian made Blaine feel larger than the bounds this life gave him. Sebastian didn't just bring Blaine down to earth he _floored_ him while simultaneously lifting him up without Blaine ever realizing what the other boy was doing to him until he tried to tear him out of his mind, and even more, out of his heart only to realize the harder he tugged the deeper the roots Sebastian Smythe created would grow—he was falling. And he knew he shouldn't, knew it was wrong—so, so wrong—to compare the two and to think so much of the boy who was sure to have him mad by the end of the year while Eli stood in front of him, looking at him _like that. _It was so beyond rude and for that was he any better than Seb—giving Eli only a little to hold fast to, hoping maybe one day he'd get the whole decadent meal rather than the seductive scraplings?

There hadn't been any promises made between he and Eli, he knew that, but there hadn't been any promises made between he and Sebastian either and well…

Clearly feelings didn't' work like that, but he was just so tired of giving everything without any capability of stopping himself and only getting allowances in return. So he thought his mom might have been right; he needed to take care of himself first and Eli wanted to give him his full attention. So maybe he would learn to feel for him what he knew he—his body—was quickly beginning to feel for Seb. Mind over matter right?

"What are you smiling at?" Blaine asked, ducking his head down with a shy self-deprecating smile and adjusting the strap to his messenger bag on his shoulder.

Eli smiled and pulled them along in the direction of Blaine's next class, extending his hand out and holding it out in front of Blaine. He held his hand out until Blaine understood what he meant and handed over his heavy bag. "Oh you know…" He replied, hoisting the bag on his shoulder where is own, much lighter one, was already placed, "Only the hottest guy to walk the halls of Dalton."

"Oh man James Ryan! Where is he?" Blaine quipped, peering around the hallway for the already graduated Dalton alum who defied everybody's attraction type for the four glorious years he attended Dalton. (Two of which, were Blaine's freshman and sophomore year.)

Eli guffawed, "The rudest."

"Have you seen James Ryan."

"Pictures, yes."

"Try and deny it." Blaine challenged, self-assured and it seemed the smiles and laughter Eli brought with him, instead of irritating him like everyone else that morning, were enough to dull the pounding in his head to the back of his mind—enough to lighten his mood.

Eli bit down on the inside of his cheeks to stop the knowing smile threatening to betray him.

Blaine broke into a full body laugh at the blazing heat spreading over Eli's cheeks. "You so can't deny it. It's okay—he has that effect on people." Blaine reached out and clasped the taller boy's hand, moving in front of him and walking with his back turned on the direction they were moving in so he could lay sympathetic honey eyes on him. "I mean it. There's a support group if you need to talk about all the reasons that guy should not be allowed."

"Fine. Fine, you're right—but only if I get to hold your hand the rest of the way." Eli smirked as Blaine froze, staring down at their clasped hands.

"Um…"

"Only if you want Blaine. You don't have to. I was kidding.'

Blaine shook his head absently and smiled. "No it's fine." He nodded confidently to dispel the doubt creeping at the corner of Eli's mind—visible through his eyes—and turned beside him, switching hands, and allowed the bright-brown eyed boy to lead him quickly to his next class.

The rest of the trek was filled with breathless chatter, as they aimed to beat the late bell, that faltered the moment they rounded the corner because,

Sebastian.

Beneath the cold stone wall that went up the exact moment their eyes met, Blaine could see that Sebastian looked exhausted. There was a fragile quality to the way he held himself like his unapologetic confidence was an afterthought that took too much effort to put forward. He wasn't sure if he was the only one that noticed it, but Blaine _saw it _and he was impaled with the strongest undeniable impulse to. _Let. Go. Of. Eli's. Hand._

Sebastian was standing with a boy he'd never seen before. Blaine couldn't make out what the boy was saying but something hot thickened underneath his skin at the sight of them—he was so pathetically jealous and angry because of it.

Sebastian couldn't be what Blaine needed and it hurt like the punishment reserved for the second circle of hell. The other boy hurt him, but he couldn't help it—couldn't help that he practically broke his neck to look back at him as they passed, eyes locked on his deep green ones.

They looked so breakable—probably already broken—and all Blaine wanted was to be everything Sebastian needed him to be but he couldn't, wouldn't; not if Seb couldn't-wouldn't let him in and return the sentiment. He wasn't going to be used like that, not anymore, so he turned his head, tore his eyes away and reaffirmed the grip of his hand in Eli's.

He ignored all the ways their joined hands suddenly felt wrong—the awkward space between their palms, the clamminess and the vice like grip that felt like a damn chain—all expelled from his mind, essentially leaving room for the headache to return.

Eli pulled Blaine to the side of the classroom door before Blaine could leave him, looking so deep into his eyes, the smaller boy thought he was looking to find his naked soul and it made him want to squirm in his grasp.

Eli spoke softly. "You're—um—you're better looking—than James Ryan…to me anyway. I think you're the hottest guy—the most amazing guy to ever walk the halls of Dalton." Because Eli could feel it—the pull Sebastian had on Blaine and maybe even the pull Blaine had on Sebastian. He looked an equal measure of determined and of a thin lead pencil a break away from giving up already.

Blaine wanted so much to change the part of him that made his body feel so strongly for Sebastian as naturally as it took in air, it just wasn't easy to get him out of his system.

"Thank you, Eli." Blaine offered with a diffident smile.

"Don't do that Blaine, it's okay. I get it. I'll see you at lunch yeah?"

Blaine nodded, extracting his hand from Eli's grasp and turned into the classroom just as the late bell sounded.

He'd been the last to enter the room, thus landing him with a choice between the only two open chairs in the back of the room and away from Nick and John.

He had already resigned to permitting his mind to drift during that class when the door opened once more and in walked the boy that stood with Seb earlier, barreling through the door and awakening the hot clench of jealousy. He knew what it meant that this new boy (already? In a couple of days…) was entering the room late. It made his head throb in the worst way and really he just wanted to close his eyes and remove his presence from this reality even just for a little while…except he couldn't stop staring.

The boy handed a yellow slip to their teacher, Mr. Adams, and swaggered down the aisle, plopping in the only seat available—right next to Blaine and he was still staring!

The boy dropped his head to the side to meet Blaine's gaze with a fury igniting lopsided grin on his face.

"I suppose you're concerned with whether I'm screwing your lover boy?" Hunter drawled as if the topic already bored him.

That Blaine wasn't expecting.

"What—"

"Rest assured Anderson. I'm not even remotely bi-curious."

If Blaine's jaw was hanging as he stared… he didn't want to talk about it.

The boy eyed him up and down huffing out a chuckle and even the way his mouth formed the words he spoke held an air of arrogance that had Blaine's mind blown. It could have been the fact that his head felt like it was splitting in two but it was really difficult to process that there was someone whose ego equated to, if not surpassed, the ego of one Sebastian Smythe.

"Are you waiting to gossip about this or…?"

Blaine shook out of his stupor. "No I—"

"Because I don' do that either,"

"That's not—"

"You should talk to him though."

Through the haze of his irritation of this boy's complete lack of tact, those words pierced through the fog and settled exactly where Blaine didn't need them to. This guy, Blaine hadn't even seen him before, and he knew so much and so much more than him and Blaine was once again nearly knocked over with the compulsion to find Seb and make it right. He remembered the look on his face in the hallway and it wasn't fair and he didn't need it; not now when he was trying to desperately to do right for himself.

"What's your name?" Blaine found himself asking, the first sentence he managed to complete since the boy entered the room.

Hunter looked as if he wanted to extend his arm out for a hand shake, like it was a habit, but thought better of it.

"Clarington, Hunter." Hunter responded.

Blaine was going to ask how he knew Sebastian only the loud slamming sound in the front of the room drew the boys' attention up front where Mr. Adams was glaring at them.

"I'm sorry…you come into my class late and think disrupting my lecture with your incessant whispering is the way to go? Is that how you plan to pass this class Mr. Clarington? Do you have something you two would like to share with everyone?"

"Well Mr. Adams," Hunter began sitting up in his chair with the kind of gall that rendered the room silent the moment his first word fell from his lips. "I've read the material at my leisure in middle school. I expect to pass this class with my above average brilliance. As far as sharing goes, if it was my intention I would have stepped to the front of the class."

The entire room joined Blaine in gawking at the brazen boy, a coalition of amused and bewildered faces flipping back and forth between Mr. Adams and Hunter.

There was something about Clarington that seemed to set their teacher back as he opted to stand down with a muttered "Don't let it happen again."

It occurred to Blaine why Sebastian seemed to so comfortable with Hunter. Something told Blaine, Hunter understood Sebastian in a way he never could. Though he breathed with relief that their relationship wasn't sexual, he still felt a pang of something bittersweet.

Hunter was someone Sebastian couldn't push away for once and it made Blaine feel sad that he didn't' get to watch Seb discover this. Hunter was fully capable of pushing back anytime Seb tried and it seemed Hunter believed it was worth it. He realized Seb hadn't had anyone until now that wasn't Blaine or one of Blaine's friends. He didn't have anyone that understood him without complication. He suddenly wanted to know this new guy and it scared him. It wasn't because he liked Hunter per say, but because Sebastian enjoyed his company and there wasn't even sex involved; there couldn't be. They were becoming friends and Blaine hadn't even stopped to think why something like this was so critical to why Sebastian couldn't let him in before. Sebastian had never even had a friend like this never mind what Blaine was throwing at him. He'd gone about it all wrong and now too much was messed up.

Blaine stopped staring at the other boy, ducked his aching head between his bent arms on the desk and drifted off for the remainder of the class. After class, he went and got excused for the rest of the day. He hoped that the next time he saw Seb with Hunter again he'd be better prepared for the emotional punch in the gut that came attached to the sight of them—of him.

* * *

Sebastian watched with amused judgement from his spot, leaned up against the cool tiled walls in the bathroom, as Hunter pulled at the red and blue striped tie around his neck. "Can you stop being a girl for two seconds so we can go? We only have an hour to get down to the bus for sectionals."

Hunter narrowed his eyes at Sebastian through the mirror. "I'm doing you a favor Smythe, don't push it. This was your idea anyways."

"We needed another member since Jeff broke his leg—idiot—and you led your last glee to victory. I want to win and you like winning and you can sing. I see no better outcome than you joining but if you're going to hold us up, we can do it without you. I figured since you're stalking me now you'd be more appreciative of the time I'm giving you with me."

"Nice try Bas, you get none of this." Hunter teased as he sauntered over to the bathroom door, throwing an incredibly self-assured smirk over his shoulder. "Now let's go win back you're boyfriend's affections so you can stop being pathetic and depressing."

"We're not boyfriends and I'm not trying to win him back. I told you that already."

They walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs leading towards Dalton's main entrance.

Hunter hmm'd knowingly. "The song you contributed to the set list suggests otherwise." His smile only grew as Sebastian cast a hard look at him.

"Let this fucking go Hunt. It's none of your business."

"Get your head out of your ass and I will. Your moping is really unpleasant."

Sebastian halted his steps. "Then why not leave me the fuck alone?"

Hunter stopped too and rolled his eyes at the other boy's petulance. "Because we're friends. Get over it."

He left Sebastian standing there, confused and slightly frustrated with the way something inside him expanded at his words. Hanging out with Blaine must have ruined him.

The companionship Hunter offered suddenly began to feel like something he _wanted_.

* * *

The warblers arrived at Crawford County Day after a rather rambunctious bus ride that made Sebastian want to throw himself out of the window and into oncoming traffic.

Between Hunter muttering a constant stream of complaints and blame, the boys singing and talking at the very top of their lungs and actively not-staring at the enthralling way Blaine's excitement lit up his eyes (while he sat with fucking _Eli_) he was ready to give up the competition all together in favor of crawling into his bed and hibernating until this was no longer what life had to offer him.

When it was their turn to preform, they took their places with their backs turned towards the crowd and their head's bowed.

Sebastian seized the small moment of opportunity, took a chance, and peered up to where he knew Blaine was standing.

Blaine was staring back wide-eyed and stunning and Seb told him. Silently he told him with his eyes and even maybe his heart that this—what he was about to do, about to sing—was all for him.

* * *

It was for him—all of it. Blaine's heart raced as he stared into Seb's eyes and was faced with the bare truth, moments before he had to perform. He couldn't dwell on it—didn't have the time and it made him dizzy.

The beginning notes of the song were being sung and Seb was turning to own his solo and all Blaine wanted was to _watch him_. But the show must go on—even as the words of the song sunk in and he was certain he was probably experiencing a heart attack.

_I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
But if I let you go where you gonna go  
We gotta make a change time to turn the page  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you  
We've been through tougher times you know it gets worse  
We can't turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

_Hey you, come on over and let me embrace you_  
_I know that I'm causing you pain too_  
_But remember if you need to cry_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

The warblers all pivoted to face the front to join in on the chorus. The moment Blaine faced the crowd, his eyes immediately closed in on Sebastian—the way he moved, the soul he poured into every word that crooned past his lips—he meant every word.

_Please don't lose your faith  
Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe  
I promise if you let me see your face  
That I won't let you down  
I won't let you down  
I'm here to wipe your eyes _

He meant it.

Blaine didn't know how he did in the song or the others even. He gave it his all or as much of himself that he could because most of him was lost in the storming cloud of emotions Seb had caused.

When their turn was over, his chest worked in overtime to supply air his lungs desperately needed. He'd been knocked entirely breathless.

Their eyes met again and held each other's gaze—a publically held private conversation with too many words floating to the surface to even begin to decipher what this all meant—soon broken by Eli wrapping Blaine in a suffocating embrace.

Apparently they'd won.

The bus ride was oddly quiet considering their win. Most of the boys were asleep, worn out from their performance, including Hunter who hogged most of the seat to himself, forcing Sebastian to move to the row in front. He leaned up against the coolness of the window pane and relaxed into it.

He felt so naked in the light of his performance; it was unsettling. Blaine knew now how strongly he felt.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling him out of his mind. When he registered who it was, his fingers moved at the speed of light to unlock his screen.

**Killer B: **_You were amazing tonight._

His chest swelled.

**Sebastian: **_Thank you. You were too. No one shines_

_brighter than you Killer B. Not to me._

His hesitated to send it, thumb hovered over the send button for what felt like eternity and no time at all before he pressed send, sighing heavily as he watched the text go from 'sent' to 'read.'

He didn't think Blaine was going to reply. His phone vibrated though, scaring him and relieving him all at once.

**Killer B: **_I'm not ready. Not yet._

Sebastian nodded mutely, ignoring the drop of his heart.

**Sebastian: **_I can wait._

The two boys found each other's eyes over the seats and held each other's gaze. Blaine chewed on his bottom lip and smiled small and sweet before turning back to Nick and Eli, leaving Seb with something warm to hold on to.

There was hope.

* * *

_**E/N: **__ So sorry this took so long. There was a lot of boring life stuff and my birthday and then I just kind of set it aside and then there was sooooo much editing because sometimes my brain is crazy and Gotta Be Writin deserves an award for patience or something because he had a lot of work lol. Anyways was it worth it bc I don't know. I hope so. _

_So if you'd like to know the amazing thing I was talking about that Mara did that deserves hugs and cookies and love you should go to my tumblr. i made a post about it! ( openmymindcomeinside . tumblr there-once-was-a-girl-named-mara-bless ) _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited ( me and the story. That was nice to see!) I'll reply to those that I can. As for Kay and Apple Juice (this still excites me. I got apple juice for my birthday. I was so happy. People don't realize how much food makes me happy. and Apple Juice omg.) Thank you both for your kind words :). Hoping to see more this time around hopefully some familiar people and new people as well._

_I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something but yeah until next time. Hopefully sooner! *crosses fingers* There's so much more to come for this History Book. There's a lot of things about Seb's family that come to light and not all of them are in these two chapter's either. I'll just say that it isn't all that it seems! _


End file.
